<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Month of prompts by SunflowerAro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414063">Month of prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAro/pseuds/SunflowerAro'>SunflowerAro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Attempt at humour, Banter, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Crying, Fairies, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ+ Themes, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nightmares, Poison, Self-Worth Issues, Storms, Swearing, Very minor edits made to these, You Have Been Warned, dumbassery, raccoons - Freeform, snuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAro/pseuds/SunflowerAro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories inspired by an old prompt list. Mostly stupidity and bonding, with the occasional serious fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Swift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His feet pounded against the ground, a steady thrum matching that of his heart. His chest ached, a burning numbness tightening and stealing the breaths from his throat as he ran. He took in ragged breaths, lungs screaming as the air was torn from them too quickly, but that didn’t matter. </p><p>Branches grabbed at his clothes, scratched at his face, leaving red lines behind in their wake, but he didn’t have time to assess the damage. Rivulets trailed down his cheek, although he wasn’t sure if they were blood or sweat.</p><p>Behind him, rapid footfalls approached, a low snarl piercing his ears through the rush of blood filling them. It shot arrows of terror into his heart, stabbing pains tearing through the numb aching and nearly causing him to lose his footing as he stumbled at the sensation, raising a hand momentarily to clutch at the fabric of his tunic over his heart. </p><p>Almost there! If he could make it to the cliff side, he would be safe. He couldn’t lose like this, not after so many adventures, after so much experience. <br/>
It would be downright shameful. </p><p>He twisted his body, turning abruptly to avoid a boulder and hoping to lose his pursuer, but the creature on spun on its heels, shortening the distance between them with ease, snapping its jaws as though to mock him.</p><p>He cursed under his breath, urging his boots to push him even faster, to <em>fulfil their sole purpose, dang it!</em></p><p>They couldn’t go any faster, he knew. He had breached both their limit and his own several times already—his burning thighs could attest to that, begging that he <em>give up and stop already, please.</em></p><p>He refused to, refused to lose when he could smell the salt-tinged air of the sea dancing upon the breeze as the wind rushed by him. In the distance, seagulls cawed and waves crashed against rocks, signalling the end of this game. </p><p><em>So</em> close. He was almost safe. </p><p>The tree gave one final attempt at holding him in their embrace before he burst free of their clutches, rolling hills filling his vision. A beauty he didn’t have time to appreciate. Not yet.</p><p>There! He could see the tell-tale signs of bright blue and golden blond upon the valley, too unnatural to be part of the landscape. </p><p>“Guys!” He called out too early, his voice snatched away by the breeze before it could hope to touch them. </p><p>Taking in a deep breath, he urged his whimpering legs to move faster when claws dig into his back, sending him crashing to the ground. He curled up, tucking his head into his chest as he rolled, coming to a halt too far away from the group, spread-eagled on his back. </p><p>Legend groaned, his entire body encased in an aching fire as though he had decided to take a bath in Death Mountain’s volcano. A wet huff sent shivers down his spine, the pants of his assailant causing him to freeze. </p><p>He hadn’t made it; he had lost.</p><p>His eyes trailed down to the dark, beady ones watching him, narrowed in thought. The look vanished, replaced by brilliant blues filled with mirth as Wolfie leapt forward, licking at his face and drenching his upper half in slobber.</p><p>“Wolfie, no!” He cried out, raising his arms too late to try and protect himself from the slobbery onslaught. The tongue tickled at his cheeks and he was left laughing breathlessly in its wake before Wolfie finally relented, leaning back with bright eyes. </p><p>Wolfie let out a wet huff, spraying him with more spit as he stepped back. His tongue stuck out as he panted, lips pulled back in a wide, toothy grin that looked <em>so stupid</em> on the mutt. </p><p>Legend would have told him so, if it weren’t for the fact that he was already spitting out slobber and didn’t need to add to the mess upon his face.<br/>
“You’re disgusting,” he moaned, narrowing his eyes at the wolf. </p><p>Wolfie winked at him and Legend could hardly hold back the grin tugging at his lips, rubbing his face to hide it. The wolf’s eyes glittered before he blinked slowly, stepping back a few feet as obsidian diamonds encompassed him. Legend scoffed, wiping at his face harshly with his sleeve as Twilight changed back, wishing he could access his bag so he could drench himself in water and clean his skin.</p><p>He dreaded the process of washing his tunic. </p><p>“I win,” Twilight said, a triumphant smirk playing upon his lips as he stared down at Legend, hands over his hips. “Again.”</p><p>Legend scowled, standing up and wincing as his muscles screamed in protest. “You’re revolting is what you are.” </p><p>“Whatever you say. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much, Vet.” </p><p>Legend crossed his arms, looking away with a huff as he forced that damned smile off of his face. “Whatever. I almost won, this time.”</p><p>Twilight hummed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to steer them over towards the rest of the group. “Maybe next time you won’t be so slow.”</p><p>“It’s not easy when you only have two legs.” </p><p>Twilight grinned slyly and Legend regretted having spoken at all. “Well, I’ve heard rabbits can make quite the quick escape.” </p><p>“You promised to never mention that again!”</p><p>Twilight laughed, the sound light as the stress of the past few weeks escaped from his lips. Legend smiled despite himself, turning away before Twilight could notice and make fun of him once more.</p><p>“I’ll win next time, just you wait.”</p><p>“I’ve been waiting months.”</p><p>“Fuck off, wolf boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because Legend deserves to have fun as well.<br/>Prompts are from an old Inktober from 2017, if anyone's wondering.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Divided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four's parts are indecisive on whether to eat cake or not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics are used for when Four's parts are speaking solely to each other.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘<em>We are </em>not<em> eating that,</em>’ Vio said, voice firm and final. He eyed off the plate Wild was offering them. He had taken Four to a secluded clearing with the promise of ‘something good,’ only to whip out the dessert with a smile just as sweet upon his face.</p>
<p>‘<em>But we have to! Wild offered it to us and it looks so good!</em>’ Red countered, refusing to back down. </p>
<p>‘<em>It’ll only give us a stomach-ache,</em>’ Vio said with a shake of his head. He grimaced when Four copied the motion slightly, trying to soothe his own raging emotions despite how infuriating his red brother could be.</p>
<p>‘<em>It’ll be worth it!</em>’ Red said, eyes pleading.</p>
<p>‘<em>Do </em>not<em> eat that,</em>’ Blue growled. ‘<em>Do you know how messy that thing will be? I refuse to clean those stains.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>But,</em>’ Green began, drawing their attention over to him in the mindscape. ‘<em>Wild did make it especially for us. It would be rude to refuse such a treat.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>Don’t act all high and mighty,</em>’ Blue scoffed. ‘<em>You just want it because its rainbow.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>That’s irrelevant,</em>’ Green said, crossing his arms and looking away. His ears turned a faint red, giving him away. </p>
<p>‘<em>Liar. We’re not eating it and that’s final.</em>’ </p>
<p>Green scowled, Red moving to join him at his side. ‘<em>We’re not refusing it.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>You don’t want to hurt Wild’s feelings, do you, Blue?</em>’ Red asked, eyes watering at the mere thought.</p>
<p>Blue rolled his eyes, waving him off. ‘<em>As if I care. He can go give it to Twilight instead.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>Twilight can have it,</em>’ Vio agreed. ‘<em>That way it won’t go to waste, nor will we have to consume something so sickeningly sweet.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>You like sweet things too!</em>’ Red said. ‘<em>Besides, Wild made it for </em>us<em>, not for Twilight. He wants us to eat it.</em>’ </p>
<p>“I’m not eating that,” Four mumbled to himself, biting his lip as his parts argued inside. </p>
<p>“You don’t want it?” Wild asked softly, looking down at Four with creased brows, his eyes falling to the ground as he bit his lip. </p>
<p>Four was quick to shake his head, eyes shimmering red momentarily. “No! I do. Sorry, I was just…thinking.” </p>
<p>Wild beamed, his eyes crinkling as he offered the small cake to Four once more. Four took it slowly, holding onto the wooden plate tightly, grimacing when it shook under the force. But Wild was still grinning in front of him, hands clasped behind his back as he waited for Four’s feedback on the treat—Four had no doubt it would be delightful. If only half of him would <em>stop</em> being so annoying.</p>
<p>He picked up the fork with shaking hands, shooting Wild a half-hearted grin as he dug into the iced cake, pulling a bite closer to his mouth when his hand hesitated.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” he hissed lightly, determined to rein in his parts and <em>eat the damn cake</em>. </p>
<p>“I won’t eat that,” he muttered. </p>
<p>He growled under his breath as his parts’ arguing grew even louder.</p>
<p>“Um, Four?” </p>
<p>Wild’s words went unheard as Four let out a groan, a hand reaching for his sword before he could think the better of it.</p>
<p>He split before his mind caught up with his actions. Green, now holding the cake, glared at Vio and Blue.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” he said, plopping the piece into his mouth and sighing with delight.</p>
<p>“Oh! Let me try some!” Red cried, shuffling closer to him and waiting expectantly. Green rolled his eyes, but held out a piece for his brother to eat.</p>
<p>“Um.” </p>
<p>They all froze, turning with wide eyes to where Wild sat. He watched the four curiously, mouth gaping, opening and closing as though he was tripping over his words, unable to form a coherent syllable before his voice was snatched away.</p>
<p>“Um,” Green replied, lips thin as he turned to his brothers. Which one of them had decided this was a good idea?</p>
<p>Thankfully, it was only the two—now five—of them in the clearing.</p>
<p>“This is all your fault, Blue,” Red whined, snatching another piece of the cake as he sulked. </p>
<p>“What?!” Blue shouted, clenching his fists as he turned to his brother, lips peeled back in a sneer. “If you two weren’t so keen on making a mess, this wouldn’t have happened.”</p>
<p>Vio sighed heavily, placing a hand over his eyes as he collected himself. </p>
<p>“I guess I see why it’s called the Four Sword, now,” Wild said, shaking his head. “I won’t tell anyone, if you don’t want me to?” </p>
<p>Vio smiled in relief, nodding to Wild. “Please. We’re not ready, yet. <em>This</em> wasn’t meant to happen.” </p>
<p>Wild snickered, waving him off. “It’s okay. I’ll keep it tight-lipped, uh…”</p>
<p>“Vio.”</p>
<p>“Vio,” Wild said with a nod, turning to the rest of them curiously.</p>
<p>“Green,” Green said. “Red, and Blue.” He nodded to his counterparts as he listed off their names, before reaching over to snatch the plate back from Red.</p>
<p>“I can introduce myself,” Blue said with a scowl, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Not when you’re being a whiny bitch.” </p>
<p>Red and Vio snorted when Blue lunged at Green, Wild watching them with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Are they…always like this?”</p>
<p>Vio nodded, amused. “Often. Their personalities can clash, at times. Like when we initially split. Red and Green wanted to eat the cake, but Blue and I refused. It’s why Four seemed so…torn.” </p>
<p>Wild nodded in understanding. “But…why didn't you want the cake?” </p>
<p>Vio sighed. “I appreciate the sentiment, but sugary foods really don’t go well with our stomach, and Blue <em>hates</em> messes.” </p>
<p>“Ah… Well, I’m glad half of Four could enjoy it, then.” </p>
<p>Vio hummed. “I’m sure a small bite wouldn’t hurt, if you’d like to make it three-quarters?” </p>
<p>Wild only grinned at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The idea of Four revealing his power over something stupid, rather than in a battle, is absolutely hilarious to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Going to put a tw here for references to suicide. It's only implied and barely there, but I'd rather keep you all safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He always took first shift. None of the other Link’s batted an eye when he all but demanded first shift every night, in fact, they had begun to discuss from second shift onwards, knowing he would take the first one—though he noticed they would glance over to him, giving him an opening to speak up should he ever change his mind. The thought of such consideration left his heart warm, a gentle, reaffirming squeeze in his chest as he waved off their offers regardless. </p><p>He had a reason for taking first shift. There was something he needed to do early into the night, something which could never be seen by the others lest they try to stop him; he wouldn’t let them no matter how hard they fought. </p><p>The group were all terrible at sleeping, but one thing remained consistent through the spirit of courage: they all passed out upon their heads meeting a pillow—or anything resembling a soft surface, really. They would wake up in the middle of the night, whether it be for no reason or from their own minds turning against them, but never for the first half-hour of his shift. </p><p>Which was why Warriors always demanded it. </p><p>Nodding to himself at the collective snores filling the clearing, Warriors reached into his bag, unlatching a hidden pocket sewn into the side and withdrawing one of the several vials hidden inside. The murky, green contents swirled as he twisted the glass thoughtfully between his fingers, tempting him once more. </p><p>The poison was ever-prominent in his war-riddled world, could be the end of him if he wasn’t careful. He wasn’t the first person to turn to mithridatism as a solution, nor would he be the last, but people as willing as he were few and far between. It was a risk he was willing to take when so many of those close to him betrayed him, when his food or drink could be altered at any moment. </p><p>He held the dropper over his open mouth, preparing for the sweet, earthy taste upon his tongue when a branch snapped nearby, forcing his muscles to contract as flight or fight was stimulated. Too much dripped down his throat and he swallowed subconsciously, eyes widening; now wasn’t the time, though. Snapping the bottle shut, he dropped it into his pack and stood, sword in hand as he watched, waited for a blin or a lizalfos to appear.</p><p>A deer, young and unassuming, strode around the edge of the clearing, tilting her head towards him warily before skittering away. </p><p>Warriors let his sword drop down to his side, running a hand through his hair. Shit, he was so screwed. He had gone over his usual dose significantly. Sure, it wouldn’t be enough to <em>kill</em> him (he hoped, because wouldn’t that be laughable? To be killed by the very poison he was building an immunity to) but it would suck. </p><p>He shivered, shaking his head. He’d been at this for months now, had built up an immunity; he’d be fine! There was no reason to panic, nor fret. Maybe his tolerance would grow significantly—and wouldn’t that be a blessing from Hylia herself? </p><p>*</p><p>The next morning brought about sheer agony. Hyrule had drifted over to wake him, alerting him that breakfast would be ready in a few minutes, before leaving. Warriors barely heard him over the roaring of blood in his ears. </p><p>His muscles hurt, fire crawling up his arms and legs, and it was all he had to not whimper. The trembling would have given him away, had he been closer to anyone else. </p><p>He rolled into his back, grimacing and clenching his eyes shut against the pain, it’s bite increased tenfold compared to the usual dull aches and pains he felt throughout the day, aches he was willing to withstand. </p><p>This was on a whole other scale, but he had no severe symptoms, so he knew this would pass. </p><p>If only he could bring himself to get up. </p><p>“Come on, Captain. You of all people should know heroes don’t get to sleep in.” Legend’s snark drifted across the clearing and Warriors let out a hearty sigh, resigning himself to a day of misery. </p><p>He forced himself into a sitting position, grimacing when his back screamed in protest of the movement. His thighs whined when he stood, taking a moment to stretch in hopes of alleviating some of the pain. Taking in a deep breath—and wrinkling his nose as the scent of breakfast churned his stomach—Warriors took one step only to promptly fall face first into the ground as his legs gave out from under him. </p><p>“Warriors?!” </p><p>He groaned, electing to stay still in hopes that the pain wouldn’t be able to find his limbs once more. Ice nipped at his muscles regardless and he let out a low whine. </p><p>Hands grabbed at his side, their warmth soothing some of the pains. They pushed him over onto his back and he looked into the worried eyes of Legend and Wind.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Legend scowled down at him, eyes narrowing while Wind’s only shone in concern. </p><p>“Don’t ‘hey,’ us. Are you okay?” Legend crossed his arms, eyes hard despite the concern sparkling in them. </p><p>“I’m fine, let me just—” </p><p>“No!” Wind pushed him back down before he could sit up even a few centimetres. “You look horrible. We’re staying here.”</p><p>Warriors grumbled, but Time had already made his way over to them, Legend having alerted him while Wind was talking. </p><p>“Are you sick?” Time asked, kneeling down as he examined him. </p><p>Warriors scoffed, the action leaving his throat burning. “No. I’m <em>fine.</em>” </p><p>Wind let out a huff, sitting down and drawing his head into his lap. Warriors made a face at the coddling behaviour, but Wind silenced him with a look, placing the back of his hand over Warriors’ forehead. </p><p>“No fever,” he informed Time with a relieved breath. “You’re shaking a lot, though. Still doesn’t seem good.”</p><p>Warriors rolled his eyes. “I told you, I’m <em>fine.</em>”</p><p>Wind ignored him, moving his hands back to run through his hair absentmindedly—and <em>oh</em>, that felt nice. His eyes slipped shut of their own volition as the sensation distracted him from the fire in his veins.</p><p>“I don’t think we should move just yet. He couldn’t even walk...” Wind continued, lips thinning as he looked down at Warriors. </p><p>Time nodded, relaying the information to the rest of the group before they began to pack up camp. Warriors found he couldn’t help but slump in relief at the prospect of resting, despite how much he wanted to power on. </p><p>“Says he isn’t sick and yet he’s letting you touch his hair. What a liar,” Legend scoffed, shaking his head with disbelief. “And you lot call <em>me</em> stubborn.”</p><p>“That’s ‘cause you are,” Warriors mumbled, cracking open an eye to glare at his friend. </p><p>Wind shushed him, shooting Legend a disappointed look. “You can’t be mean to people when they’re sick. You should know better than that," he scolded Legend, shaking his head disapprovingly.  "Can you get me his hairbrush?”</p><p>Legend made a face, but moved back to draw Warriors’ bag closer. “Fine, I’ll have to save it for when he’s better, then—what is this?” </p><p>Warriors squinted blearily through the haze of sleep descending upon him like a thick fog, shards of ice shooting through his veins when he saw the vial pinched between Legend’s fingers. </p><p>Legend narrowed his eyes at Warriors, glancing between him and the glass vial. </p><p>“Is this hemlock?” He asked, voice low, daring Warriors to try to lie, to even <em>think</em> about keeping the truth from him.</p><p>The rush of nausea that swam through his gut had nothing to do with the poison in his veins this time. He nodded his head mutely, biting his lip when Wind leaned over him to examine the vial, a worried frown on his lips.</p><p>“Why do you have this?” Legend demanded, kneeling down by his side so as not to cause a scene, a small blessing Warriors was grateful for. </p><p>He hated the thought of the entire group crowding him over this. </p><p>“Warriors? Why do you have this?” Legend’s voice remained as quiet as it had been before, but it had gained a sharp bite to it, worry giving his words an edge. </p><p>How could he answer that, though? They didn’t know the cruel reality in his world, of how any friend, regardless of how close they were, could turn against him at the drop of a hat. It was for his own protection, even if it had achieved the opposite this time. That was on him, though. </p><p>“This isn’t some common bug, is it?” Legend asked, leaning back in disbelief, his eyes shining with a futile hope that Warriors would laugh and give him a pleasant excuse rather than the truth he could see. </p><p>“Warriors?” Wind said, his voice barely a whisper in the breeze. Wind’s eyes shimmered with concern as he turned his gaze down to him. “Did you...”</p><p>“What made you think this was a good idea?” Legend sneered, crossing his arms, the vial hidden away between the folds of his tunic. “You’re lucky you didn’t take enough to—” his voice broke and he looked away quickly, lips twisted as he tried to keep a straight face. </p><p>Warriors eyes widened and he was shaking his head before his mind caught up with his body. He attempted to sit up once more, but Wind shoved him down again. </p><p>“No! It’s not like that, I swear. I just took too much accidentally, and...” He mentally smacked himself, wishing he could sink away into Wind’s hands rather than endure this conversation. </p><p>Legend frowned, eyebrows furrowing at his words. “Too much would have killed you, what do you...oh.” </p><p>Warriors nodded, frowning when Wind leaned forward to wrap his arms around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him without moving his aching body. He found himself leaning back into the soothing warmth, Wind resting his chin over his head while he listened to Legend.</p><p>“Of all the people here, I cannot believe it was you who turned to mithridatism.” Legend shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t you know how dangerous that is?” </p><p>Warriors scowled, the effect impeded by his current position. “I had to. Too many people I know have been poisoned by those they love. Betrayal isn’t uncommon in my world.”</p><p>Legend’s eyes widened in understanding, but Wind tilted his head in confusion, his breaths leaving Warriors’ hair fluttering as he spoke.</p><p>“Mithridatism?” </p><p>Legend grinned, turning into a smirk when Warriors met his eyes, begging him not to.</p><p>“It’s when someone tries to develop an immunity to a poison by self-administering it.” </p><p>Wind blinked, leaning back and catching Warriors eyes. “You...”</p><p>“This idiot has been secretly taking hemlock. I cannot believe.” Legend shook his head once more. “You should have told one of us so we could keep you safe while you do it.” He rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You’re not going to try to make me stop?” Warriors tilted his head as much as he could, Wind’s hands keeping him trapped as they began their movements once more, now that the danger had passed. </p><p>Legend shrugged. “We don’t need you to have a withdrawal while we’re fighting. Besides, it’s your choice and it seems like it’s a necessary one. Although.” A smirk made its way onto his face, leaving dread tumbling into Warriors’ gut no matter how soothing the hands running through his hair were. </p><p>“How did you manage to take too much? I thought you were a perfectionist.”</p><p>“I heard something,” Warriors mumbled, crossing his arms when Legend snickered—and fuck, that hurt. </p><p>“Go away, Legend,” Wind said with a huff, narrowing his eyes at the other hero.</p><p>Legend raised his hands up in defence, shrugging before stalking off towards Time. Warriors dreaded having the old man know, but secrets could scarcely be kept from him once more than one of them knew.</p><p>“Be more careful next time,” Wind chastised him, bringing a sheepish smile to Warriors’ face.</p><p>“Sorry, kiddo.” </p><p>He tried to shift once more but Wind held him still, reaching behind him to grab the discarded bag in search of the hairbrush. </p><p>“Get some more rest. I’m sure it doesn’t feel too good.” </p><p>Warriors huffed a laugh, but closed his eyes regardless. He drifted off to the gentle scratching of a hairbrush through his scalp and warm hands over his temples. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to have someone poisoned, but then I thought about mithridatism and mashed the two together into this. Of all of them, I imagined Warriors would be the most likely to turn to it as a form of self-defence.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Underwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wind teaches Hyrule to love water.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beach spread out before him, an expanse of vast blue mimicking the sky above him. A single fluffy cloud dared to drift lazily across the space. Heatwaves blurred the sand upon the horizon. Hyrule tilted his head to the side to watch them from his place upon the hot sand, soaking up the warmth into his tired muscles. </p><p>Wind’s world had been a complete 180 on their quest—on everything he knew. For starters, the world was covered in water, barely an ounce of land upon the Great Sea. Next, the people: everyone seemed so friendly, rushing up to greet Wind as they stepped into a village, asking how he had been and about his ‘new friends.’ </p><p>They had all been given the same excited treatment before Wind whisked them away to head home. His grandma was a blessing from Hylia herself, wrapping them all in warm, tender hugs and allowing them to rest while she prepared soup for them. She gave them a place to sleep for the night, somewhere they wouldn’t need to worry about monsters intruding. </p><p>Somewhere to relax. </p><p>“Hyrule!” </p><p>He flinched, looking back to see the upside-down shape of Wind running towards him, sand spraying up behind his bare feet. </p><p>Hyrule sat up, sand falling from his tunic as he twisted to face the kid. “Hey, Wind!” He waved, a smile making its way onto his face. </p><p>Wind skidded to a stop beside him, a toothy grin in his face as he jumped from one foot to another excitedly. “We should go swimming! Come on!”</p><p>Icy nerves tumbled into Hyrule’s stomach and he shivered. His face had to have shown his concern, because Wind crouched down beside him with a frown. </p><p>“Hyrule?” </p><p>He waved the boy off quickly, returning the nonchalant peace to his face despite the unease in his gut.  “Sorry, I’m fine. I just...haven’t really done much swimming before.”</p><p>Wind’s eyes widened. “What?!”</p><p>Hyrule shot him a wry smile, reaching down to smooth out the creases of sand beneath his hands. His world offered limited expanses of water, fewer of which were safe to swim through. The one time he had tried to cool his feet off in a river...he shivered at the thought. His feet still had scars, and he could almost see the blood that had tainted them as he swiped blindly at the river zora. </p><p>He hadn’t gone swimming since, and even before then his ability had been limited at best. Swimming just wasn’t his strong suit.</p><p>“My world isn’t the best for swimming,” Hyrule said, offering a shrug. </p><p>Wind put his hands over his hips, his face turning hard with determination—Hyrule had to hold back a snicker as he realised it was an attempt at copying the Old Man’s steel face. </p><p>“We’d better change that, then! The water here is safe and it’s always warm. Come on!”</p><p>He grabbed Hyrule’s hand and dragged him from his place in the sand before Hyrule could blink. </p><p>“Wait!” Hyrule called, face heating up slightly under Wind’s curious gaze. “I’m...not that good at swimming.”</p><p>Wind smiled gently, locking their fingers together as he led Hyrule closer to the water regardless. “That’s okay! The ocean is calm today and I can help if you need it.”</p><p>The embarrassment dispersed from Hyrule’s stomach with the cool breeze of the ocean and he found excitement replacing it. The ocean was crystal clear, a mosaic of sunlight upon its floor swaying with the water. True to Wind’s words, the waves gently lapped at the shore, rising barely above his ankles. From his position at the edge of the water, Hyrule could easily see into the depths: tiny fish swam about, flitting away from one another; seashells glittered in the gleam of the sun, and seaweed brushed against rocks alongside them.</p><p>Wind stepped into the water first, the splashes sending the fish rushing away in terror as he turned back to face Hyrule with a reassuring grin. Hyrule allowed himself to be pulled into the ocean, sighing as the warm water caressed his ankles. </p><p>Wind led him further into the water, so that the waves pushed gently at his waist—he was beginning to think he should have taken off his tunic when Wind spun around, flicking water up into his face.</p><p>Hyrule sputtered, rubbing the droplets from his eyes as Wind burst out laughing, his eyes squeezing shut as he held his stomach. Narrowing his eyes, Hyrule bent down, dipping his hands into the water and pulling it up towards Wind. The boy had not even a second to prepare himself as the wave drenched him entirely, a squeal falling from his mouth as Hyrule snickered.</p><p>“Payback,” he said with a smirk. </p><p>Wind glared, but the effect was dampened by the dripping hair over his eyes. He grabbed Hyrule’s hand once more. “Since you seem so well-adjusted, we can go further in.” </p><p>The boy pulled him along with more strength than he had expected and it was all Hyrule had to not fall over. Wind turned back to stuck his tongue out as they waded deeper into the ocean.</p><p>Hyrule bit his lip as the water reached his chin, raising his head to keep it away from his face. “Wind?” He said softly, drawing the attention of the boy who had begun treading water. </p><p>“Hm?” Wind’s eyes widened and he stopped. “Oh! Right, sorry. Is this too far?”</p><p>Hyrule paused as the water lapped at his chin, but no waves threatened him. He shook his head. “It’s perfect, thank you.”</p><p>Wind nodded, before a mischievous smirk made its way onto his face. “That’s good, but I think you’re missing something.” </p><p>Hyrule edged away from him, but with his experience, Wind had no difficulty in closing the gap between them. He disappeared beneath the surface and panic poured into Hyrule’s stomach, urging him to lean closer in search of his friend. Had he been wrong about the ocean being safe?</p><p>Hyrule yelped as water splashed into his face, reeling back when hands clamped down over his shoulders, forcing him to stumble and lose his footing on the unstable sand. Bubbles covered his vision, blinding him entirely, and he cringed as salt burned his eyes, desperately fighting to keep them open because Wind had been <em>wrong</em>: monsters were attacking them. He was defenceless like this, and—</p><p><em>Oh</em>. </p><p>Hyrule’s eyes widened as he adjusted to the world underneath the waves, the last few remaining bubbles rising up past his eyes to the surface. The world was tinted a light blue, swirls of sand dissipating as he stilled. Hundreds of fish darted about him, a rainbow of colours upon each of their sparkling backs. He watched in awe as they flitted around his legs and shot him wary glances as they passed, rushing away towards patches of coral when he twisted to watch them go. Red, blue and green seaweed swayed in the sand, which dipped down steeply a few feet in front of him. A gasp left his lips at the sight beyond and he sputtered. Hands gripped at his waist, pulling him up towards fresh air. </p><p>“Hyrule!” Wind’s cry entered his ears as he coughed out water, his eyes burning along with his throat. “Are you okay? I shouldn’t have done that.” Wind’s brows creased and water lines his eyes.</p><p>Hyrule shook his head quickly, water flying everywhere from his wet hair. “No, it’s okay! You never told me how beautiful it was down there, though.” </p><p>Wind blinked. The panic oozed out from his form as a smile overtook his face. “You saw? It’s amazing, right?”</p><p>Hyrule nodded, pushing his hair back when it threatened to fall into his eyes. “It really was. I never knew such a place could exist.” He hesitated, before adding, “in my world, almost every speck of water, be it ponds or rivers, is infected with monsters. I never thought it could be so safe and so breath-taking underwater.” </p><p>Wind smiled. “I’m glad I got to show you, then.”</p><p>Hyrule returned the gesture brightly.</p><p>“Now come on! You <em>have</em> to see the anemones.”</p><p>His hand was taken once more as Wind dragged him away towards where the land dipped. And yet...</p><p>“The <em>what?</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you can't visit the beach, write about it. <br/>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neither capes nor scarfs are good for battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warriors jumped away from a daring swipe at his chest, sneering down at the blin that stood before him. The monster snarled at him, displaying rows of jagged, yellowed teeth. Its spit splattered over his clothes, across his hands, and he made a face, mouth twisting in disgust as he jumped back, dodging another attempt on his life. His back hit something very solid and alive and he twisted around, pulse quickening at the thought of having been cornered in by another blin. </p>
<p>Sky’s eyes met his own and they shared a grin, turning back to their respective monsters with renewed vigour, determined to watch each other’s back. </p>
<p>He parried a swipe at his arm, sword sliding down the blin’s until they met at the hilts, eyes narrowed at each other. The blin huffed, spit flying in his face. It smirked when he flinched in disgust.</p>
<p>Warriors scowled, shoving against the blades and forcing the blin to stumble back. He swept his leg under its feet before it could regain control and if fell into its back with wide eyes. Warriors finished it off before it could stagger to its feet, a pile of black dust sinking into the earth in its wake. He moved back to his spot with Sky, eyes roaming the field for any lingering threats, a sigh making its way out of his lips when all he saw were the two currently being taken down by Legend and Wild, both monsters easily overpowered. </p>
<p>“You good?” He murmured back to Sky when he heard no clashing of a battle behind him. </p>
<p>Sky hummed his assent, panting from the exertion. “No wounds here. You?”</p>
<p>Warriors shook his head, smiling when Sky leaned back onto him to catch his breath. “A couple bruises at most. Got covered in spit again, though.” He scowled, wiping at his face in disgust. </p>
<p>Sky snorted, his form shaking over Warriors’ and eliciting a chuckle from his own mouth. “It must be the burden of being handsome.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Did they spit on you as well, then?”</p>
<p>Sky shoved him gently, a grin upon his lips. “You flatterer.” </p>
<p>“I only speak the truth, my dear friend.”</p>
<p>Sky rolled his eyes playfully, gesturing to the rest of the group gathered in the centre of the clearing. “Come on. I’m sure they’re missing us.”</p>
<p>Warriors sighed, pushing himself up properly and fixing his hair back. With a nod, he moved to join the rest of the group when his scarf tightened abruptly around his throat after half a step. He gasped as the air was snatched from his throat, reaching up without thought and tugging at the tight fabric.</p>
<p>“Woah, hold on!” Hands reached up to help release him and he sighed in relief when his airways were freed, taking in a deep, greedy breath of fresh air. </p>
<p>“What in the world?” He muttered, turning around to thank Sky when he saw the bundle of fabric in Sky’s hands. Blue twisted with white, a massive knot forming. </p>
<p>Sky had a scowl on his face as he picked at clumps in an attempt to free himself.</p>
<p>Warriors couldn’t help but snort at the sight, reaching out to assist his friend. “How did <em>that</em> happen?” He asked, shaking his head at their misfortune. </p>
<p>Much to his dismay, they only seemed to make the knot worse, the tangles refusing to separate. </p>
<p>“Can you take off the scarf? I think it’ll help.”<br/> <br/>Warriors nodded, reaching up to remove the fabric, prepared to demand that Sky <em>be careful</em>, when he found he couldn’t pull it over his head, the knot having pulled it taut around his neck—he was lucky to still be able to breathe. </p>
<p>“Can’t,” he said disdainfully. “Can you remove your sail?”</p>
<p>Sky huffed, reaching up to show Warriors how the fabric had gotten caught up in another piece of his scarf, blue covering the latch. </p>
<p>“Seriously?” He dragged a hand down his face. “Alright, we can figure this out.”</p>
<p>“We should ask the others. I doubt we can sort this one out on our own,” Sky said, shooting a glance back to the rest of the group.</p>
<p>Warriors shook his head quickly. “We can’t do that! The Veteran will have a ball over this after I made fun of him for his hair!”</p>
<p>Sky snickered at the reminder. “Well, it will be deserved, won’t it?”</p>
<p>Warriors groaned. “Maybe so, but I don’t feel like enduring that right now. Can we hide it until tonight and try figure it out? I’m sure we can get help from Four—after he laughs at us,” Warriors added with a huff. It would still beat Legend’s teasing.</p>
<p>Sky sighed, but nodded. “Fine. I won’t say anything, but I won’t deny it, either, should anyone ask.”</p>
<p>“W—Don’t you have any sense of dignity? He’ll make fun of you for it!”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be the first time. I can stand his taunts. You, however.” Sky smirked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he led them over to the group. Any obvious tangles were hidden between them as they approached.</p>
<p>Warriors scowled, crossing his arms petulantly. “You haven’t had to deal with him when he’s ruthless. The taunts he offers you are nothing, trust me.” </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t rile him up like you do. Keep your back away from them.” </p>
<p>Warriors pouted, but nodded. “Alright. We’ll be making camp soon, anyway. Thanks for this.”</p>
<p>Sky nodded. “Anytime. Although, I’m starting to think our scarf and cape may be a little too long for battle.”</p>
<p>Warriors snorted, shooting a glance back at the mess. “You think? I bet the Smithy will charge us when we ask for his help.”</p>
<p>Sky groaned. “For this? I don’t doubt it.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild has some pent up feelings about the Master Sword.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cool air ruffled through his hair, biting at his skin as his face hit the mossy ground, the portal spitting the group out without an ounce of mercy. Twilight groaned in disdain, choosing to lay there for a moment as he adjusted to the sudden switch in worlds; despite having gone through dozens of switches, he <em>still</em> hadn’t gotten used to the sensation. </p><p>His ears twitched as he listened to the world around him, sifting through the grunts and groans of his teammates. The faint clinking of chimes and chittering of koroks—Wild’s world, then—filled his ears and a smile spread across his face. </p><p>Twilight sat back on his knees, pushing his hair out of his face and picking any clumps of mud or twigs from it. He brushed off the dirt from his pants, adjusting his furs so they sat just right over his shoulders. </p><p>Thick, rolling fog greeted him on all sides, a single flame dancing in the wind upon a torch before him. Trees jutted out of the earth around him, their forms morphed and twisted into a caricature of screams. A faint memory nagged at Twilight’s mind: he’d been here with Wild before. He couldn’t recall the details yet, though. </p><p>Beside him sat Wild, a wide grin on his face and a smear of mud on his cheek. His eyes brightened as he turned to Twilight, an understanding passing between them. </p><p>“This is my world,” Wild announced to the rest of the group, eyes roaming the struggling forms with glee. </p><p>They collected themselves, standing as Wild reached out to take the abandoned torch. He lit it on the burning brazier, watching the flames to determine which way the wind blew. </p><p>“There’s a place I want to show you guys.” Wild turned to them with a bright smile before his eyes narrowed. “Don’t touch that,” he chastised Hyrule, who had reached out to the tendrils of fog curiously. </p><p>Hyrule froze, pulling his hand back sheepishly. Wild held his gaze for a moment before gesturing for the group to follow. </p><p>“Make sure you stay close and do <em>not</em> leave the path I guide you on, okay?” He said, pausing as he waited for their agreement. As the murmurs of assent echoed through the air, Wild began the trek through the woods. </p><p>Twilight moved forward to join Wild at the front, watching with mirth as Wild constantly cast back glances at the group, wary one of them would stray off of the path, before turning back to follow the gentle swaying of the flame. </p><p>He bumped shoulders with Wild as he led them around gnarly roots, the wood snapped like broken bones and twisted in jagged imitations of ribs, coiling over their heads. </p><p>“I think I know where you’re taking us, cub.”</p><p>The scent of the area had finally sparked a memory within him, the damp, earthy smell mixed with the crisp, cold air brought about a recollection of their own time traversing these woods. How he could forget his cub’s fury towards the puzzle, he would never know. He did snicker a little at the thought.</p><p>Wild shot him a look, a teasing smile upon his lips. “I would hope so. I <em>have</em> taken you here before.”</p><p>Twilight rolled his eyes playfully. “I thank Hylia every day that Wolfie never had to deal with your sass.” </p><p>“And yet, I’m still certain <em>Twilight</em> loves it,” Wild countered, a smirk on his face. </p><p>Twilight shot him a deadpan look, eliciting a snicker from Wild’s mouth. </p><p>“Hey, where’s Hyrule?” </p><p>Twilight turned around with Wild, the two halting in their tracks as they scoured the group for a hint of brown hair. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Wild dragged a hand down his face, shooting Twilight a sidelong glance when he chuckled at the sight. “I turn my back for <em>one</em> minute,” he mumbled to himself. “Do you remember the way?”</p><p>Twilight nodded. Following the flame was easy enough. “You catch up with us, or else we’ll be here all day trying to keep this group together.”</p><p>Wild huffed a pained laugh. “Please never suggest such a thing again. Here.” He passed Twilight the torch in his hand, bringing out a second one from his slate. </p><p>Wild shot him a grin before he walked off to the side, the fog swallowing him whole within seconds.</p><p>Twilight rolled his eyes when the rest of the group gasped in alarm, calling out for them to follow him as he led the way towards the Korok Forest.</p><p>What a drama queen. </p><p>*</p><p>Hyrule raced past him, kneeling beside the korok Twilight had been speaking to—Maca, if he recalled correctly. The quiet traveller managed to match Maca’s pace as the two began rambling excitedly about the Lost Woods behind them. </p><p>Twilight rolled his eyes fondly, turning back to search for Wild only to come up short. The kid wasn’t nearby. He pursed his lips, scanning the forms of the rest of the group, hoping to spot his cub alongside one of them to no avail.</p><p>Twilight hummed as he drifted away from Hyrule. Wild could be climbing the Great Deku Tree once more—and giving him a heart attack while he does it. A glance up to the glimmering canopy showed no signs of him amongst the twisting branches. </p><p>Twilight had one more idea, though.</p><p>He passed the rest of the group, nodding to Time where he sat back against a rock, taking in the mighty tree with a wistful look in his eye. </p><p>The pedestal remained the same despite the time that had passed since Twilight's last visit. Moss covered the rock platform, tinting its surface green. Vines crept towards where the sword had once been kept, the gaping hole a scar in the earth. </p><p>Petals fell down from the branches above, landing upon Wild’s head from where he kneeled in front of the empty pedestal, eyes unfocused. Wild didn’t react as they settled in his hair, his brows furrowing slightly in thought. </p><p>Twilight sighed, crouching down beside Wild and following his gaze. He eyed off the hole dug into the rock, the image of the shimmering blade that had sat there seared into his memory. His cub had tried tirelessly to free the damned thing, Twilight himself watching on, praying for the goddesses to have some mercy upon him. </p><p>He placed a hand over Wild’s shoulder, smiling faintly when the boy only flinched lightly, pulling himself out of his reverie. </p><p>“Hey,” Twilight said once he’d gained Wild’s attention. “You back with me?”</p><p>Wild nodded slowly, eyes flitting back to the pedestal. “I was never gone. Just...lost in thought.”</p><p>Twilight hummed, sitting down beside him properly, crossing his legs and resting his head in his hand. “That sounds dangerous.” He snickered when Wild shot him a half-hearted glare. “Care to share?” </p><p>Wild sighed, slumping slightly, but not curling in upon himself in dismissal. Twilight took it as a win. </p><p>“That sword, this place.” Wild gestured to the platform they sat upon. “It’s a reminder that I failed everyone, that people died because I wasn’t good enough.” </p><p>Twilight bit his tongue, lips thinning as he held back the words he wanted to say. Wild needed to get this out first. </p><p>“It’s not as bad when I see it on Sky’s back. But sometimes, when I hold it and I can’t sense the spirit of the sword…it makes me feel like it wasn’t meant for me. At least, the me that came back from the brink of death.” </p><p>Twilight pursed his lips, shifting closer to Wild. He offered a reassuring smile, nodding for the kid to continue, to let it out. </p><p>Wild smiled, a strained thing that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He let out a ragged sigh, turning his gaze to watch the leaves float by as he collected his thoughts. </p><p>Twilight sat back on his hands while he waited, content to let the kid take his time. His eyes slipped shut as a breeze ruffled through his hair, caressing each strand with its gentle warmth. A sweet scent lay in the air, the breeze heavy with the scent of jasmine.</p><p>“Every time I tried to draw the sword,” Wild began. Twilight nodded, leaning his head slightly closer to him. He kept his eyes shut, keeping his posture relaxed so as to not overwhelm Wild. If he gave away the concern leaving knots in his stomach, Wild would clam up.</p><p>“Every time I failed, it reminded me of how I was trapped in this cycle, bound to my destiny by fate. I couldn’t write my own story, not without leaving thousands of people without a hero. It didn’t matter what I wanted, or what I felt; only my destiny mattered.”</p><p>Twilight hummed in understanding. None of them could outrun their fates, not for long. It would always catch up with them, and their spirit would never allow people to suffer when they could do something about it.</p><p>Their fate was a cruel one. </p><p>“I just felt so helpless, and it was all because of that sword,” Wild finished, running a hand through his hair and dislodging locks from his ponytail. </p><p>Twilight watched as they fell to cover his face. He grimaced when Wild turned to him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, brows pinched deeply as his own thoughts overwhelmed him.</p><p>Perhaps he should have shown him more attention. </p><p>Twilight was quick to wrap an arm around his cub, drawing him into his side. Wild didn’t hesitate to hide away under Twilight’s arm and his own curtain of hair, his form shaking despite no chill in the air. He wrapped his arms around himself, as though trying to hold himself together.</p><p>Twilight ran his hand over Wild’s arm, a gentle touch to ground him, to keep him from sinking into his own thoughts. The poor kid had fallen into his head too many times while they journeyed together, particularly after retaking a divine beast. He refused to let him fall again, not by himself and not when he could speak up—Wolfie could offer grounding gestures and loving kisses, but he couldn’t refute Wild’s false words.</p><p>“I think,” Twilight began, pausing to collect his thoughts. He needed to get this right. </p><p>“I think that the goddesses are bitches.” </p><p>Wild snorted abruptly, bright, bubbly laughter spouting from his lips and bringing a smile to Twilight’s face. </p><p>“In all seriousness, though. It was a cruel fate they placed upon all of us; upon <em>you</em>. I know failing the first time hurt, especially when you tried so hard, but no one blames you.” </p><p>Wild scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head lightly. Twilight flicked his ear, earning a scowl, but Wild didn’t move away.</p><p>“It’s true! Besides, you came back and finished the job. You saved the people who looked to you for help, even when you wanted to be alone, or cast aside your fate. That doesn’t make you a failure, cub, and failing the first time through is only natural. You tried your best and that’s all anyone could ever ask of you.”</p><p>Wild sniffled, burying his face in Twilight’s shoulder. Twilight wrapped his other arm around him, hiding him away from the world and rubbing soothing circles into his back.</p><p>“I know how it feels to not be able to write your own story, heck, we all do. The goddesses wrote our lives out before we were born. But they didn’t write what comes after we fulfil our destiny. That’s for us to choose, cub. </p><p>“And, I know how it feels to be helpless, as though everything is going wrong no matter how hard you try. I had Midna to get me through those times, though.” He hummed softly, a longing filling his soul at the thought of the imp. </p><p>Wild squeezed him tighter before moving back slightly, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes filled with hope. </p><p>“And I had you.”</p><p>Warmth poured through Twilight’s stomach at the words and he smiled down at Wild, gently pushing a lock of hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. </p><p>“You still do, cub.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Their dynamic is so much fun to write. The playful banter, the support, both made this a delight to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening sun dove down onto their forms as they drifted through the picturesque town, leaving a halo of light over their hair and warmth in their weary bones. Wind sat upon his shoulders, the kid dozing away despite his incessant cries of how he <em>wasn’t even that hurt,</em> and <em>no, he wasn’t tired.</em></p><p>That had been two hours ago, only minutes before he passed out with his arms crossed over Time’s head. Time had rolled his eye when Wind went limp, slumping over his head with soft snores. </p><p>“Need me to take him, old man?” Warriors popped up beside him, a smirk upon his face and his eyes alight with mirth despite the fatigue lining them. </p><p>Time shot him a sidelong glance, adjusting his grip over Wind’s ankles. Moving him would only wake him up. “I’m fine. We’re almost there now, right?”</p><p>Warriors nodded, clasping his hands behind his head in content. "The tavern should be a few more minutes away.” </p><p>Time nodded minutely, determined to not jostle Wind and wake him yet. The kid could do with a few more minutes of rest. </p><p>“Now, the drinks here are outstanding,” Warriors continued, looking at the horizon with a far-off gaze, as though reminiscing about previous endeavours at the tavern. </p><p>Time hummed, but he couldn’t deny that the idea of a relaxing drink and a warm bed left excitement buzzing in his chest. They had been on the road for too long. “I’m holding you to that,” he said, flashing Warriors a grin as the walls of the tavern rose before them, an adorable red-brick building with awnings covering the windows. </p><p>A porch lit by a single flaming lantern invited them inside, a sign set up announcing that they had vacancies. Flowers spilled from pots hung up over the windowsills of the second storey, their petals vibrant and glistening with water. Smoke poured into the sky from a chimney, promising a warm room inside. </p><p>Warriors held the door open for him as Time ducked inside, wary of Wind still upon his shoulders. His muscles relaxed as heat washed over him, enveloping his form in its soothing warmth. Wind murmured from above him, leaning back slightly and blearily rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“Where?”</p><p>Time smiled looking up to catch Wind’s eye. “I see you’re up, sailor. For a moment there, I’d thought you’d gone to sleep.”</p><p>Wind’s face turned a faint pink in the blushing lights and he looked away quickly. “Of course not! I was just...resting my eyes.” </p><p>Time hummed in understanding. He could leave the kid be just this once. “Good. You’ll have plenty of energy for dinner, then.”</p><p>Wind nodded quickly, eyes roaming the dry, wooden walls surrounding them, panelling securing the warmth inside. His eyes halted momentarily on the bar, before quickly darting away, as though Time hadn’t noticed. </p><p>“I was never tired; I told you.” </p><p>Time rolled his eye discreetly, kneeling so Wind could hop off of his shoulders. “I never doubted that.” </p><p>He turned to Warriors, sighing when he noticed the man had struck up conversation with the keeper already. “Shall we check in?” he asked, stopping Warriors before he could dive too deep into his story.</p><p>Warriors nodded, turning back to book them several rooms while the rest of the group collapsed into chairs clustered around a rectangular table, Time subconsciously drifting to the head. </p><p>They startled when Warriors returned to them with a server beside him, both carrying trays of steaming stew and buttered rolls. Legend snorted when Warriors placed the tray none too gently beside him, jolting up and glancing around in alarm. The group snickered at him, laughing harder when Legend scowled and crossed his arms. </p><p>Bowls were passed around, the alluring aroma of beef stew leaving them all salivating in anticipation. Time dipped his spoon into the delightful stew, the sweet tang of carrots and earthy starch of potatoes rolling over his taste-buds. He sighed in content, casting a surreptitious glance around at his boys, sat in a horseshoe around him. </p><p>A small smile settled upon his face as he watched each of them eat, as they teased each other with playful grins and slight flushes upon their cheeks from the warmth of the fire. </p><p>“Drinks!” Their server called out, a smile upon their face as they placed down dark, bubbling beverages in tall glasses in front of each of them. </p><p>“Enjoy!” They called out with a smile, offering a bright wave before drifting back over to the bar. </p><p>“Nope!” Warriors snatched the glass from Wind’s hands, downing it in one swift gulp despite Wind’s protests.</p><p>“Hey, no fair,” Wind pouted, crossing his arms and edging closer, eyeing off the still-full glass in front of Warriors. </p><p>Warriors smacked his hand away with a stern gaze. “You are fourteen.” </p><p>Wind huffed, grumbling under his breath. </p><p>“You <em>what?</em>” </p><p>Wind scowled, looking away but not making another move for Warriors’ drink, refusing to say any more.</p><p>Time shook his head fondly, taking a sip of his own drink. The sweet burn of spiced rum trickled down his throat and he nodded in appreciation. </p><p>The group quickly dispersed as the night dragged on, a sleepy Sky dragged to bed by an equally exhausted Wind followed soon after by Hyrule and Four. Time sat back as ease rolled over him, shutting his eye, content to listen to the boisterous laughter of Legend and Warriors beside him and the quiet murmurs of Wild and Twilight. </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>Time hummed, sitting up straighter, certain a civilian had noticed their armour and decided to ask for help. He turned, meeting half-lidded, ocean-blue eyes. </p><p>“Do you come here often?”</p><p>Time froze, a blush creeping up his neck as he looked at the stranger, unable to stop himself from gaping. The man was stunning: dark hair swept to the side and a dusting of stubble along his sharp jawline. He leaned over the table, eyes focused solely on Time despite the curious gazes from the other occupants of the table. </p><p>“My, you’re even more stunning up close,” the man breathed, a slight redness brightening his cheeks despite his smooth words. </p><p>Time cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he collected himself, shoving down any nerves quelling in his gut. “I’m flattered, really,” Time said, offering the man an apologetic look and trying to ignore the way his voice wavered slightly. “But, I’m already taken.” He raised his hand, nodding to the golden ring upon his finger.</p><p>The man’s eyes widened and he stood up straight.</p><p>“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise—”</p><p>“Don’t be. I’m sure if you had caught me twenty years ago I would’ve gone home with you,” he admitted, trying to still the shaking in his hands. “If it means anything, I appreciate the sentiment.” Time smiled despite the burning of his ears. Malon would relentlessly tease him when he told her about this one. </p><p>“Ha, the Old Man is shy! Who would’ve thought underneath all those layers of steel was a bashful boy?” </p><p>Time turned to Legend, any signs of redness upon his face vanishing as he fashioned up his Look of Disapproval.</p><p>“Legend, I’m so glad you’ve volunteered yourself for first watch tomorrow.” </p><p>Legend’s eyes widened as the man snorted, shooting Time a wave before drifting off.</p><p>“Wait, I didn’t mean it!” </p><p>Time shrugged his dismissal, earning a groan from Legend. He took another sip of his drink as a faint smile crept onto his face. He’s still got it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because we love and respect bi people in this household.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Crooked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Braces and bonding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Apples!” Wild called out, drawing heavy heads his way. Wild plucked an apple from the mound in front of him and tossed it over to Sky from across the pond.</p><p>Reflexes saved him despite the fatigue lingering in his bones and Sky caught the apple in one hand, the other wrapped tightly around Hyrule’s shoulders as they leaned back against a log. An excited grin spread across his face. It wasn’t often Wild would share the fruits from his slate, preferring to save them for bigger meals or as treats after particularly tough days. </p><p>Walking nonstop through the Gerudo desert had counted as such a day. Wild had been determined to introduce them to the Great Fairy, Tera, when they were dropped in the middle of the desert that morning. They couldn’t enter Gerudo city, but Kara Kara Bazaar would suit them for the night after such an exhausting day. </p><p>As the sun sank low over the horizon, they had dipped their blistered feet into the pond taking up the centre of the bazaar, relishing as its cool water washed over them. Their skin had been left dry and cracked after their hike, and sand had snuck its way into their boots and socks and lingered in their hair despite how thorough they all were with cleaning. The sun disappeared rapidly, taking all warmth in its absence and leaving them shivering despite the hearty fire crackling before them.</p><p>Sky dug through his pack, drawing out his dagger and taking a moment to wipe the blade clean with a rag—it wasn’t his hunting knife, but it never hurt to be careful. He swiped away the drops lingering upon the apple’s red skin with his thumb, Wild having washed them in the pond nearby. Pressing the blade to the apple, Sky carefully sliced off a hunk and dropped it into his mouth. </p><p>He sighed happily as the sweet, crisp taste burst forth on his tongue, a content smile making its way onto his lips as he chewed. </p><p>Sky sliced off another piece, not too thick—he dreaded snapping his wire out in the wilderness, especially in a world that wasn’t his own. His orthodontist would have a fit. He’d also prefer to not slice up his mouth in the event of said wire snapping. Monster blood already stained his clothes, he didn’t need to add his own to the mix. </p><p>“Why don’t you just eat it normally?” Hyrule piped up, brows furrowed.</p><p>Sky tilted his head curiously, stretching his legs out closer to the fire when the desert’s cool air washed over him. He drew his sailcloth tighter around his and Hyrule’s shoulders. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Hyrule shifted closer to him to share his warmth, nodding when Sky shot him an appreciative smile. “It’s easier to just bite it, isn’t it?” </p><p>Sky shivered at the thought. He hadn’t been able to bite into an apple in years, not since he initially got braces. Pears, with their soft skin? Certainly. But not apples. </p><p>“Can’t,” he said with a shrug, scooping out another piece and dropping it into his mouth. </p><p>Hyrule sputtered beside him. “What do you mean, you can’t? It’s easy, watch.” He took a slow bite of his own apple, movements exaggerated so Sky could watch.</p><p>Sky waved him off with a smile and slight chuckle. “I know <em>how</em> to. I just haven’t been able to since I got braces, you know?”</p><p>Hyrule frowned, lips moving inaudibly as he tested the word for himself before looking up at Sky. “Braces?”</p><p>Sky nodded. “Yeah. I guess you were lucky enough to not need them."</p><p>“Like an arm brace?” </p><p>Sky blinked. Laughter bubbled up in his chest and he bent over as it consumed him, taking the sailcloth down with him. His arms wrapped around his stomach as his composure broke, earning curious glances from those around him. He shook his head, waving off Hyrule’s wide eyed stare. “No, no. These braces go on your teeth.”</p><p>“You have armour for your teeth?” Hyrule sounded aghast.</p><p>And he had just collected himself. </p><p>Once his laughter had died down, Sky looked back to Hyrule. “I wouldn’t call them that, no.” Sky sighed as a pleasant ache settling into his stomach from his laughter. He couldn’t recall the last time he had laughed that hard. </p><p>Hyrule frowned, tilting his head like a lost pup. “I can’t say I’ve ever heard of that,” he murmured. </p><p>Sky hummed, reaching back to draw the sailcloth back over the two of them, cocooning them in its warmth once more. </p><p>“Well, you never needed them, I can tell that much.” Sky had noticed early on the gleaming rows of white in each of his friends’ mouths, easily seen when they grinned or laughed. With the banter following the group, how could he not? </p><p>“They straighten your teeth.” He added.</p><p>Hyrule hummed in thought. “How?” </p><p>Sky pursed his lips. He’d never taken the time to really learn, more consumed with his studies. The deep aches left him more than eager to never think about them again.</p><p>“Well, they stick these little gadgets onto your teeth and slip a wire into them which pulls your teeth into alignment.”</p><p>Hyrule’s eyes widened and he pressed further into Sky’s side as intrigue lit up his eyes. “That sounds horrid! Isn’t it painful?” </p><p>Sky snorted. “For the first few days after an adjustment, yes. They move slowly over several years. The wires were the worst part; I swear I still have scars on my cheeks...”</p><p>Hyrule gaped at him. </p><p>“It’s fine!” Sky waved off the concern. “They’re gone now.”</p><p>Hyrule nodded slowly, lips thin. “Why can’t you eat apples normally, though?” </p><p>“Oh! They place a wire on the back of your teeth to keep them in position once they remove the braces. I’d rather not snap it when I’m away from home.” </p><p>Hyrule stared at him in disbelief. “You have a wire in your mouth?”</p><p>Sky chuckled. “Two, actually. You get used to it, but I have to be careful.” </p><p>Hyrule nodded slowly, turning back to his own apple and twisting it in his hands. “I’m so glad I never needed braces.” </p><p>Sky squeezed his shoulders. “It’s alright, I don’t mind, really. Now eat your apple; Wild won’t share again anytime soon.” </p><p>Hyrule huffed a laugh, tearing into the apple. “Alright. Thanks for explaining it to me.”</p><p>Sky hummed, leaning into Hyrule’s side as he sliced off another piece. “Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy the light-hearted stupidity while it lasts :)<br/>Sky's braces were paid for by the Knight Academy. While they could fix his teeth, they couldn't fix his sleeping habits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Screech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sky and Crimson reunite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight streamed down in strips, leaving diamond patches upon the grassy floor of Faron woods. It crept up the sides of the cliffs surrounding the group and turned the splaying leaves of bushes at their bases silver. Sky sat up from where the portal had deposited him, a plush plot of grass cushioning his fall save a few sharp rocks. Wild hadn’t been so lucky, landing on the hard earth, dust drifting up around him and covering his clothes.<br/> <br/>Sky chuckled, earning a playful glare from his friend. A breeze picked up through the clearing, tussling his hair lovingly and blowing the dust straight into his eyes. </p>
<p>“That’s karma,” Wild said as Sky let out a yelp, rubbing harshly at his stinging eyes. </p>
<p>“This is my world,” Sky announced, one hand covering his watering eyes. “We’re right by the Faron woods. </p>
<p>“Is there anywhere safe nearby?” Time asked, casting a glance around the area. </p>
<p>Sky hummed in thought. “It shouldn’t be too dangerous so long as we’re on guard. I’m sure we can find a clearing to set up camp pretty easily, if this place is too open for you?”</p>
<p>Time nodded, gesturing toward the shadowy path into the forest. “Then by all means, lead the way.”</p>
<p>Sky stood, stretching out his sore muscles, when a familiar screech resounded throughout the area. The rest of the group drew their blades instantly, eyes narrowed as they searched for any sign of an ambush. Sky’s eyes whipped upwards, the familiar silhouette of a loftwing against the full moon growing bigger by the second. </p>
<p>Excitement bubbled up in his chest and he couldn’t help but jump in anticipation, raising two fingers to his mouth. The group startled as he let out a piercing whistle, turning to him with wide eyes. Dust picked up once more as his loftwing descended, the air swirling in the face of his mighty wings. </p>
<p>“Crimson!” Sky cried out, racing towards his friend without hesitation. </p>
<p>Crimson chirped at him, hopping closer and nuzzling Sky with his beak, knocking him to the ground in a fit of breathless giggles. Sky wrapped his arms around the bird’s neck as his laughter tapered off, clutching tightly to the friend he hadn’t seen in months, to his other half. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, stroking the feathers upon Crimson’s neck. </p>
<p>Crimson let out a low warble of agreement, nudging his chest, his eyes slipping shut in contentment.</p>
<p>“I’m sure we can stay here for the night,” Time said, a smile upon his face at the sight.</p>
<p>Sky grinned, nodding his assent. Crimson wouldn’t be able to follow them further into the woods without risking his own safety, the trees packed together too tightly for a quick escape, but staying in such an open space would risk the group’s. Time’s generosity knew no bounds. </p>
<p>Sky send a quick prayer for a quiet night before he stood, leading Crimson over to the cliffs, using the walls for protection from the rapidly cooling breeze. Crimson knelt, his feathers puffing out to keep him warm. Sky dropped down by him, leaning into his side and chuckling fondly when the loftwing wrapped his neck around him, his own facsimile of an embrace.</p>
<p>* </p>
<p>Sky chuckled softly as he dug through his pack, shushing Crimson when he let out an eager squawk. He shot a wary glance at the sleeping forms of his companions, but none moved save the nod from Twilight on watch. </p>
<p>“Here,” Sky plucked out half a dozen red berries from Four’s world. His friend had assured him they were safe for consumption, proving his words by shoving a handful into his mouth and grinning up at Sky with red-stained teeth.</p>
<p>Crimson let out an excited chirp, snatching the berries from his hand and swallowing them in one swift gulp. </p>
<p>“You didn’t take the time to appreciate them!” Sky scolded the loftwing, shaking his head disapprovingly. </p>
<p>Crimson shoved him over with a squawk, pushing his face into Sky’s bag in search of more berries. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Sky said between giggles. “Save some for me.” </p>
<p>Crimson removed his head from Sky’s bag, beaked tainted red. He raised his head, looking down at Sky as if to taunt him. </p>
<p>Sky huffed at the loss of the berries, turning away and crossing his arms. “Inconsiderate bird.” </p>
<p>Crimson let out a series of chirps and squawks, an imitation of laughter, and nudged Sky’s side, staining his clothes with red and eliciting chuckles from the hero.</p>
<p>“No, stop!”</p>
<p>Crimson let out a screech of glee when Sky finally turned back to him, patting his head affectionately. “Fine, you win.”</p>
<p>“Can you shut that damn bird up?” </p>
<p>Sky froze, turning to a disgruntled Legend as murmurs of agreement rang out around him. The light-hearted bubbles in his stomach receded and Sky shrunk slightly under their tired glares. He opened his mouth to apologise, shifting his gaze to the floor, when a huffy Wind spoke up.</p>
<p>“Can’t you get a hold of that stupid thing? Some of us want to sleep.” </p>
<p>Sky reeled back, hurt pooling into his gut as his beloved partner was reduced to a ‘stupid thing.’ He scowled, the effect dampened by the glistening of his eyes as he mounted his loftwing. </p>
<p>Wind’s eyes widened, clarity seeping into his fatigued mind. He sat up quickly, waving his hands in an attempt to placate. “Wait, Sky. I didn’t mean it like that!” </p>
<p>Sky turned away, refusing to deal with their cruel words when he hadn’t seen Crimson in months. He knew Crimson hadn’t been quiet, but that didn’t warrant such cruel words towards him. Insults towards himself he could take, but he refused to allow <em>anyone</em> to speak maliciously about Crimson.</p>
<p>If they didn’t want to hear Crimson, then they wouldn’t, nor would they hear from him. He didn’t want to listen to their superficial apologies right now, anyway.</p>
<p>He squeezed Crimson’s sides gently with his thighs, the loftwing responding quickly and taking off with a burst of air and resounding screech. </p>
<p>“Shit,” Legend muttered, sharing a wide-eyed look with the rest of the group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gigantic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Four Sword boys have a tiny adventure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hopped onto the edge of the stump, eyeing off the drop; too far to jump. He snatched up the softest leaf he could find, clutching it between both hands and holding it above his head as he stepped off of the stump. The air rushed past his cheeks as he fell and his stomach flew into his throat, the sensation bringing forth an eruption of giggles from his mouth. </p><p>His boots hit the ground with only a slight thump and he discarded the leaf, a murmur of thanks escaping him automatically. </p><p>Time alone like this was an uncommon occurrence, and Four would be using it wisely. He brought out the four sword, gazing down at the shimmering blade with adoring eyes before raising it above his head and calling forth its power. In a split second and a flash of light, one became four. </p><p>Red bounded forward without a moment’s hesitation, engulfing the other three parts of Four in a tight embrace. They rolled their eyes, but wrapped their arms around him in return, forming a group hug. </p><p>Blue cleared his throat first, stepping away with a faint pink tint dusting his cheeks. Red let Vio and Green go, casting a wide look around at the verdant forest surrounding them. Sunlight pouring down from the sky and engulfed them in its warmth, setting the clearing alight in gold.</p><p>“What should we do first?” Red asked, bouncing on his heels to disperse his excited energy. </p><p>“Well, Time mentioned there were fairies in these woods. Perhaps, we can seek them out?” Vio suggested, eyes alight with the potential prospects. </p><p>“Maybe they’ll have information on infected monsters,” Green said with a nod. </p><p>Blue shrugged nonchalantly, throwing his arms behind his head. “Whatever. Let’s just get moving.” </p><p>Vio rolled his eyes, gesturing for his brothers to follow. “Come on. I committed Time’s directions to memory and there should be fairies if we head east.” </p><p>Green followed along at the back of the group, humming softly to himself as they passed underneath shoots of grass. He threw a hand over his mouth to stifle giggles when Red snuck up behind Blue, shooting Green a mischievous grin before he pounced, knocking them both to the ground. </p><p>“Gah! Red!” </p><p>Red wrapped his arms around Blue’s middle despite his struggling. “I missed you!” </p><p>“We’re always together, and you already got a hug! Go away.” Blue shoved him off, lips turned downward as he stalked off to sulk beside Vio. </p><p>Red picked himself up from the ground, the grin on his face growing as he turned back to Green. A chuckle left Green’s lips and he spread his arms out expectantly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to deny his Red counterpart. </p><p>Red’s eyes lit up and he raced into Green’s embrace, squeezing him tightly. “I missed you, too,” Red murmured.  </p><p>Green patted him on the back, reaching up to place a hand over the back of Red’s head. “Same here. Now come on, we’re going to lose Vio.” </p><p>Red gasped, peeling back to search for the person in question. “Vio needs a proper hug!” he said, waving to Green before dashing forward, crashing into Vio’s back and eliciting a yelp from him. </p><p>Vio turned slightly, patting Red on the head and whispering to him. Red blushed faintly, but a smile graced his lips and he let go, moving back to skip along behind Vio and Blue. </p><p>Vio led them to a boulder, its surface rough and dry, easy to clamber up. Green sat back on his hands, legs spread out in front of him, while Vio scanned the woodland surrounding them with narrowed eyes. He sighed in content, letting his head fall back and his eyes slip shut as the sun’s rays kissed his cheeks. Warmth pressed in on all sides, a pleasant summer breeze brushing against him. The sweet scent of flowers mingled with the nutty oaks, comforting and familiar even within another world. </p><p>“That way!” </p><p>Green turned his gaze to where Vio was pointing, a faint, yellow glow lighting up a mulberry tree. </p><p>“Oh, yum!” Red said, eyeing off the sweet berries. “We should grab a bunch when we change back.” </p><p>Green found himself nodding along, the prospect of a sweet snack bringing a smile to his lips. If they gave the berries to Wild, he was certain the cook could prepare something delightful with them. </p><p>They slid down the rock with less grace than anticipated—even Vio snorted when Blue face-planted into the damp earth. After half a minute of embarrassed shouting, they set out in the direction of the mulberry tree. They pushed aside shoots of grass and ducked under twigs—although an exasperated Blue had to free Red’s tunic from where it had snagged on a branch more than once.</p><p>The tree towered over them as they approached, it’s branches heavy with the black berries, its bough wider than all four of them together. A breeze rustled the leaves, their gentle song soothing the boys as they narrowed down a route to the glow of the fairies high above them. </p><p>Red raced forward when his eyes caught a low-hanging berry, only a short climb between them. He set about climbing the tree, hauling himself up with the grooves in the bark.</p><p>“Wait, Red!” Vio cried out, racing forward too late.</p><p>A furry paw snatched up their brother, a cry of surprise leaving his lips. The raccoon hissed at them, baring gleaming fangs, and they reeled back in terror of the animal now twenty times their size. Red let out a final cry for help as he was dragged higher into the branches. </p><p>“That’s why,” Vio mumbled to himself, lips thinning as they watched the enormous raccoon take Red higher and higher.</p><p>“Shit,” Blue breathed, his eyes wide. </p><p>“I’ve got my hookshot?” Green offered, prying the item from his satchel. “Grab on.”</p><p>Blue made a face as Vio stepped forward to grab onto Green. “I am not holding you.”</p><p>Green rolled his eyes, casting a glance at the quiet tree looming above them, unease pooling into his gut like thick fog. “We don’t have time for this. Do you want Red to die?”</p><p>Blue grimaced at the thought, stepping forward with a scowl and wrapping his arms around Green’s shoulders.</p><p>“Fine, whatever. Just hurry—”</p><p>Both Blue and Vio let out cries as Green propelled them forward without warning, wincing at the strain on his back and arms as they leaped from branch to branch. <br/>
“There!” Vio yelled. Green winced as the sound pierced his ear, turning to where Vio was looking. </p><p>A hollow in the tree, the entrance barely large enough for the raccoon to enter. The inside sparkled in the sunlight, the raccoon’s stolen items glittering under its rays, a treasure hidden away in the tree. </p><p>Green nodded, aiming one last time. As his legs hit the curved surface of the branch, they gave out. Vio caught him before he could crash face-first into the branch, eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>“Green?!” Vio cried, carefully lowering him so he could rest. </p><p>Green offered him a weak smile, grimacing as his body protested at the slightest movement. “Sorry, just tired. Give me a second.”</p><p>Blue huffed, crossing his arms and looking away as concern sparkled in his eyes. He watched the tree hollow for a moment before letting out a growl, grabbing Green’s arm and forcing him to his feet. </p><p>“Come on! We don’t have time to waste.” Blue wrapped Green’s arm around his shoulder, dragging him closer to their Red counterpart. </p><p>Vio snickered behind them, Green joining in when Blue turned to scowl at Vio. </p><p>Blue helped him step over the lip of the hollow, Green offering him an appreciative nod as his limbs returned to him, leaving him with only a bearable ache. He stood up straight and Blue let him go after a wary moment, remaining close to his side on the off-chance Green fell once more. </p><p>“Guys!”</p><p>Their heads whipped over to where Red lay, trapped beneath the paw of the raccoon. Blue growled, moving to step forward when Vio held him back. </p><p>“We need to be careful about this. Look at how close its claws are to Red. If you startle it, we may end up hurting our brother.” </p><p>Blue huffed, baring his teeth to the raccoon but remaining put.</p><p>“Green, can you pass me our wallet?”</p><p>Green sputtered. Did Vio intend to <em>buy</em> their counterpart back? He did know this was a wild animal, right?</p><p>Vio plucked out a green rupee, waving it into the sunlight. The raccoon perked up as it sparkled under the light, ears rising in interest, but it didn’t move. </p><p>Vio huffed, plucking out a yellow rupee. The raccoon shuffled closer, Red still trapped within its paw. It shook its head, waiting.</p><p>“Seriously?” Vio muttered to himself, hesitating. He shot a glance around at the paraphernalia nearby, the glass bottles, the rings and the medallions. Vio made a face, pulling out a silver rupee and holding it up despite Blue’s protests and Green’s cries.</p><p>The raccoon let out a yip of glee, dropping Red and snatching the rupee from Vio’s hand. It waved dismissively to them, happy with the trade.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here before it changes its mind,” Vio muttered, shoving the wallet back into Green’s satchel and climbing back over the lip of the hollow, Blue hot on his heels. </p><p>Green grabbed Red’s free hand, the other wiping at his watery eyes. He hushed Red when he whimpered, squeezing his hand and leading him outside.</p><p>“Hold on. You just gave that damn thing a silver rupee!” </p><p>“Not here, Blue. Let’s move somewhere safe first. I think Red demands our attention before that.” Vio nodded to Red. He pursed his lips when Red sniffled, but said nothing, shuffling closer to Green with his head lowered.</p><p>“I can’t get us all back down,” Green said, the mere thought of carrying them all down via hookshot leaving his legs shaking.</p><p>“No need. Grab a leaf.”</p><p>Green’s eyes widened in understanding. They grabbed leaves as Four had earlier, leaping off of the branch with whoops of glee—save a quiet, trembling Red. They landed upon the boulder, discarding the leaves. Blue turned to Red, a lecture on his lips when he paused, taking in his counterpart’s shaking form. </p><p>“Red?” Green whispered, stepping closer. </p><p>Red sniffled, looking away. “I thought you guys wouldn’t make it.” </p><p>Green moved forward, enveloping Red in a tight hug. “Hey, don’t worry. We’ll always be there for one another.”</p><p>“It was so scary,” Red admitted, burying his face into Green’s shoulder. </p><p>“I know,” Green murmured. “You’re okay now, though.”</p><p>Red nodded slightly, tightening his hold despite Green’s soothing words. Green rubbed his back, waiting patiently. </p><p>“I cannot believe you gave that thing a silver rupee,” Blue’s voice drifted to him.</p><p>Vio scoffed. “I’d do it again, just so you know. Our lives are more important than a rupee.”</p><p>Blue groaned. “I know that, but a <em>silver</em> rupee.”</p><p>Vio chuckled. “The raccoon was picky.” </p><p>“And big,” Red added, his voice raspy. </p><p>“Those things are awful enough normal sized,” Blue agreed. “Minish-sized? I hate them.”</p><p>Red snorted wetly, rubbing at his eyes and pulling away from Green with an appreciative smile. </p><p>“Thanks for helping me.” </p><p>Green grinned. “That’s what brothers are for.” </p><p>“Wait, what about the fairies?” Red asked, turning curious eyes to Vio.</p><p>Vio shot a look back at the tree. “Not today.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wind dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>His arms burned like the dying flames surrounding him. Mountains of black ash, the remnants of defeated monsters, tainted the earth. Thick, purple blood stained his sword, dripping down its blade lethargically. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wind panted, legs bent, hardly able to support him after such a battle. Around him, his group sported similar poses or leaned upon one another, their ragged breaths leaving wisps in the frigid night air. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Moonlight streamed down upon the clearing, leaving blood and sweat alike gleaming in its wake. It turned the grass an eerie silver as dewdrops clung to the long shoots like frightened children.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Across from them stood Dark, his claws twitching in thought as he eyed the weary group. He caught Wind’s eye, peeling his lips back in a snarl, bared teeth glinting in the pale light. Wind sneered back, straightening his stance despite his screaming muscles, despite everything within him urging him to give in as fatigue weighed him down like lead shackles.</em>
</p>
<p><em>They were </em>so<em> close, now.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Time stepped forward, movements fluid, graceful even after such a harrowing battle. His words were a murmur against the roaring of blood in Wind’s ear, any other noise blocked out in its wake. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was okay, he had a feeling Time’s words would be easy to guess, if Dark’s answering sneer was anything to go by. Something heroic, giving the Dark one last chance to give up and restore peace.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>More mercy than Wind wanted to give him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dark took a wary step back as Time advanced closer, his hand over his sheathed Biggoron sword. Time’s mouth moved once more and the rest of the group followed him, steadily drawing closer as Dark snarled in response like a cornered animal. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wind followed their movements, the roaring in his ears settling as elation filled his belly, pooling like honey in anticipation of a victory. He hoped Dark would attempt something, one final, desperate attack that would give Wind the perfect chance to sink his blade through the bastard’s stomach. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His fingers twitched at the mere thought, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dark took another wary step back, his back hitting a tree. His eyes went wide with fear as the Links approached.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Give up,” Time said, his voice low, daring Dark to attempt to flee. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dark watched him thoughtfully, eyeing off Time’s movements before a grin broke out on his face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wind froze when Dark raised a hand to his lips, letting out a piercing whistle that wracked his bones, forcing him to throw his hands over his ears. Thick fog seeped into the clearing from between the roots of trees, coating his vision on all sides and leaning him blind save the silhouettes of his allies. </em>
</p>
<p><em>“Time!” he called out, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to search for </em>anyone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Screeching from above froze his blood and his heart, Wind turning his gaze to the now milky sky. Another piercing screech, then a yell, panicked and deep. Time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wind turned as the air rippled alongside him, the fog pulled to the side and granting him half a second of vision, enough time to see their leader snatched between the claws of a bird as though he were a child’s doll. As though he were Aryll…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wind let out a yell despite the ice crawling up his throat, calling desperately for Time. The shadow of the bird vanished over the treetops, and with it, their beloved leader. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tears pricked at his eyes, both from grief and the futility of the situation as the fog creeped up on him once more. Wind spun around as another shriek resounded, followed quickly by two more. The fog dispersed as more shouts filled the clearing and Wind raised his hands to protect his eyes from the onslaught of air gushing over him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stood alone in the clearing.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Wind whipped around, a gasp leaving his lips as he saw the retreating forms of more birds, his group—his </em>friends<em>—vanishing as Time had. He acted without thinking, racing towards where the full moon mocked him for his ineptitude. His feet pounded against the damp earth, sending painful shocks up his legs as his body protested against the movement; he could rest later. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Wind reeled back as heat burst forth, burning his eyes, the bushland he had been about to enter erupting into flames. They lashed out, daring him to try and pass, licking as his skin and eliciting pained gasps. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He staggered back, his legs giving out as the last of the birds vanished from sight. Tears spilled from his eyes, blurring the orange of the fire and the green of the forest together as he let out a sob, curling in upon himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Pathetic.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wind whipped around, swiping blindly at thin air.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dark laughed, deep bellows filling the clearing, mocking Wind as he searched for their source. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You couldn’t even save them.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wind flinched back. Dark stood only inches away from him, fangs gleaming orange in the light of the fire. He placed a finger under Wind's chin, raising his head so they could meet eyes. His eyes appraised Wind, before he shook his head with a disappointed tut. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Poor child.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Heat pooled in his stomach, anger thrashing at his inside at the words. Wind growled, spitting in Dark's face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dark blinked in shock, flinching back and reaching up to wipe his face. Wind shook off his hand, raising his chin defiantly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dark growled, stepping back and dusting non-existent dirt from his grey tunic. “Fine. I was going to give you a chance to run, hunt you for sport. But, I think it would be much more satisfying to end your pitiful existence right here.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fear shredded his confidence like claws upon a curtain when Dark turned to face him, eyes glowing red with bloodlust. Wind scrambled to his feet, turning to make a run for it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>White fangs and ashy skin filled his vision, narrowed red eyes meeting his own. Wind gasped, staggering backwards.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Nice try, </em>kid.<em> I won’t give you the chance to run.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Wind screwed his eyes shut as Dark leaped forward.</em>
</p>
<p>He gasped, face hot with burning tears. They rolled down the sides of his face in thick rivulets, staining his bedroll. His body shook as terror clung to his limbs, immobilising him. He watched the blurry night sky with wide eyes, listening, waiting. </p>
<p>Snores filled his ears and relief poured through his shivering frame, doing nothing for his trembling but soothing the grief weighing him down. </p>
<p>They were fine, asleep in their bedrolls.  </p>
<p>The fire crackled nearby, spewing embers into the night sky and forcing a flinch from Wind. He cringed as loftwings soared by overhead, cawing softly to each other.</p>
<p>But…was <em>he</em> fine?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He'll be fine. Probably.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Shattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild has a gift for Four</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s getting dark,” Hyrule noted, pulling aside a branch for Wild to duck under. “We should head back before Wolfie hunts us down again.”</p>
<p>Wild hummed in agreement. “Just a couple more minutes. There’s something here, I can feel it.” </p>
<p>Hyrule’s eyes brightened, any lingering threads of hesitance cut as he stepped forward, scanning the forest. </p>
<p>Wild smiled faintly at the sight of the quiet traveller almost bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. They had drifted away from the group earlier that day, when the village teeming with townsfolk became too much for them. Wild had eavesdropped on two chatting women, learning of treasure hidden away with these woods. </p>
<p>Naturally, he had dragged Hyrule along with him, the traveller just as eager to escape the cacophony of noise surrounding the village as he. </p>
<p>Wild shivered when a cool breeze bit at his skin, blowing strands of hair into his face. He grumbled to himself, tucking them behind his ear and casting a look up at the sky, noting how pale the once pristine blue expanse had become. Dusk approached rapidly, but he could <em>feel</em> the treasure nearby, like a sixth sense. </p>
<p>He turned back to the clearing, Hyrule having already moved over to a mound of boulders, inspecting them thoughtfully. Wild eyed off the pond sitting innocently in the middle of the clearing, several lily pads drifting across its smooth surface. </p>
<p>He crouched down by the pool, resisting the urge to snatch up the frogs as they darted away—now wasn’t the time. Narrowing his eyes as the murky water, he plucked out his slate, enabling the magnetic feature and raising it over the pond. His world had a plethora of chests hidden beneath the veil of water. </p>
<p>Bright red appeared on his screen and he grinned, placing the slate to the side and shoving his hand into the frigid water. </p>
<p>Hyrule jumped at the sudden splash, turning back to him curiously. “Did you find it?” </p>
<p>Wild raised a finger, motioning for Hyrule to wait as he dug through the depths. His fingers caught upon something solid despite the numbness seeping into them and he grinned, grasping it tightly. </p>
<p>He raised his prize into the air, water sloshing out of the pool at the disturbance, staining his tunic and the earth around him alike. In his hand, a shimmering red dagger, its blade smooth, with a deadly sharp edge. The hilt was an inky black, several indents carved into it for purchase. </p>
<p>Hyrule gasped in awe, stepping closer to admire the blade. “It’s beautiful!” </p>
<p>Wild grinned, stashing it away in his slate and standing. “We can check it out later. Let’s head back before they send someone looking: I’d rather not be yelled at today.” </p>
<p>Hyrule snickered, hooking their arms together as Wild led the way back to the town. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me you broke not one, but <em>two</em> swords in the few hours you two were gone.” Four’s voice came out weary despite the glare he shot Wild. His eyes flitted away quickly and he gestured to the floor, nodding for Wild to place them upon the wooden surface. </p>
<p>Wild hesitated, eyebrows furrowing when he didn’t receive the usual five-minute lecture from their Smithy. He glanced around the room, the fireplace casting a golden light upon the forms of his tired friends. With the exception of Wind and Warriors, who had already gone to bed, the group sat back upon the plush green couches surrounding the hearth. </p>
<p>Sky had already nodded off, his soft snores filling the room, and Wild had a sneaking suspicion that Time had as well, his head having fallen back a little too far against the back of the couch. None of them paid him or Four any attention where they sat behind the couches, content to roam their own minds in what little time they had in safety.</p>
<p>Which meant he couldn’t ask anyone else if they thought Four’s behaviour was...odd.</p>
<p>“Wild?”</p>
<p>Four’s eyes pierced his own, brows creased curiously as he shot a glance down to the weapons expectantly. Wild found his gaze lingering on the darkness smudged underneath Four’s eyes, but he passed over the blades before he could be questioned. </p>
<p>Four pursed his lips as he inspected the first sword, eyeing off the chip—if the jagged, gaping hole on the blade could be described as such—before shaking his head. </p>
<p>“How did you—never mind,” he said with a sigh, placing the sword down gently. </p>
<p>Four merely shot a glance at the second blade before deeming it irreparable. Wild had guessed as much when the wizzrobe’s flames melted the blade into a disfigured lump, but he still held on to the tattered strings of hope. </p>
<p>He stashed them away in his slate, making a mental note to throw away the second later when his eyes drifted back to Four, who had begun biting his nails in thought. </p>
<p>Wild shifted closer, the movement going unnoticed. His lips thinned as he noticed the worry clouding Four’s eyes, his usual kaleidoscope of shining colours turned a dull, murky grey in its wake. </p>
<p>Wild opened his mouth to ask what was bothering him when Four stood, announcing his intentions to head to bed. The others murmured their good nights, waving him off none the wiser about Four’s internal conflict. </p>
<p>Wild watched him go until he disappeared upstairs, barely a sound left in his wake. He looked down to his slate, worrying his lip between his teeth. His eyes lit up as an idea pushed its way to the forefront of his mind and he eyed off the dagger stashed away in his slate. If Four was still upset in the morning, surely, a gift would help him feel better?</p>
<p>If he wasn’t upset, well...Wild owed him for all the weapons he had repaired. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Wild tightened the cord, tying off a quick knot to ensure the rope held around the thick fabric. Red, like the blade. </p>
<p>He took the gift in his hands, rolling it over to inspect his work, ensuring every inch of the dagger remained covered, not revealing even the slightest glimpse inside. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw none. </p>
<p>Sunlight peeled on through the thin shades, leaving a mosaic of light spread out across his body. He had awoken well before the sun had, eager to prepare the present for Four. Determination filled his veins as he stood, leaving him shaking in anticipation, the present quivering slightly in his grasp. </p>
<p>He slipped out of the room, neither Sky nor Hyrule awakening with his light steps. This part would be easy; so long as he was careful, he wouldn’t end up with a blade pressed to his throat before the day started. </p>
<p>He only needed to slip into the room Four occupied and leave the gift on the bedside table. He had no doubt Wind wouldn’t wake, and Legend wouldn’t give him away—his slate had blackmail for a reason. </p>
<p>Legend’s eyes flicked over to him when he opened the door, his back pressed against the bed’s headboard and a book in his hands. Wild raised a finger to his lips, waving off Legend’s questioning gaze and holding up the gift. Legend shrugged, turning back to his book, although Wild caught his eyes flitting over curiously every so often. </p>
<p>Four’s bed was empty, the blankets neat and only slightly, as though he hadn’t occupied it for long—he certainly hadn't slept in it. Wild pursed his lips, turning back to Legend and gesturing towards the bed questioningly.</p>
<p>Legend waved his hand vaguely towards the door, then towards the floor. </p>
<p>Downstairs.</p>
<p>Wild nodded his thanks, slipping out of the room once more. The stairs creaked under him despite his light steps and he winced as the noise echoed up the hallway. So much for the element of surprise.</p>
<p>Four sat in front of the fire, ignoring the plush couches in favour of sitting on the rug, closer to the warmth. In the whispering light of the embers, Wild could make out the distant look in his eyes and the darkness under them, achingly deeper than the night before. </p>
<p>Moving the hand holding the blade behind his back, he cleared his throat to gain Four’s attention as he picked his way over between the couches. Four nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping around to face Wild with wide, shining eyes. </p>
<p>Wild held back a grimace at the sight, offering him a reassuring grin as Four scrambled to stand. </p>
<p>“Wild! You’re up late.”</p>
<p>Wild huffed a laugh. “Early, actually.” </p>
<p>Four shot a glance outside, eyes widening when he saw the strips of sunlight filtering through the curtains. He muttered a curse under his breath, turning away from Wild slightly. </p>
<p>Wild cleared his throat again, his grip on the blade tightening slightly. “I have something for you.” </p>
<p>Four turned to him quizzically at that, head tilting slightly as curiosity lit up the eyes that had been so dark only minutes ago. He nodded for Wild to continue, leaning forward in anticipation. </p>
<p>Wild grinned, bringing the wrapped blade out from behind his back and presenting it to Four with a flourishing bow. Four snorted at the exaggerated movement and Wild counted it as a win, standing up straight when the blade was taken from his hands. </p>
<p>Four sat back down on the carpet, patting the spot beside him invitingly. Once they were settled, he meticulously unravelled the cord, Wild shaking beside him as he waited. </p>
<p>The last piece of rope fell away and Four peeled the fabric back, revealed the beautiful red dagger. </p>
<p>Its blade had snapped cleanly in half. </p>
<p>Wild sputtered, eyes wide. He had wrapped it only ten minutes ago! <em>How?</em></p>
<p>“It was fine when I wrapped it, I swear!”</p>
<p>Four began to shake and Wild’s breath hitched, worried he had hurt his friend’s feelings when they were already fragile. </p>
<p>He flinched when laughter erupted from Four’s mouth and he fell back, turning to Wild and attempting to speak before he dissolved into laughter once more. </p>
<p>Wild’s face turned as red as the blade and he crossed his arms petulantly as Four wiped away tears, a satisfied smile remaining on his face as he looked down at the blade fondly. </p>
<p>“You know, I’m really starting to think you <em>are</em> cursed.”</p>
<p>Wild choked on his words, attempting to give Four a stink-eye, unable to commit when he found himself snickering along with Four. </p>
<p>“Hyrule and I found it yesterday. I wanted to give you something, as a thank you for fixing up my weapons. Well, the salvageable ones, that is.” </p>
<p>Four chuckled, running his fingers over the grip of the dagger.</p>
<p>“And,” Wild continued, looking away when nerves pooled in his stomach and left his fingers shaking. He squeezed the sleeve of his shirt. “You seem down, so I was hoping it would help.” </p>
<p>Four’s breath caught, his hand freezing along the blade. He bit his lip, beginning to shake his head slightly before he froze. A sigh fell from his lips, weary as it was heavy. </p>
<p>“I’ve just...been missing an old friend,” Four admitted, eyes staring straight into the fire, even if they were distant. Wild smiled when he noticed the colours flickering in them once more, devoid of the dull grey that had tainted them the night before. </p>
<p>“I guess I didn’t realise I had new friends to lean on.” Four turned to him with a gentle smile and Wild found himself easily returning it, a warmth blossoming in his stomach that had nothing to do with the fire. </p>
<p>“Thank you for this,” Four added, pushing the pieces of the blade back together thoughtfully. </p>
<p>Wild shifted closer, wrapping an arm around Four’s shoulders carefully, settling when Four leaned into the comfort easily. </p>
<p>“Anytime.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Teeming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild has an idea on how to deal with a horde of monsters. Time disapproves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you…hear that?” Hyrule asked, gaze distant as he tried to work out what the odd, scuttling noise was. The faint, unsettling sound had picked its way through the sounds of the group unpacking, leaving his ears twitching and his lips thin.</p>
<p>Legend turned towards him raising an eyebrow. “Hear what? Wind pestering Time?” </p>
<p>Hyrule rolled his eyes, clearing his throat to draw Legend’s attention away from where Wind was clinging to Time’s arm. “Not that. <em>Listen.</em>” </p>
<p>When Legend frowned and shook his head, Hyrule groaned. He grabbed Legend’s arm, dragging him up from his seated position by the fire. </p>
<p>“Hey!” </p>
<p>Hyrule ignored his protests, tugging Legend’s arm once more when he tried to pull away. Legend sighed heavily, but allowed Hyrule to lead him over to the boulders cocooning them into the clearing, the rocks rising high enough to keep them hidden. </p>
<p>The scuttling grew louder, accompanied by wet snorting and growling. Dread formed a pit in Hyrule’s stomach and he turned to Legend, raising an eyebrow as if to say, ‘I told you so’. </p>
<p>Legend, for once, avoided a snarky reply, clambering up the curve of a boulder. “Ah, shit.” </p>
<p>Hyrule’s grimaced at the blunt words, anxiety coiling in his gut as he climbed up beside Legend. The rough rock scraped at his fingers as he clutched the boulder tightly for purchase. </p>
<p>He hauled himself over the curve of the boulder, a worried hum leaving his mouth at the sight that followed.</p>
<p>Dozens of monsters crowded on the other side, the dirt path they had been following only an hour before covered completely by their mangy hides. Moblins butted heads or smacked each other around, scuffling up dirt and leaves alike and earning hisses from the monsters alongside them. Lizalfos patrolled the trail, eyes scanning for even a hint of the heroes, spears clutched in their claws. Ropes slithered about, occasionally snatching up an ally’s weapon, earning them a smack until the item was released.</p>
<p>“That looks like fun,” Legend murmured, ducking when a lizalfos turned its gaze toward them, eyes narrowed. </p>
<p>They slipped back down the rock, sharing a look. </p>
<p>“Let’s alert the others about that,” Hyrule said, biting his lip when another clang rang out from the other side of the boulder. </p>
<p>“This is going to suck,” Legend said in disdain, leading the way back to camp. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Wait, how many?” Time’s brows rose in alarm. Such a large number of monsters barely 20 metres away could have proven dangerous, had they not noticed sooner.</p>
<p>“Dozens, maybe fifty?” Legend guessed, shrugging as he dug through his bag. </p>
<p>“Closer to 60, I believe,” Hyrule added pleasantly.</p>
<p>Time ran a hand down his face tiredly. “We can’t ignore them. They could attack us during the night, or an innocent civilian. We need to dispose of the group as quickly and painlessly as possible.”</p>
<p>Wild raised a hand, a maniacal glint to his eye. Time searched the other heroes for a long, desperate moment before he resigned himself to Wild’s idea.</p>
<p>“Wild.” He nodded, the movement seeming to age him further. </p>
<p>Wild grinned brightly, bringing out his slate and swiping through his materials. “So, this is something I’ve wanted to try for a while. There’s a type of chuchu in my world that explodes when you touch it. It’s gel is extremely flammable, so I believe we could use that to our advantage. If we catch the monsters when they’re sleeping, we can dump this over them and take out most in seconds!” </p>
<p>Time closed his eye, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You think it will work?” </p>
<p>Wild nodded eagerly. “Definitely. None of the monsters you described are immune to fire, after all.” </p>
<p>“We’ll try it, if you think it will keep us from another enormous battle. We can keep ice rods ready for the consequential flames.”</p>
<p>They waited until the moon rose high into the sky, looking down on them in its full glory, as though waiting in anticipation to see Wild’s plan play out.</p>
<p>The monsters, as predicted, were sleeping. Hyrule was only glad the beasts of Legend’s world were so lazy; his own were tireless, hunting him down without mercy. </p>
<p>Wild held a metal bucket in one hand, provided by their resident hoarder with only a slight grumble. Even Legend was intrigued as to how this would go down. </p>
<p>Wild swiped through his slate, tapping several times before a mass of red sludge poured into the bucket. He staggered under the weight slightly, before turning to the monsters with a maniacal grin. </p>
<p>“Stay close, but out of the way. You don’t want this on your clothes.”</p>
<p>Hyrule moves well away from the rolling, red sludge, the others quick to join him. They watched as Wild creeped past the monsters, lining the trail with the ooze, pouring it over the still slithering ropes. He refilled the bucket several times, ensuring the trails surrounded every visible monster before he returned to their sides.</p>
<p>“Back!” Wild ushered them away, behind the cover of the boulders. He lay down over the top of the boulder, hastily wrapping the tip of a spear in cloth. Hyrule shuffled nervously as Wild lit the fabric, waiting for a monster to awaken and alert the horde. </p>
<p>“Here we go!” </p>
<p>Hyrule yelped, squeezing his eyes shut in fear as a resounding boom thundered through his eardrums. He dropped his sword in favour of pressing his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to rid them of the noise. </p>
<p>It vanished within a second, leaving his ears ringing in its wake. He opened his eyes warily, Wild on the ground beside him, having been knocked onto his back from the force of the explosion. Wild shot him a grin, his teeth glinting in the amber glow now surrounding them.</p>
<p>“Wild!” Time hissed, his glare deep and crinkling his nose, the anger in his eye brightened by the flames dancing over the treetops above them.</p>
<p>Wild had the decency to appear sheepish. “So...it was both flammable and explosive.”</p>
<p>Time hummed, narrowing his eyes further. “You destroyed the forest.”</p>
<p>Wild shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time. We got all the monsters, anyway!”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, this isn’t the first time?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wild is an absolute gremlin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fierce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of 'Screech.'<br/>Wind apologises.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands shoved him forward, and Wind shot a glare back at Legend. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be coming with me?” He narrowed his eyes, shoving aside the desperation that another person joined him in his hunt for Sky. Sky’s fury could be spread among the both of them rather than solely towards him.</p>
<p>“No, because I didn’t call his bird a ‘stupid thing’ and offend him.” </p>
<p>Wind crossed his arms, as though to keep the guilt trapped within his chest, keeping it from showing on his face. “You weren’t exactly nice to Crimson either.” </p>
<p>“I only asked him to be quiet. Now, you’re stalling. Go.” Legend ushered him in the direction Sky had disappeared. </p>
<p>Wind grumbled under his breath, slipping through the bushes. As the faint murmurs vanished and the light of the fire darkened, unease settled in his gut. He bit his lip as he picked his way through the undergrowth, eyes flitting about in search of Sky and Crimson.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t have been so rude, he <em>knew</em> that. Sleep had been only seconds away when the bird began making a ruckus, and his tired mind hadn’t comprehended the words before they left his mouth. </p>
<p>The guilt clawed at his ribs, mimicking the branches scratching at his face as he stumbled past. He reached up to place a hand over his cheek, grimacing as the scratch burned, his hand coming away wet. </p>
<p>That didn’t matter, he needed to find Sky and apologise, first. If Sky didn’t forgive him? Well, he deserved that—as much as his chest hollowed at the thought. </p>
<p>Wind yelped when his boot caught on a rock, stumbling in an attempt to catch himself as he fell through the bushes, a clearing opening up before him. He crashed to the ground, face twisting in displeasure as the dewy grass soaked his tunic. </p>
<p>Wind pulled himself up to rest on his elbows, looking up to make eye contact with Sky from across the clearing. He froze, nerves crashing through his stomach like a blizzard. </p>
<p>Sky narrowed his eyes, turning his attention to Crimson, who sat behind him. He muttered something, to which Crimson let out a supportive croon, nuzzling Sky’s neck. </p>
<p>Wind stood, brushing away the mud collecting on his tunic and eyeing off Sky warily. He needed to apologise, but Sky clearly wanted nothing to do with him. Turning back seemed so appealing, but he <em>had</em> to do this. He owed it to Sky.</p>
<p>Resigning himself to whatever fate Sky seemed fit, Wind stepped closer, trying to ignore the way his legs shook in anxious anticipation. </p>
<p>“Sky...” his voice came out weak, wavering uncertainly in the breeze, and he grimaced. </p>
<p>Sky turned to him and Wind flinched back at the heat in his glare, magma pouring from his narrowed eyes and burning through Wind, his nose scrunched up in disgust. </p>
<p>“Have you come to mock him more?” Sky’s voice was calm, dangerously so, as though daring Wind to speak, daring him to try take another jab as Crimson.</p>
<p>Wind shook his head quickly, opening his mouth to apologise only to fumble over his words when Sky took a step closer to him, lips peeled back into a sneer. </p>
<p>“I won’t stand for it. Crimson isn’t just some ‘stupid bird,’ he’s my soulmate, and I won’t sit back while someone mocks him! I don’t care if you make fun of me, but you will never insult Crimson,” Sky spat, eyes shimmering in his anger. </p>
<p>Wind nodded quickly, taking a hesitant step back as his own eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He wouldn’t let them fall, not when Sky’s wrath was justified.</p>
<p>Sky scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away as he fumed. </p>
<p>Wind bit his lip, clenching his fists tightly as he raised his gaze. “Sky, I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Sky looked back, eyes wide in shock. Wind held his gaze, forcing back his tears because this wasn’t about him. </p>
<p>“I was tired and cranky, and I spoke without thinking. I didn’t mean it, but I still said it and I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Sky blinked, the anger in his eyes fading as he processed Wind’s apology. Wind looked away when his vision became too blurry, refusing to show Sky those stupid tears, because what kind of hero cried when they had to apologise?</p>
<p>He jumped when Sky’s hand landed over his shoulder, a comforting squeeze following the gesture. </p>
<p>“Wind.” </p>
<p>He looked up hesitantly, relief flooding through him when he saw no heat in Sky’s gaze. The tension in his shoulders fell away as Sky smiled at him, drawing him closer into an embrace. </p>
<p>“Thank you for your apology. It means a lot, to take the time to apologise rather than avoid it. That takes a lot of courage, to admit you were wrong.” </p>
<p>Wind inhaled sharply, bringing his arms up to wrap around Sky’s waist. Sky smiled, running a gentle hand up his back. </p>
<p>“I’m shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m sorry,” Sky said, squeezing him tightly as if to emphasise his apology. </p>
<p>Wind shook his head from where it was pressed against Sky’s chest. “No, I deserved it after being so rude to you. Is he really your soulmate?” Wind added when Sky breathed in to refute him.</p>
<p>Sky hummed his assent. “Back on Skyloft, we meet our soulmates at a young age. Everyone has a loftwing soulmate, and we’d protect each other with our lives.” </p>
<p>Wind nodded in understanding. It was no wonder Sky had blown up at him if they were that close.</p>
<p>“People used to make fun of me because of Crimson, actually.” </p>
<p>Wind frowned, leaning back slightly to inspect Sky’s face, expecting a smirk that indicated a joke, because why would <em>anyone</em> tease someone over their soulmate?</p>
<p>He saw nothing but sincerity in Sky’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Crimson loftwings were thought to be extinct, so when he arrived, they thought it was some great sign. I guess the others at the academy didn’t like that, so they teased me for him. I didn’t care for their harsh words against me, but when they kidnapped Crimson and trapped him solely to beat me in a ceremony, I wouldn’t stand for it. I guess that protectiveness never left me.” </p>
<p>Wind hummed in understanding. “I shouldn’t have said those things about him.” </p>
<p>Sky smiled down at him, ruffling his hair fondly and eliciting a hell of indignation from his lips. </p>
<p>“You apologised, and I can tell you regret it, so I forgive you.” </p>
<p>Wind stopped protesting, grinning up at Sky. </p>
<p>“So, do you want to go for a ride?”</p>
<p>Wind shook his head quickly. “No!” </p>
<p>Sky laughed, bringing his hands up to placate him. “Alright, alright. We should fix up those scratches on your face, though.” </p>
<p>Wind blinked, raising a hand to the forgotten streaks of red. “Oh, I forgot.” </p>
<p>Sky shot him a look of disbelief, before rolling his eyes and taking Wind’s hand. “Come on. Crimson will meet us back there.”</p>
<p>Wind smiled, tightening his grip on Sky’s hand as they made their way back to camp together, Crimson's shadow following alongside them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mysterious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Companion piece to Sword.<br/>Wild returns the favour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun kissed the horizon, it’s rays stretching out across the expansive ocean in golden ripples. The palm trees shuddered in the ocean breeze, the rustling of their leaves mingling with the crashing of waves. </p>
<p>Wild stepped out onto the white sand, his boots sinking into their depths despite his light steps. He drew his cloak closer around his body when the wind bit at his skin, trying to snatch the cloth away from him. </p>
<p>His lips thinned, the desire to turn around and head back down the boardwalk to the bonfire almost overwhelming, tugging at his gut in an attempt to drag him away from what lay before him. He had a duty first, though. </p>
<p>Twilight sat on the shore, a knee drawn to his chest, his head resting atop it as he gazed out at the ocean. Golden strips lit up his hair, leaving a halo around his head. They set his form alight in a warm glow; he sat slumped regardless of the beauty before him. </p>
<p>Wild couldn’t count the amount of times Twilight had been there for him, had been able to notice the slightest hints of his pain and said <em>just</em> the right thing to disperse it. And yet, Wild never knew how to approach these situations, when Twilight disappeared to watch as the sun set, an air of melancholy following him despite his quick smiles. </p>
<p>He wouldn’t let him suffer alone again, not when he could <em>try</em> to help. Pushing aside the nerves in his gut telling him he would only make it worse, Wild moved forward so he stood beside Twilight. Biting his lip, he sat down next to him, offering Twilight a smile when he turned curiously—his heart skipped a beat when he noticed Twilight’s eyes were shining. </p>
<p>Twilight cleared his throat, looking away. “Cub,” he greeted roughly. </p>
<p>Wild’s brows furrowed and he shifted closer. “Are you okay?” He asked, cutting to the chase. He’d never been one to beat around the bush. </p>
<p>Twilight didn’t answer for a while, watching the calm water lap at the sand with introspective eyes. He began to trace patterns into the sand, biting his lip as his thoughts strayed from him.</p>
<p>Finally, he sighed and said, “I’ll be alright, Cub.”</p>
<p>Wild hummed worriedly. “But you’re not now, are you?” </p>
<p>Twilight slumped further at that. “I guess not.” </p>
<p>Wild moved so he sat close enough to lean against Twilight’s side comfortingly. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>Twilight smiled appreciatively, turning back to the sea as he hummed in thought. Wild leaned further into his side when the ocean breeze began to bite, the sun setting rapidly before them. </p>
<p>“Sometimes, I feel a melancholy overwhelm me at this time of the day,” Twilight said, his voice so quiet it was almost snatched away by the wind. Wild found himself grateful for their close proximity when he was able to catch it. </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Twilight nodded, leaning back to wrap his arm around Wild. Whether it was to comfort himself or keep Wild warm, he wasn’t certain. </p>
<p>“This time of the day,” Twilight continued, gaining Wild’s attention once more from where he had begun drawing in the damp sand, imitating the odd symbols Twilight had done across from him.</p>
<p>“Sometimes it just reminds me of how much I miss her,” he said, lowering his head. </p>
<p>Wild instantly wrapped his arms around Twilight’s middle, squeezing him tightly when he shuddered. “It’s okay to miss her. You don’t have to be alone when you’re upset, though.” </p>
<p>Twilight let out a shaky breath. “It’s just easier. I don’t want to bring you all down with me.” </p>
<p>Wild huffed, shaking his head. “You won’t bring us down if you ask for help, we can lift you back up so you feel better. You always help me when I’m down, so I want to return the favour whenever you feel like this. Not out of obligation, but because I care.” </p>
<p>Twilight sniffled at his words and Wild held on tighter to emphasise them. He pressed his face into Twilight’s shoulder when he began to tremble slightly. “Thanks, Cub. You don’t know how much that means to me.”</p>
<p>“Is there anything I can do to help?” Wild asked, peeking up curiously through his bangs.</p>
<p>Twilight smiled down at him, eyes red-rimmed but shining with hope. “You’ve already done so much. Just your presence helps immensely.”</p>
<p>Wild nodded, shifting so they could watch the remainder of the sunset together. “Then I’ll stay until you feel better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twilight deserves all the love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legend returns home, and Ravio seems a little despondent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legend groaned as the portal spat him out onto a rocky trail, gravel digging into his palms if only to annoy him further. He leaned back to sit on his knees, wincing as the rocks bit into his legs at the movement. Before him sat a cottage, <em>his</em> cottage, placed at the end of the trail where the trees began to thin and open into a field. </p>
<p>Smoke poured out of its chimney and into the evening air, promising a warm respite from the nipping breeze outside. Behind him, the faint chatter of town slipped through the forest as the tavern filled with rowdy guests desperate for a late-night drink.</p>
<p>“This is my world,” he announced, shifting to stand, brushing away the dirt that clung to his tunic.</p>
<p>Wild followed his gaze, lips peeling back into a grin when he noticed the house. “We can stay at your place for the night. I’d <em>love</em> to see what else you’ve got stored away in there.” </p>
<p>Legend whirled around to glare at him. “You will <em>not</em> touch my stuff.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We can stay there because it’s the safest place nearby, but <em>no one </em> touches anything, got it?”</p>
<p>Murmurs of assent greeted him, but none of them looked him in the eye, Hyrule going as far as to whistle innocently. </p>
<p>Absolute heathens, the lot of them. At least he had moved his cursed items since last time. </p>
<p>They ascended the steps to the porch, the rich aroma of beef stew seeping through the door and leaving them all sighing in anticipation. Legend pulled at the string tied around his neck, the golden key hidden beneath his tunic glinting in the pale moonlight. </p>
<p>He ushered everyone inside quickly, casting a wary look around for any monsters, entering only once he deemed the area safe. The warmth hit him first, enveloping him in its comforting embrace and soothing any chills that had been wracking his frame. The stew followed after, earthy undertones joining the savoury scent, drawing him into the kitchen, where the rest of the Links already stood. </p>
<p>As he had expected, a pot sat upon the stove, a fogged-over glass lid keeping the warmth inside, allowing the stew to simmer. </p>
<p>“Can we <em>please</em> eat that?” Warriors asked, reaching out to remove the lid, leaning closer to appreciate the aroma that wafted from the uncovered stew. </p>
<p>Legend rolled his eyes, waving him off. “Sure. Don’t eat all of it, though. You’ll owe Ravio for the meal tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Speaking of: where <em>was</em> the merchant? </p>
<p>“I’ll cook him up twice as much stew before we leave,” Wild promised, drawing a ladle from his slate. He began to serve the stew into bowls Warriors had dug out from the cabinet. </p>
<p>“I’ll come get some later, I’ve got to deal with Ravio,” Legend said, drifting over to the stairs. </p>
<p>He shot a glance into the living room, but it remained barren as well—not that he had expected Ravio to be there, not with them roaming around in the room over. </p>
<p>Pursing his lips in annoyance, he ascended the stairs. Surely, Ravio wasn’t asleep, the moon had only begun to drift above the canopy of the forest, and the stew had been untouched. </p>
<p>The door to Ravio’s room sat slightly ajar as Legend hovered outside. He carefully pushed it open, wary of anything falling onto him—it wouldn’t be the first time. </p>
<p>If he planned on pranking Legend, he would be evicting him. Effective: immediately.</p>
<p>Nothing fell on him, so he took it as a win as he stepped further into the dark room. Ravio lay on the bed, his back facing Legend and his ears pointed downwards. Silver streaks of moonlight wrapped around his form as he turned towards the sound of Legend’s boots. </p>
<p>Ravio gasped, but Legend couldn’t make out his face in the shadows. “You’re back,” he breathed, his voice raspy.</p>
<p>Legend tilted his head at the lack of enthusiasm. Ravio was an affectionate person; for him to stay in bed rather than greet Legend with an embrace—no matter how often he complained—was odd. </p>
<p>Concern twisted in his gut, but he refused to let it show on his face. He cleared his throat to rid any of the worry clogging it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we switched only twenty minutes ago. The others are eating your stew,” he added, determined to get a normal reaction out of Ravio. The lack of his usual exuberance left Legend on edge, resisting the urge to shift his feet.</p>
<p>Ravio hummed noncommittally. “That’s okay. I’m not hungry, anyway.” </p>
<p>The worry increased tenfold, and Legend couldn’t stop his brows from furrowing in the wake of such an intense emotion. He stepped closer, words falling from his mouth before he could stop them. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Ravio inhaled sharply. A brief moment of silence followed, echoing throughout the room and leaving Legend’s ears buzzing in its wake.</p>
<p>Ravio nodded slowly. “Just a stomach ache,” he assured Legend. “We’re you worried about me, Mr Hero?” </p>
<p>Legend could almost <em>hear</em> his smirk from across the room and he found himself immensely grateful for the shadows hiding his face when heat rushed to his cheeks. </p>
<p>“No! Of course not,” he said, crossing his arms subconsciously and looking away. “I just don’t want to deal with the process of finding someone else to look after my house while I’m gone.” </p>
<p>Ravio hummed faintly, turning to look out of the window, wrapping his arms around his stomach. </p>
<p>“I’ll leave you be, then,” Legend added, retreating from the room before Ravio could pester him with another tease. He had gotten worked up over nothing <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>He missed the way Ravio slumped dejectedly.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The next day brought about a spring breeze perfumed by the flowers of the forest, it’s sweetness trickling in through the open windows of the kitchen. It mingled with the thick scent of fresh bread, Wild having woken up early to prepare them all a nice breakfast. The kitchen bustled with pleasant energy, the beautiful day combined with plentiful rest leaving the Links amicable, rather than at each other’s throats. </p>
<p>Even Warriors offered him a kind smile when he descended the steps. </p>
<p>Legend sat at the table, poking Wind playfully when the kid came a little too close to elbowing him in the midst of his gesticulating. Wind shot him a sour look, but mirth sparkled in his eyes and Legend couldn’t help but chuckle with him. </p>
<p>Wild served them breakfast with a flourish, dozens of fresh rolls piled high on a plate accompanied by bowls of raspberries and a platter of marinated meats. To finish it off, Wild places down two jugs of freshly squeezed orange juice, a proud sparkle in his eyes when they all complimented his efforts. Needless to say, they all dug in without hesitation. </p>
<p>“Is your friend sleeping well?” Wild asked when it was just the two of them in the kitchen, Legend drying bowls while Wild washed them. </p>
<p>Legend blinked, his hands freezing as he turned to Wild curiously. “Ravio?”</p>
<p>Wild hummed, nodding for him to hurry so he could pass off a clean plate. “He got up early while I was kneading the dough. I don’t know what he’s like normally, so don’t mind me if I’m wrong, but he seemed quite tired. It just appeared as though something was on his mind, and I haven’t seen him since.”</p>
<p>Legend frowned, placing his dry plate to the side and taking the proffered one from Wild. “What do you mean, something was on his mind?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know. He seemed distant when I tried to chat, and he kept biting at his nails. I don’t know, maybe he just doesn’t like mornings?” </p>
<p>Legend hummed, last night’s worry unfurling in his stomach like a flower looking to the sun, reaching up into his chest until he couldn’t ignore it any longer.</p>
<p>Ravio was a morning person. </p>
<p>On countless occasions, he had dragged Legend out of bed at the crack of dawn, his words bubbly and bright as he went over his plans for the day while Legend groaned in displeasure. </p>
<p>Legend had a feeling this was more than just a little stomach ache. </p>
<p>“Do you know where he went?” He tried to hide the concern lacing his voice. <em>Tried</em>. </p>
<p>Wild smiled knowingly, drying his hands off and turning to give Legend his full attention. “I think he mentioned something about a garden,” he offered, shrugging slightly. “I know he’s not inside.” </p>
<p>Legend nodded his thanks, turning to place away the last of the plates. He’d been gone for over a month, this time. Anything could have happened and he would be left none the wiser. His stomach twisted at the thought and he put aside any images of Ravio being attacked by monsters—by people. Maybe it was only the stomach ache that still ailed him. </p>
<p>Legend hoped so. </p>
<p>He drifted through the back door, waving to Wild as he left. The rest of the group would be distracted by his collection of items for at least another few hours, so he needn’t worry about anyone pestering him yet. </p>
<p>Outside, the sun shone down on him in a cloudless sky, leaving the earth in a golden haze. The breeze tickled his nose, laden with the scent of flowers, eliciting a sneeze from him. </p>
<p>Legend huffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve as he searched for Ravio. He caught a flash of purple as he drifted further out into his yard, the garden alongside the house spreading out before him. Ravio knelt by the flowerbeds, digging through the dirt and pulling out weeds. His cloak lay discarded behind him, leaving him in his black undershirt as he tore out another weed. </p>
<p>Legend watched, arms crossed, as Ravio sat back on his knees with a heavy sigh, worrying his lip between his teeth for a moment before he continued working. </p>
<p>Definitely not a stomach ache, then. </p>
<p>Oh, how Legend despised these sorts of conversations, despised anything with the words ‘emotional vulnerability,’ slapped onto it, even if it wasn’t coming from him. Jokes were easier. Jokes were reliable. </p>
<p>The concern gnawing through his ribs didn’t care for his feelings, it only demanded that he go find out what was hurting his best friend. </p>
<p>Legend stepped closer before he could give in to the urge to flee. “Hey, Ravi,” he said, kneeling down beside him to help with the housework—it was his house after all, he wasn’t delaying the inevitable. </p>
<p>Ravio flinched, looking up with wide eyes. A hand made its way to his chest when he saw it was only Legend and he turned his gaze away quickly. “I’ve got this, Mr Hero. You can go back inside, if you want.” </p>
<p>Legend frowned at the soft-spoken words, hands pausing from where they were tearing out a particularly nasty weed. He removed it before Ravio could notice his hesitance. </p>
<p>“Trying to get rid of me, are you?” he asked, voice light with humour.</p>
<p>Ravio shrunk slightly, fingers curling tightly around the roots of a weed he had just pulled. “No, of course not. I just thought you might like to show them your collection. Besides, no one likes weeding gardens.” </p>
<p>Legend pursed his lips when Ravio twisted the plant between his fingers, before discarding it with disgust. He couldn’t help but feel there was something deeper to Ravio’s words; something personal. </p>
<p>“It’s my house: I can’t make you do all the work,” Legend tried, a reassuring grin on his face that fell when Ravio didn’t turn to him. </p>
<p>They fell into silence as they methodically cleared the garden, Ravio moving further away when Legend shifted closer to help clear his part, rather than leaning into his space as he usually would. </p>
<p>“So,” Legend began when Ravio began to worry his lip between his teeth <em>again</em>. “Did you have breakfast?” Because Wild hadn’t mentioned it, and even if there was something deeper, Ravio <em>had</em> mentioned a stomach ache last night. </p>
<p>Ravio turned a faint pink, looking away quickly and reaching up to his shoulders. His hands fell back to his sides when he realised his cloak lay a few feet away and he finally nodded. </p>
<p>“Yeah, just...something light.” </p>
<p>Legend hummed. “Is your stomach still bothering you?” </p>
<p>Ravio shook his head. “No. It’s okay, now.” </p>
<p>Then why was he still acting so odd? </p>
<p>Ravio let out a heavy sigh, leaning forward to continue working when Legend placed a hand over his shoulder. His friend tensed under his touch, inhaling sharply, but he refused to let Ravio hurt alone, not anymore; not if he could help. </p>
<p>“Ravi...what’s wrong?” </p>
<p>Ravio’s eyes widened a little too quickly and he looked away, fidgeting with his shirt. </p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong. Why would it be, Mr Hero?” </p>
<p>Legend sighed. “You don’t have to call me that, you know?”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Ravio mumbled, and <em>shit</em>. Legend back-pedalled waving his hands in an attempt to placate. </p>
<p>“No! It’s okay, if you want to. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to—”</p>
<p>“—do you think I’m fat?” Ravio cut him off, his arms reaching up to curl around his middle. </p>
<p>Legend froze, eyes widening as confusion addled his mind. </p>
<p>“I—what?” he sputtered, unable to form coherent words, because <em>what?</em></p>
<p>Ravio took in a deep breath, then began to ramble, words spilling from his mouth as though he had no control over them, couldn’t hold them in any longer. </p>
<p>“Janet mentioned it the other day, and you know I don’t normally care for her comments, but then she said—she said you weren’t coming back because I was—” He made a face, eyes shimmering. “And that you hated it. You hated…”</p>
<p>Silence rang in his ears despite the rustling of leaves in the forest, despite the raucous laughter of his team from inside. </p>
<p>Legend inhaled sharply when Ravio sniffled, tightening his hold on himself and turning his head even further away from him.</p>
<p>“Ravi...” what was he meant to say to that? Ravio had clearly been grilling himself over it for days now. </p>
<p>Had he even had a stomach ache last night, or was he only trying to avoid Legend? </p>
<p>“Janet is a bitch, okay?” he said, narrowing his eyes at the thought of the woman down at the bakery. He would be giving her a few choice words later. “I don’t want you to listen to anything that woman says.” </p>
<p>Ravio didn’t turn back to him. </p>
<p>Her words had really cut him deeply, hadn’t they? </p>
<p>Legend clenched his fists, knowing he would be giving that wretch of a woman more than just words, now. </p>
<p>Ravio demanded his attention first, though. </p>
<p>“Ravi, I don’t care about any of that stuff, okay? I like you for you, and I promise I’d never abandon you over something like that.” Legend chuckled faintly. “I think you’d have to stab me in the back before I did, and even then—” </p>
<p>His words were cut off with a yelp as the air was snatched from his lungs, Ravio moving forward a little too quickly and knocking them both to the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around Legend’s waist, face pressed deeply into his tunic. </p>
<p>Legend frowned worriedly when wetness seeped into the fabric, reaching up to wrap his arms around his friend—his best friend. He set about rubbing circles into Ravio’s back when he hiccupped, shushing him gently, soothingly. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Link,” Ravio mumbled into his chest, his voice raspy, but sincere. </p>
<p>Legend smiled. “That’s what best friends are for, right?” </p>
<p>Ravio hummed, squeezing him tighter appreciatively, Legend’s words soothing the raw cracks that had spread within him, filling them with the sincerity of honey. </p>
<p>He didn’t let go. </p>
<p>“Now, I believe I have to go speak with Janet?” Legend prompted. </p>
<p>Ravio still didn’t let go. “Not yet. Just a little bit longer.” </p>
<p>Legend rolled his eyes fondly, reaching up to pat Ravio on the back of the head. “Sure. Then I’m going to kick her ass.” </p>
<p>Ravio giggled at that, the sound washing over any lingering concerns, leaving contentment in its wake. </p>
<p>Legend smiled and waited. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My first attempt with Ravio and it's angst. Naturally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Graceful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time laments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pale moonlight fell upon the clearing in strips, leaving patches of silver across the sleeping forms of his companions. The bushes shivered in the thin air, mist pooling around the tree trunks surrounding them as night settled in. A frigid breeze ruffled his hair and stung his skin, but Time paid it no mind.</p>
<p>In his hands, the cool, sleek ocarina that had haunted his dreams and gifted him with the ability to heal. </p>
<p>Not that the ability had been enough. Not when Twilight lay across the fire from him, his head thickly bandaged and his leg splinted. Not when Time couldn’t bring forth the magic his Pup so desperately needed to heal. </p>
<p>An excuse about the ocarina being old had come a little too easily; they couldn’t know he had slipped up in his panic. </p>
<p>Twilight had been unresponsive from the moment they had set him down there that morning. Not even a single groan had escaped his lips in the hours that crawled past. </p>
<p>Guilt twisted his stomach as he gazed upon the despondent form of his Pup, his own blood. It formed a fist within his chest, gripping his heart tightly and squeezing until he could no longer look at Twilight, his eye shimmering with how overwhelming the emotion was. He cleared his throat when it swelled with the sensation, grimacing at how rough the sound was. </p>
<p>Twilight would never have been in such a position if Time had planned more effectively, if he hadn’t left him defenceless. <em>Why</em> had he left him to be clobbered by the horde without any back up? </p>
<p>Time wouldn’t be surprised if Twilight had some choice words for him when he awoke. He would take it with stride; he deserved all of them and more. </p>
<p>How he had failed to notice such a blatant flaw to his plan, he would never know—deep down, he knew it was his own ineptitude. He didn’t deserve their respect, nor should they be looking to him for guidance when he only let them down time after time. </p>
<p>Time sighed, grimacing when his breath wavered in the cool air, mist dissipating before him. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, his failures weighing down heavily upon him like boulders, pulling his lips down into a frown. Slumping slightly, he cast his gaze around the clearing on the off-chance a monster lurked within the shadows—he couldn’t afford to let them down again. </p>
<p>Nothing. At least, nothing past the blurriness in his eye. </p>
<p>Time raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, his eye stinging from the bite of the cold and his guilt. He should be better than this; a flawless being hardened by his adventures, skills honed so that none of them would ever suffer from his calls. How could they all still look to him for guidance when he had failed <em>again?</em> How could they still see him as their perfect leader—how had they ever? </p>
<p>Maybe he had possessed the abilities of a god once, but that didn’t make him one, it didn’t make him even close to perfect, the flawed being that he was. Yet, they remained blind to his ineptitude. Instead, they had put him upon a pedestal, ignorant to his faults and only noticing the few moments of grace he held within him. </p>
<p>Not that they ever needed to know how much of a failure he was. He could pretend to be the graceful leader they all knew, could be stony in the face of their panic, because they needed a rock, an immovable person to rely upon, to catch them when they fell. </p>
<p>If that meant he had to crumble while they all slept, alone in the frigid air under only the moon’s judgement? So be it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Filthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild tries his best.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s Wild?” Twilight asked, drawing the groups attention away from the deck of cards Legend had brought out. Twilight wouldn’t have worried if Hyrule had gone with Wild, but the kid lay passed out in Legend’s lap, having used too much magic <em>again.</em></p>
<p>Which meant Wild was out there. Alone. </p>
<p>Not that Twilight feared for him—okay, maybe a little, but that was his overprotective nature. No, he feared for what Wild would be getting up to without any supervision. </p>
<p>Heaving a sigh, he tossed his cards into the middle of the blanket Legend had spread, shooting him an apologetic look. </p>
<p>Legend snorted, waving him off. “Go do what you have to. I’m sure this lot will be happy to have a shot at winning, now.”</p>
<p>At the indignant protests that followed, Twilight made his leave, a grin plastered to his face despite the ever-growing dread. </p>
<p>He ducked under the branches embracing the clearing, pushing past the bushes and into the forest. The wooden hands grasped at his furs, but he brushed them away before they could snag, eyes focused solely on the task at hand.</p>
<p>Finding his Cub.</p>
<p>He splashed through a creek, wary of the loose rocks lining its bed and the algae wrapped around them like blankets, making a face when the water soaked through his pants. He paused on the opposite side, closing his eyes and allowing the sounds of the forest to envelop him.</p>
<p>The splashing of water against rocks—the babbling creek behind him—and the droning him of crickets filled his ears. He scrunched his face up, pushing past the ambience for anything out of place.</p>
<p>There! Branches snapping and faint grunts. </p>
<p>His head flicked towards the noise and he narrowed his eyes, peering through the shadows lit up only by the eerie silver glow of the moon flitting in between the canopy. The ground sank beneath his boots as he stepped closer to the source of the noise, wary of monsters lurking nearby. Wild was difficult to differentiate from a bokoblin when they both sounded alike.</p>
<p>A flash of blond had him grinning, settling into an easy jog towards the struggling form of Wild.</p>
<p>He let out a bark of laughter when he saw his Cub on the ground, his hair tangled in a bramble bush, mud covering almost every inch of his body. And…feathers?</p>
<p>Oh, Wild. </p>
<p>“There you are, Cub,” he said as he approached. </p>
<p>Wild froze instantly, turning to Twilight with a sheepish grin, his face tinted pink. “Twi…” he whined in the most pitiful voice Twilight had ever heard.</p>
<p>Twilight couldn’t help but laugh again, almost choking on his own spit when Wild shot him a glare. He raised his hands to placate the fire behind Wild’s eyes—as pathetic as the flames were—and kneeled down beside where Wild sat to inspect the damage.</p>
<p>“Do I want to know how you did this?” he asked as he leaned closer to pry a knot of hair from the twisting thorns as gently as he could. He apologised when Wild whimpered, freeing the lock and settling it over Wild’s chest.</p>
<p>“That depends, do you want to hear the story of how I pranked some lizalfos with a cucco?” </p>
<p>Twilight took in a deep, grounding breath, setting another freed lock aside. “No. No I do not. It explains the feathers, though. How did you end up so muddy?” </p>
<p>Wild groaned, crossing his arms. “The cucco came back for vengeance once it dealt with the lizalfos camp.” </p>
<p>Twilight let out another bark of laughter, leaning over Wild’s head as he tried to compose himself to free a lock tangled above him. “Cub, I love you, but you’re a mess.”</p>
<p>Wild crossed his arms petulantly, but Twilight caught the soft smile upon his lips as he set the lock with the rest. </p>
<p>“Last one,” he promised, placing a comforting hand over Wild’s shoulder before he ripped the hair from the bush.</p>
<p>Wild yelped, flinching away and falling onto his back. Twilight shot him an apologetic smile, creeping closer to eye off the abundance of twigs in Wild’s hair—birds could roost in it at this point. </p>
<p>“Sit still,” he said as he kneeled down behind Wild, gently tugging out the twigs trapped within the knots. </p>
<p>“Thanks for this,” Wild murmured, fidgeting with his hands and looking down.</p>
<p>Twilight smiled, carding his fingers through the twig-free hair, settling some of the worst knots—not perfect, but better. “Of course. Couldn’t leave you stuck in a bramble bush, now could I?” </p>
<p>Wild hummed, sighing softly as Twilight gently scratched at his scalp, pulling the hair back into a messy braid—it wouldn’t fix it completely, but it would keep Wild from getting caught in another bush before they got back to camp.</p>
<p>“Come on, they’re missing us,” Twilight prompted once done. He chuckled when Wild startled, his eyelids heavy with fatigue. “And you need a bath,” Twilight added, eyeing off the smudges of mud across Wild’s cheeks.</p>
<p>Wild’s face soured instantly and he crossed his arms, but followed Twilight’s lead as he began the trek back to camp. “I’m fine. I’ve had worse.”</p>
<p>Twilight tutted, raising a finger and waggling it in front of Wild’s face. “When you were alone, Cub. We’re not having you look feral—and <em>smell</em> it—in a group.”</p>
<p>Wild grumbled, looking away when Twilight raised an eyebrow. Twilight stepped back into the creek, cringing when the cool water met his knees once more. </p>
<p>Wild carefully followed him, not perturbed in the slightest as his pants became soaked through. “I’ll bath eventually. I earned this mud.” </p>
<p>Twilight shot him a deadpan look, kicking up water and snickering when Wild yelped, raising his hands to protect himself. </p>
<p>“Stop! You’ll mess my look up.”</p>
<p>Twilight grinned, inching closer.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare—<em>Twilight!</em>”</p>
<p>He shoved Wild over, snickering above him as Wild sputtered in the water. It lapped over his face and clothes, easing away the clumps of mud that clung to him.</p>
<p>Wild growled at him, looking up with narrowed eyes in an attempt to intimidate him. </p>
<p>Twilight only snorted when his hair flopped into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Clean up and then you can sit in front of the fire and dry off, Cub. Legend has a game he wants to show you.” </p>
<p>Wild crossed his arms petulantly, shaking his head mutely and looking away.</p>
<p>Twilight rolled his eyes. A compromise, then.</p>
<p>“I’ll brush your hair later if you bathe.”</p>
<p>That got Wild’s attention, his ears perking up excitedly. He leaned back and let his hair out from the dirty braid, blond locks floating behind him like wisps. He splashed water over his face, shooting Twilight a grin.</p>
<p>“Fine. You better keep your word, though.”</p>
<p>Twilight laughed, crossing his arms while he waited. “You know I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Storms can bring up bad memories.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warriors cast a glance up to the sky sceptically, pursing his lips at the dark clouds rapidly forming. They swirled above the group ominously, teasing them with the anticipation of an onslaught, the air around them heavy and still. </p>
<p>He turned back to the cave they had claimed for the night, a hearty fire built in the centre. Wild sat over it, his wok set up above as he stirred their dinner, adding pinches of salt every so often and muttering to himself. </p>
<p>Sky slept against the wall, an arm around an injured Hyrule, bandages circling his head. Warriors watched as Sky drew Hyrule closer, resting his head over his shoulder gently, wary of his wounds. </p>
<p>Beside them, Four sat sharpening his sword, explaining its properties to an intrigued Wind. Sparks skittered across the floor of the cave, but Wind paid them no mind as he leaned closer to Four. </p>
<p>Time stood at the back of the cave, carefully wrapping Twilight’s arm, covering the raw, blistered burn over his forearm. When Twilight hissed in pain, Time murmured gently to him, raising his hand to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly before returning to his task at hand.</p>
<p>Warriors pursed his lips, turning back to search the forest for their resident sour-face. Legend had gone out over half an hour ago in search of more firewood for the night.</p>
<p>Firewood that should have taken no more than ten minutes to collect. </p>
<p>Warriors grumbled to himself, turning back to Time and gesturing into the woods. Time nodded in understanding, thankfully, and Warriors shot him a thumbs-up before he turned back to the overgrown woods. </p>
<p>Where would Legend have gone?</p>
<p>Warriors raised a hand to pinch the bridge between his brows in exasperation, before stepping forward and allowing the expanse of bushes to envelop him. He gritted his teeth as his scarf caught in the branches, tugging it closer around his neck as he pulled himself free from their gnarly grip. </p>
<p>He had half a mind to yell at the veteran when he found him, solely for making him go out searching when the clouds hung menacingly above him, heavy with the promise of rain.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Legend never disappeared for no discernible reason. Warriors would deny the nagging concern in his gut to anyone who asked, but he couldn’t deny it to himself—even if he tried. Not when the sensation was so prominent that an ache had settled in his chest. </p>
<p>Stupid Veteran. </p>
<p>The forest only stretched out less than a hundred metres; finding Legend shouldn’t be difficult—given he hadn’t left it. </p>
<p>Warriors heaved a sigh when he couldn’t spot the blue of Legend’s hat through the trees, moving further into the woods towards the fields they had crossed only hours beforehand. If Legend had gone to tackle monsters by himself—especially with half of the group injured—Warriors would <em>kill</em> him.</p>
<p>Warriors kicked aside a stray branch—perfect for firewood, naturally—and grumbled to himself. He pushed aside the splaying leaves of a bush, coming up short when the brilliant blue of Legend’s cap entered his vision. </p>
<p>Legend sat on an open hill, rolling fields spread out before him as far as the eye could see. Not picking up firewood, as he had promised, the space beside him barren of even a single twig. </p>
<p>Warriors narrowed his eyes, stepping forward, prepared to scare Legend out of whatever daydream had him lazing about when he noticed how slumped over Legend was, a knee drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them.</p>
<p>Not a daydream then, he thought decidedly.</p>
<p>Had he been hurt? It wouldn’t be the first time Legend had hidden an injury from the group—his ankles seemed to take the brunt of his wounds, the veteran limping more often than not. Warriors needed to check the magic behind his Pegasus boots. </p>
<p>A sniffle, as soft as the daisies surrounding him, yet echoing across the field. Warriors inhaled sharply. This was a different kind of hurt; a hurt that ached down to the soul.</p>
<p>He bit his lip, nerves tumbling into his gut, because he would be the <em>worst</em> person to try and help Legend. Hyrule would have him up and out of this funk in an instant, talking animatedly about another magical ring he had heard off, a reassuring arm around his shoulders to ground him.</p>
<p>Legend didn’t have Hyrule, right now. He didn’t have anyone.</p>
<p>But, Warriors refused to leave, even if Legend had yet to notice him—he had never left a comrade to suffer alone before, even when things seemed hopeless. Sure, he had some sort of feud going on with the guy, but he wasn’t <em>heartless</em>. </p>
<p>Neither was Legend, it seemed.</p>
<p>Warriors stepped forward, grimacing when a twig snapped underfoot, a <em>snap</em> filling the empty air between them.</p>
<p>Legend jumped, whipping around with wide eyes. Wide, red and teary.</p>
<p>Warriors froze, holding his gaze. No tracks stained Legend’s face despite the tears blossoming at the corner of his eyes, as though he had been forcing them back, trying to shove down whatever ailed him.</p>
<p>A sharp clap of thunder had them both jumping, but a yelp left Legend’s mouth and he turned back to the fields once more, shaking life a leaf in the autumn wind. He raised a hand to swipe at his eyes and Warriors’ heart broke, a deep, wrenching ache blooming in his chest. </p>
<p>Stepping forward without hesitation, Warriors dropped down beside Legend—close enough to reassure him, but still leaving enough distance between them so as to not overwhelm him.</p>
<p>Legend turned away from him, sniffling again. Warriors smiled when he didn’t shift away, when he didn’t shout at him or tell him to leave. </p>
<p>It was a start. </p>
<p>Lightning flashed, the world covered in blinding white light for a fraction of a second, highlighting the terror etched into Legend’s face. The light faded as quickly as it had some, darkness wrapping around them once more, the sun blocked out completely by the swirling, grey clouds. Rain began to sprinkle down upon the earth, splattering across Warriors’ face, cold and biting.</p>
<p>He paid it no mind. </p>
<p>Another clap of thunder and Legend flinched, shifting away from the noise subconsciously and closer to Warriors. He squeezed his eyes shut, shrinking in upon himself, gritting his teeth as the rain drenched his hair and his clothes.</p>
<p>Warriors worried his lip between his teeth, taking a shot in the dark and grabbing Legend’s hand from where it had been clenched on the ground, nails biting into his palms. </p>
<p>To his surprise, Legend grasped his hand desperately, leaning even closer. </p>
<p>Warriors smiled, squeezing Legend’s hand when another flash of lightning lit up the earth, grounding him to the present rather than wherever his mind was trying to take him.</p>
<p>Legend shuddered when thunder crackled again, and Warriors squeezed his hand again, shifting closer to bump shoulders with him. </p>
<p>“Let’s move back under the trees, yeah?” </p>
<p>Legend nodded mutely, as though vaguely aware of the words.</p>
<p>Warriors dragged them both up, leading Legend over to the edge of the forest and under a relatively dry oak tree. He nudged Legend to sit down, joining him once he was settled and leaning back against the ancient bark. </p>
<p>Legend still shook something awful, rubbing his thumb over Warriors’ knuckles absentmindedly as the rain pelted the leaves above them. He let out a shaky sigh, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. </p>
<p>Warriors couldn’t tell if the rivulets trickling down his face were from the rain or his own misery.</p>
<p>When Legend sniffled again, Warriors leaned closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and drawing him into his side. Legend tensed instantly, his breath catching in his throat.</p>
<p>“What?” Legend rasped, grimacing and raising a hand to his throat.</p>
<p>Warriors shushed him, keeping his eyes over the fields. “You look like you need it.”</p>
<p>Legend inhaled sharply, but he relaxed under Warriors’ arm, finally. They were silent as they watched the rain crash down mercilessly upon the earth, Legend’s shaking subsiding slightly as he settled into Warriors’ embrace.</p>
<p>“Do you ever...” Legend began, making a face and looking away when Warriors turned to him quizzically. </p>
<p>Warriors hummed for him to continue, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. </p>
<p>Legend sighed. “Do you ever find yourself trapped in your memories?”</p>
<p>Warriors nodded. Too often, he found himself paralysed under the weight of his adventure, he could only imagine the amount of pain Legend had, hidden beneath the snarky mask he showed them. </p>
<p>“And you think, maybe you could have done something, <em>anything</em> differently. Maybe then, they wouldn’t have—” he broke off with a shudder, shaking his head and looking down.</p>
<p>Warriors squeezed his hand, leaning his head over Legend's comfortingly as they sat under the tree, their only company each other and the downpour around them. </p>
<p>“I think,” Warriors began, pausing to ponder his words. Legend hadn’t given him much to work with, but...</p>
<p>“Maybe you could have done something different. But you can’t change the past, and you tried your best, right?”</p>
<p>Legend nodded glumly. </p>
<p>“Then there was nothing else you could have done. Besides, if you had done it different, you might not be with us here today, and then I’d have no one to tease about his stupid pink hair.” To emphasise his point, Warriors gently twisted the lock between his fingers.</p>
<p>Legend chuckled, the sound weak and wet with tears, but it was <em>something.</em><br/>
 <br/>
“You’re an idiot,” Legend said, shaking his head in exasperation. </p>
<p>Warriors gasped dramatically, releasing Legend’s hand to place his own over his heart. “How could you!” </p>
<p>A snort this time, but Legend didn’t shove him away. Warriors took it as a win, lowering his arm to take Legend’s hand once more. </p>
<p>Legend sighed, his laughter fading, leaving behind the remnants of a smile, an almost broken, twisted thing that didn’t look right on the usually aggressive, snarky veteran.</p>
<p>“I miss her...” Legend mumbled, lowering his head as his breath wavered.</p>
<p>Ah, of course.</p>
<p>“That’s okay,” Warriors said, squeezing his shoulders. “You’re human: we can’t help but feel.”</p>
<p>Legend huffed. “It’s shit.”</p>
<p>Warriors chuckled. “I know. But it’s better to experience emotions rather than lock them away, even if they are bad. The good days will shine brighter, that way.”</p>
<p>Legend sighed begrudgingly. “I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t I always?”</p>
<p>A deadpan look, but some of his usual mirth sparkled in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Always an idiot.”</p>
<p>Warriors rolled his eyes, flicking Legend’s hand in complaint.</p>
<p>“But...thanks,” his voice was so soft, Warriors almost lost it to the breeze. </p>
<p>Warriors smiled. “Anytime, Vet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't follow a fairy into the woods at night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire crackled before him, embers drifting up through the canopy and into the night sky glittering with stars. Hyrule shifted closer to its warmth, holding his palms out and sighing when the chills wracking his frame receded. Using so much magic hadn’t boded well for his internal heat, the lack of a flame within leaving him chilled to the bone. </p>
<p>That didn’t matter. So long as his friends were healed up and alive, he could handle a couple chills any day. </p>
<p>As the heat settled into his bones and his eyelids began to slip shut, Hyrule noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a pink flicker of light easily discernible despite the glowing embers. </p>
<p>He sat up straight, leaning to the side curiously to try and gain a better view of the glow. </p>
<p>Blossom-pink and sparkling brightly, glittery dust freckling the floor below it. It shone even brighter when he noticed it, as though it was trying to catch his attention.</p>
<p>A fairy!</p>
<p>Hyrule jolted up, drifting past his distracted comrades in favour of following the retreating glow of the fairy. He shivered as the warmth that had clung to his skin let go, leaving only the bite of the cold, but he <em>needed</em> to find the fairy. </p>
<p>Dust littered the trail as she fluttered further into the forest, Hyrule pushing past the fence of bushes to reach her. He narrowed his eyes, searching for her shine through the expanse of trees as darkness enveloped him. </p>
<p>A glimmer of pink, peeking between the wide leaves of a bush, beckoning for him to come closer.</p>
<p>Hyrule grinned, kneeling down beside where she sat in the bush, her hands splayed out behind her upon the branch. She brightened as he shifted closer, waving excitedly to him. </p>
<p>As he neared, the shine faded into the background, her tiny, glittering form replacing it. Wide, emperor-butterfly wings, baby blue to contrast her shine, twitched upon her back, similar to how Wild would bounce on his heels when excited.</p>
<p>“Hello, traveller!” She greeted, blowing a kiss from her ruby red lips</p>
<p>Hyrule smiled, rolling his eyes at the affectionate gesture—all fairies were fond of it, it seemed. </p>
<p>“Hi,” he said. “What brings you here?”</p>
<p>“I could sense your magic, your <em>heritage,</em> from miles away! I had to come see you myself. I’ve got something important to show you.” </p>
<p>Hyrule tilted his head, his face scrunching up subconsciously. “What is it? Do you need help?” </p>
<p>The fairy nodded, dark, hair bouncing as she turned away, gesturing to a shadowy thicket. “There’s something in there.”</p>
<p>Hyrule stood up, following her finger with pursed lips. “A monster?”</p>
<p>The fairy shook her head. “No. Not a monster. Something magical. I think it would help you on your quest.” </p>
<p>Hyrule’s eyes widened and he nodded, waiting for her to flutter over to the coiling thicket before following. If he could find a way to take down Dark, the others would be ecstatic. This could potentially save the world.</p>
<p>“What exactly is it?” </p>
<p>The fairy hummed, turning back to him with a smile. “Something you need. We’re almost there.” </p>
<p>Hyrule huffed impatiently, stepping over the twisting roots crawling across the overgrown trail she was leading him through. </p>
<p>“How much further until we—” His words were cut off by a yelp as the ground disappeared beneath his feet and he pitched forward, his hands flying out to catch him. His stomach flew into his throat, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he scrambled for any purchase along something, <em>anything,</em> to stop the decent. </p>
<p>A yell left his lips as splintering pain burst through his ankle, fire coursing up his leg as it crumpled below him, taking the brunt of the fall. He collapsed onto his side, dirt staining his tunic, hissing as his leg <em>burned.</em> </p>
<p>Splatters of leaves covered him, twigs catching in his hair and scratching at him hands as they fell. A whimper left his mouth when he tried to move his leg, so he rolled over onto his back, glaring at the sky through blurred eyes.</p>
<p>Bubbly giggling filled his ears and he turned his head to see the fairy, her hands over her mouth and tears sparkling in her eyes as she giggled.</p>
<p>“Your face!” She chuckled, her frame wracking with laughter.</p>
<p>“You tricked me,” Hyrule stated, dread filling his stomach. Could Dark taint <em>fairies?</em></p>
<p>She nodded. “I’m sorry. You looked so tense, I just had to.” </p>
<p>Hyrule blinked, confusion seeping into his mind like thick honey. “I—what?”</p>
<p>She took in a deep breath, placing a hand over her chest and shaking her head with a content sigh. “You walked past here earlier and seemed troubled, so I thought I’d make you laugh!”</p>
<p>Hyrule frowned, the dread seeping out of him like mist dissipating. “I—thank you?” </p>
<p>She grinned, fluttering closer, sprinkling the ground with pink dust. Her eyes widened as she took in his form.</p>
<p>“You’re injured!” A hand moved up to cover her mouth, her eyes shimmering with tears. She reached out, placing a gentle hand over his ankle; Hyrule winced as it twinged in pain.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice cracking. “I forgot Hylians were so fragile.”</p>
<p>Hyrule shook his head. It hadn’t been her intention to hurt him; he couldn’t fault her for trying to help. “It’s okay. Can you heal me?” </p>
<p>Her face crumbled. “I have no magic left; I used it to heal up someone else earlier.” </p>
<p>Hyrule sighed, eyeing off the drop—easily fifteen feet. He couldn’t get out alone, especially while injured. “Can you get one of my friends for me?”</p>
<p>She tilted her head, but nodded. “I can try. Do you know where they are?” </p>
<p>A blush crept up his face and Hyrule looked away quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m…not the best with directions. They’re close, though. Look for the light of a fire.” </p>
<p>She nodded, determination filling her eyes as she fluttered higher. The fairy paused halfway up the ditch, turning back to him pensively, before nodding to herself. </p>
<p>Hyrule flinched back when she dropped down in front of his face, leaning closer and placing her hands on his cheek. He chuckled when the feather-light sensation of her lips pressed against his cheek several times, his eyes slipping shut at the feeling. Warmth seeped into him with every gentle press of her lips, soothing in a way only magic could be, staving off the chill that he had tried to push to the back of his mind.</p>
<p>“There!” she said, drifting back. “I don’t have enough magic to heal you, but I could ease the pain a little.”</p>
<p>Hyrule blinked, turning back to face his wounded ankle. He moved it slightly, shoulders relaxing when only a faint tingle ran up his leg in comparison to the flames that had once licked at his nerves. </p>
<p>Smiling, he turned back to thank her when he noticed she had vanished already, leaving glowing, pink dust in her wake. The muddy ditch glowed a faint pink, as though the memory of her presence remained despite her departure, and Hyrule hummed to himself. She had to have left him with a little light as well.</p>
<p>Hyrule shifted to sit back against the dirt wall of the ditch, grimacing when his ankle flared up in protest, but it was bearable, now. Pebbles dug into his back and he shifted, groaning when the uncomfortable sensation persisted, giving in and leaning back. </p>
<p>“Hyrule!” </p>
<p>He jumped, looking up and craning his neck in search of the owner of the voice.</p>
<p>“Here!” he shouted back, shifting forward to see the edge of the ditch better. </p>
<p>Blond hair peeked out over the edge, pushed back by a headband.</p>
<p>Four. </p>
<p>“I’m here!” He waved up to his friend. </p>
<p>Four grinned. “So, this is where you’d run off to?” </p>
<p>Hyrule huffed, crossing his arms petulantly. “I was trying to help a fairy.” </p>
<p>Four hummed. “She told me.”</p>
<p>Hyrule frowned. “You can hear her?” </p>
<p>The smile fell from Four’s face and he looked away quickly, reaching up to twist a lock of his hair. “I…” </p>
<p>“It’s fine if you don’t want to say,” Hyrule added quickly, waving his hands nervously. </p>
<p>Four’s shoulders fell in relief and he nodded. “Sorry, I guess you could say it’s a little secret of mine. Why can you hear her?” </p>
<p>Hyrule grinned. “My own little secret.” Four rolled his eyes. “But, I’ve always been able to. Its inherited, you could say.” </p>
<p>Four hummed thoughtfully. “Well, let’s get you out of there.” </p>
<p>“Please,” Hyrule agreed.</p>
<p>Four turned away, reaching behind him. With a swift movement, he had thrown down a length of rope, the end pooling besides Hyrule’s thigh. </p>
<p>“Thanks!” Hyrule called up, reaching out to take hold of the rope. “Did you bring potions?” </p>
<p>Four paused, tilting his head. “Are you hurt?” </p>
<p>So, the fairy had forgotten to mention that. Awesome.</p>
<p>“It’s just my ankle. I’ll be able to get up fine.” </p>
<p>Four pursed his lips. “Be careful. I’ve tied the end to a tree, so whenever you’re ready.” </p>
<p>Wrapping the rope tightly around his wrists, Hyrule got to work hauling himself out. It wasn’t far by any means, but his ankle burned ferociously with every step up the wall. </p>
<p>A small hand reached out for him and he grasped it, letting out a yelp when he was torn from the ditch with more strength than he had expected the Smithy to possess. He fell face-first into the grass with a groan.</p>
<p>“Oh! Sorry, ‘Rule.” </p>
<p>Hands grabbed at his shoulders, turning him over to face the dark sky. Hyrule watched the twinkling sky above him for a moment before Four’s face filled his vision.</p>
<p>“Are you okay—what happened to your face?”</p>
<p>Hyrule frowned, sitting up with Four’s help. He placed a hand over his face self-consciously. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Four smiled, reaching out to poke his cheek. “Your freckles are glowing pink.” </p>
<p>Hyrule blinked, moving his hand back to hover in front of his face. True to Four’s word, a faint pink glow lit up his hand.</p>
<p>Hyrule was grateful for the pink already upon his face when he flushed bright red, looking away quickly. “Ah…fairy kisses.”</p>
<p>Four snorted, reaching up to poke him once more. “It’s cute. Now, let’s get some potion into you.” </p>
<p>Hyrule pouted, crossing his arms. “Fine. Don’t mention this to the others.”</p>
<p>Four placed a hand over his heart. “I would <em>never.</em>”</p>
<p>Despite the sarcasm, Four smiled reassuringly at him—he wouldn’t speak of this to anyone.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Hyrule said shyly. </p>
<p>“They won’t be visible in the firelight,” Four added, pulling him to his feet and apologising when Hyrule cringed as weight was placed over his wounded ankle.</p>
<p>Hyrule sighed in relief. “Thank the Goddess for that. This will fade when I’m healed up.” </p>
<p>Four rolled his eyes, a fond smile upon his face. “Just don’t go wondering off again anytime soon. I don’t want to be hauling you out of ditches every night.” </p>
<p>Hyrule gasped, affronted. “I’m not that bad.” </p>
<p>“Mhm. Whatever you say, now let’s go.” </p>
<p>Hyrule huffed, but found a small smile still adorned his lips as they made their way back to camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Furious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’ll be fine, I promise,” Wild reassured Four, balancing precariously on the edge of the grassy slope. Below him, Four’s newly-made shield. </p>
<p>“It won’t,” Four said, shifting closer in an attempt to snatch the shield out from under him. With Mipha’s spirit, Wild would be fine even <em>if</em> he somehow managed to kill himself—Four’s shield, however, couldn’t be saved by the zora princess.</p>
<p>Wild waved him off, leaning forward ever so slightly. “It’s only a slope. Trust me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t!”</p>
<p>Four forward dove a second too late, missing Wild’s golden locks by a millimetre. Rocks dug into his chest as he skidded across the ground, but he paid them no mind in favour of jumping up and watching Wild’s form shrink as he slid down the slope. On <em>his</em> shield.</p>
<p>He inhaled sharply when Wild hit a rock hidden by the grass, flying forward with a shout, the shield snapping in two along with his heart. Flames coiled in his gut and a growl worked its way out of his mouth, not a single ounce of remorse for Wild within him despite the groans that echoed across the valley. </p>
<p>He clenched his fists at the sight of the silver shield snapped in two cleanly down the middle, the hours of work he had poured into the intricate, golden feathers upon its surface gone in an instant. He could <em>try</em> to fix it, but it would never be the same.</p>
<p>And, that was beside the point: he had told Wild to back off, to not touch the product of his efforts.</p>
<p>Wild jolted up, turning back to him with wide eyes. His gaze flickered to the ruined shield, before returning to Four, eyes filled with dread.</p>
<p>“Four, I’m—” </p>
<p>Four snarled down at him, stepping forward before he caught himself, freezing mid-step. Unease settled into his gut beside the storm, trying to soothe the anger that fuelled him, that left a lashing lecture on the tip of his tongue. The storm refused to be calmed despite the soothing attempts, crashing back twice as hard as if to taunt.</p>
<p>A headache flared to life and he grabbed at his throbbing skull, reaching for his sword out of reflex. </p>
<p>Light shone into the cloudless sky and one became four. It faded to reveal three of the four colours, their final piece storming away with his hands tangled in his hair tightly. </p>
<p>“Blue!” Red cried, reaching out for him when Vio held him back.</p>
<p>“Let him go. He needs this.” </p>
<p>Red nodded, concern shimmering in his eyes as he watched Blue disappear into a forest, the trees swallowing him until he vanished from sight. </p>
<p>“Guys!” They turned back to see Wild clambering over to them, a piece of the shield in each hand.</p>
<p>He stopped before them, lips thin as he looked down at the pieces.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t realise—I thought—”</p>
<p>Vio held his hand up. “It’s okay. I’m glad you’re not hurt.”</p>
<p>Green shook his head, crossing his arms. “It’s not okay, and you should have listened to us. But, I think you’ve learned your lesson.”</p>
<p>Wild nodded glumly, attempting to stick the pieces back together. His face crumbled slightly when they couldn’t fit together, shards missing from the centre, hidden beneath the grass. </p>
<p>Red placed a hand over Wild’s. “Hey, it’s okay. We forgive you. Well, most of us...” He shot a wary glance back at the forest.</p>
<p>Wild followed his gaze, eyes steeling. “I’m going to make this right.”</p>
<p>“Be careful,” Green warned him, his lips thin. “Blue was...pretty upset.”</p>
<p>Wild scoffed. “You don’t need to sugar-coat it. I’m sure he was pissed, but I deserve his anger.”</p>
<p>Vio sighed. “Just...don’t make him more upset.” </p>
<p>Wild nodded, passing off the halves to Red. “I’ll do my best. Besides, I have Mipha’s spirit if he kills me,” he added jokingly, a smile tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>The colours shared a wary look, rushing any unease on their faces away when they caught the dread swirling in Wild’s eyes, the cheeky grin fading.</p>
<p>“Well, get going. Being separated like this, when one of us is missing... it’s unnerving.” Green shivered. </p>
<p>Vio placed a hand over his shoulder, squeezing and nodding to Wild. </p>
<p>Wild turned to the forest with a grim look. “I’ll be back with Blue,” he promised.</p>
<p>Red smiled. “I know you will. Good luck!” He called out to Wild’s retreating form.</p>
<p>Wild waved back, an uncertain grin on his face despite his attempt to reassure them.</p>
<p>“Do you really think he’ll be okay?” Red asked Green as Wild's moved out of earshot.</p>
<p>Green pursed his lips. “Well, he has Mipha’s grace. He’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Red hummed, watching worriedly as Wild disappeared into the forest.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Wild forced his feet forward despite the nerves churning in his stomach, begging him to run away. He marched into the underbrush, pushing aside leaves and ducking under gnarly branches as he searched for any sign of Blue amongst the green. </p>
<p>He bit his lip when he noticed a sizeable dent in one tree, glistening red with blood. Reaching out, he traced the splintered wood with shaky hands, his stomach twisting with nerves.</p>
<p>Maybe Blue <em>would</em> kill him. But, he still needed to apologise. </p>
<p>A snarl bounced off of the trees and he turned its way. Blue was close. </p>
<p>Angry muttering hit his ears as he picked his way through a bush and he froze in the middle. He looked up from his feet to see Blue pacing along between two rotted trees, vines clinging to their jagged carcasses and hanging limply from their snapped branches. They fluttered as Blue stormed past before spinning on his heel, the cycle continuing anew.</p>
<p>Wild inhaled sharply, pushing himself forward before the hesitation could set into his muscles and freeze them over. He frowned when he noticed the bleeding, split skin of Blue’s knuckles, his left hand curled in his hair and leaving behind streaks of red amongst the shimmering, twisted gold. </p>
<p>“Hey,” he breathed, flinching back when Blue turned his sharp gaze to him, his eyes narrowing even further, filled with cold, icy rage.</p>
<p>“You!” He snarled, stomping closer until he stood before Wild. </p>
<p>Despite their height differences, Wild found himself shrinking back as Blue stood before him, what he lacked in height easily made up for by his hatred. <br/>
Wild raised his hands warily, lowering his voice so as to not anger him further. </p>
<p>“Blue, I’m—”</p>
<p>“Did you come here to break something else?” Blue spat, his fists clenching at his sides; Wild grimaced when crimson rivulets trickled to the ground from his left knuckle, splattering upon the emerald green beneath them.</p>
<p>“No! I’m—”</p>
<p>“Because that’s all you seem to do!” Blue shoved a finger into his chest. “You break everything you touch!”</p>
<p>Wild’s stomach twisted uncomfortably and he shrunk back, nodding meekly because he <em>knew</em> that. He knew he ruined every little thing despite how hard he tried. He looked away as tears burned in his eyes, but he wasn’t here to feel bad for <em>himself.</em></p>
<p>“...I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Blue froze, his finger hovering in the air as he took a proper look at Wild, at the despair written clearly on his face. </p>
<p>“I know I fuck up a lot, hell, I fuck up with everything I do.” He chuckled darkly, raising a hand to swipe at his eyes. “I really thought it would be fine this time, but I should’ve known better.” </p>
<p>Blue blinked, lowering his hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out and he grimaced instead. </p>
<p>Wild sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry I messed up your shield. I should have listened to you.” </p>
<p>Blue crossed his arms, looking away. “You should have. But...I accept your apology.”</p>
<p>Wild’s eyes widened and he turned back to Blue so quickly his neck cracked. He grimaced—as did Blue—but ignored it. </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Blue nodded. “There’s no point being mad at someone who regrets their actions. It’s not the same,” he added with a faint huff, a grin on his face. </p>
<p>Wild smiled, reaching out to take Blue’s hand. “I guess so. Let me take a look at that.” </p>
<p>Blue rolled his eyes, but surrendered his injured hand.</p>
<p>Wild grimaced at the raw, split skin, gently easing Blue over to sit on a rock. He reached towards his slate, withdrawing a pink potion and a roll of bandages. </p>
<p>“This will hurt,” Wild said before he poured the potion over the wound.</p>
<p>Blue winced slightly, but gave no other sign he was in pain, watching as the wounds sealed up slightly with morbid fascination. Wild set about wrapping the bandages carefully, taking Blue’s hand in both of his own.</p>
<p>“You won’t be able to bend your fingers for a little,” he said apologetically. “I don’t have any good potions, and Hyrule won’t be back with them until tonight. </p>
<p>Blue shrugged. “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>Wild pursed his lips, but nodded, turning his attention to ensuring the bandages were wrapped tightly enough to stay in place without hurting Blue. </p>
<p>“Do you really feel like that?” Blue asked softly.</p>
<p>Wild froze, his hands pausing in their motions before he quickly continued, cursing himself for being so obvious. He hummed vaguely. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Blue scoffed, placing his hand over Wild’s shaky ones, pausing him once more.</p>
<p>“I know how you feel, and it’s okay. I don’t want you hurting like that.” </p>
<p>Wild huffed, looking away. “It’s not okay. I keep messing up and now you’re hurt because of it.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault you’re impulsive,” Blue said, shaking his head. “It’s a part of who you are. Just like my anger is a part of me.”</p>
<p>Wild made a face. “But I keep screwing thing up, ruining things for people. You don’t do that.”</p>
<p>Blue let out a bark of laughter and Wild flinched away, startled. He scowled, opening his mouth to give Blue a few choice words when Blue cut him off.</p>
<p>“You really think I was always like this? Wild, I’ve fucked up <em>so</em> much in the past. I’ve hurt people because I couldn’t control myself, I’ve hurt...” he looked away with a scowl. “I learned how to control it, or at least, mostly.” He looked down at his hand, his face twisting in disgust. </p>
<p>“And I’m sorry for what I said. You don’t break everything you touch.” </p>
<p>Wild rolled his eyes. “Yes, I do.”</p>
<p>Blue flicked him. “Stop, don’t do that. Sure, maybe you do break a lot of things, but you still came in here to fix things between us, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Wild inhaled sharply, looking away when tears pricked at his eyes. “I... I guess so.”</p>
<p>“You did, which means you’re getting better. Now let’s fix my hand up and get back to the others. I believe I’ve got a shield to inspect? I feel like it could have been a little more durable.”</p>
<p>Wild huffed a laugh, sniffling slightly as he turned back to finish fixing Blue’s hand. </p>
<p>“I think so too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Twilight takes Sky out hunting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight pursed his lips, gazing down at the slumbering form of his companion leaning against a tree—the companion that had promised to get up early to hunt with him. The sun had peeked over the horizon already, spilling its rays onto the land and leaving stretching shadows across the sleeping forms of the Links. </p>
<p>He kneeled down by Sky, reaching out to poke his cheek.</p>
<p>“Sky, come on,” he said softly, poking him a little harder when Sky groaned in protest. </p>
<p>Sky weakly tried to swat his hand away, turning to shove his face further into his sailcloth. </p>
<p>Twilight grinned, grabbing hold of the cloth and tearing it away from Sky’s slumbering form. </p>
<p>Sky yelped as he was thrown to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself and shooting Twilight the dirtiest look he could muster up. Twilight let out a bark of laughter, reaching down to grab Sky’s hand and hauling him to his feet. </p>
<p>“Come on. You promised to help me hunt this morning.”</p>
<p>Sky made a face at the mention of hunting, but nodded regardless. He turned to grab his pack, standing up with a loud yawn.</p>
<p>“Why do we need to go this early?”</p>
<p>Twilight grinned. “Because I knew you’d hate it.”</p>
<p>Sky paused, turning to glare deeply at him. “You mean you didn’t need to wake me up?”</p>
<p>“I’m just kidding,” Twilight said with a laugh. “Wanted to see your face. It’s easier to hunt when you’re full of energy—you know you won’t want to after a day of travelling.”</p>
<p>Sky made a face at the thought. “I guess. It still sucks, though.” </p>
<p>Twilight rolled his eyes fondly, patting Sky on the shoulder as he passed, heading towards the shadowy sea of green that stood before them. </p>
<p>Sky let out another loud yawn before moving to follow behind him, his footsteps heavy with fatigue. </p>
<p>Twilight turned to shoot him a look, raising an eyebrow. “The only thing you’ll catch like that is a moblin.” </p>
<p>Sky froze mid-yawn, his hand in front of his mouth. A blush crept up his face and he looked down quickly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry. Still a bit out of it.”</p>
<p>Twilight waved him off, stepping over a rotted log. “We’re not there yet. I can wake you up fully, if you’d like?”</p>
<p>Sky tripped over the log at Twilight’s words, clumps of moss flying across the trail as he stumbled to catch himself. He let out a groan when he flopped to the floor regardless of his efforts, a pout on his lips.</p>
<p>“Please don’t,” he begged, looking up at Twilight with pleading eyes. </p>
<p>Twilight chuckled, reaching down to pull Sky back up. “Only teasing. I’m sure you’re awake now.”</p>
<p>Sky huffed, crossing his arms. “Are you sure you don’t want to go with Legend? <em>He</em> would like your snark at this time of the morning.”</p>
<p>Twilight huffed a laugh. “Sorry, I’ll back off. I needed someone a little quieter than Legend, though.”</p>
<p>Sky snorted. “That’s not difficult.” </p>
<p>Twilight hummed, turning back to the trail now glittering with diamond patches of sunlight. His eyes softened as he took in the grass-lined path, nostalgia tugging at his heartstrings for his own home.</p>
<p>“Come on, we should get going before it gets too late.”</p>
<p>Sky nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way. Silence fell between them as they walked along side by side, eyes flitting between the shadows of the forest around them, wary of monsters. </p>
<p>“I wonder where Wolfie is,” Sky murmured as he ducked under the needles of a pine that had dared to stray across the path. </p>
<p>Twilight’s eyes widened and he kept his gaze away from Sky as he hummed curiously. </p>
<p>“Well, you know wolves,” he said, his voice calmer than he felt. “They’ll go where they please, and come home when they’re ready.”</p>
<p>Sky nodded. “I know. But, it’s been a few days since I last saw him, and I—”</p>
<p>Twilight held out a hand to halt him, cutting off Sky’s worried rambling instantly. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Sky whispered, his voice as soft as the breeze between them. </p>
<p>Twilight’s ears twitched as a twig snapped nearby, head turning towards the sound. He pulled out his bow, motioning for Sky to follow as he picked his way through the bushes lining the trail. Branches clung to his pants, but he brushed them away with ease, sighing with relief when Sky followed his silent movements. </p>
<p>The bushes opened up into a clearing, the sun’s rays plunging into its depths and setting the grass alight in its golden glow. Specks of pollen drifted lazily through the air, settling down upon the freckled back of a young doe. Her head rested near the ground, a faint snuffling echoing across the clearing as she grazed on the long shoots of grass. </p>
<p>Sky gasped in awe, reaching out to grab at Twilight’s arm as though to convince himself the scene before them was reality.</p>
<p>Twilight smiled, slinging his bow back across his chest. The faint thump alerted the doe and she jumped in alarm, ears flicking about with her head as she searched for danger. Her eyes landed on them and she bolted in the opposite direction, kicking up dirt and disturbing the gentle pollen in her leave. </p>
<p>Twilight hummed, turning back to Sky. </p>
<p>“Next time, maybe,” Twilight said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Sky’s brows furrowed. “Why didn’t you kill it? Not that I wanted you to, but...”</p>
<p>Twilight smiled, placing a hand over Sky’s shoulder. “She was much too young for me to kill. It would have been cruel. I can’t condone such an unnecessary death.”</p>
<p>Sky nodded slowly. “I’m glad. I... hate killing anything that isn’t a monster.”</p>
<p>Twilight nodded, turning back to the empty clearing. “You know. I think it might be getting a little too late for hunting anyway. Why don’t we head back?” </p>
<p>Sky’s shoulders dropped in relief. “Really? You don’t want to try and find something else?”</p>
<p>Twilight shook his head, leading the way back to the trail. “Nah. Cub has enough meat in his slate to last us a little longer, anyway.”</p>
<p>Sky smiled, stumbling slightly when the final bushes grabbed hold of him. Twilight chuckled, pulling him back into the trail. “Seems you’re still not quite awake.”</p>
<p>Sky shot him a deadpan look, before looking away as they trekked back to the camp. “I’m not good at mornings.”</p>
<p>Twilight slung an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer. “No worries. Guess I’ll just have to keep you up.”</p>
<p>Sky snorted, reaching up to squeeze the hand that rested over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thanks for waking me. That was...nice.”</p>
<p>Twilight smiled. “Of course. I have to say, it’s nice to hunt with someone who doesn’t blow up the trees, or insult me every step of the way.”</p>
<p>Sky gasped, placing a hand over his heart. “I would never.”</p>
<p>“Hm. Maybe I’ll have to wake you up tomorrow morning as my new hunting partner.”</p>
<p>Sky halted mid-step, turning to him with wide eyes. “<em>Please</em> don’t. Never again.”</p>
<p>Twilight snorted, dragging Sky down with him when he bent forward as his laughter consumed him. Sky let out a groan, but a smile worked its way onto his face regardless.</p>
<p>“I’m messing with you. You can keep your beauty sleep.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank Hylia.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Juicy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being the 'nice guy' has some perks. AKA Legend can dish it but can't take it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky dropped his bundle of firewood by Wild’s side, shooting him a grin when Wild offered his thanks. He stifled a yawn as he trudged over to his chosen tree—close to the fire, but not unbearably so. He dropped down in front of it none-too-gently, leaning back with a content sigh. His eyes slipped shut of their own accord and he pulled his sailcloth closer as sleep crept in from the corners of his mind, descending upon him like thick fog. </p>
<p>“Sleeping already, are we?”</p>
<p>Sky frowned, cracking open an eye to stare at Legend. “It <em>is</em> getting late.” </p>
<p>“The sun has only just set,” Legend shot back, his hands over his hips as he smirked down at Sky. </p>
<p>“And we woke before it rose, what’s your point?” Sky raised an eyebrow, eyes drifting away from the Veteran to where Wild was flipping some sort of omelette in his pan. His eyes widened when Wild caught it effortlessly, a pleased grin on his face that almost had Sky clapping with the others if it weren’t for Legend clearing his throat. </p>
<p>“So? The rest of us are still awake.”</p>
<p>Sky took in a deep breath, closing his eyes in exasperation. The day had been too long for this; he was too tired for Legend’s snarky comments right now. </p>
<p>“Indeed.” </p>
<p>Legend quirked an eyebrow, huffing when Sky didn’t rise to the bait. “So, you should be full of energy! Not sleeping before the moon has risen. What kind of adventurous hero sleeps as soon as the sun sets?”</p>
<p>Sky bristled, narrowing his eyes. He took in a deep breath to soothe the restless anger crawling within his chest and patted the grass beside him. “Why don’t you find out? Come, sit.”</p>
<p>Legend blinked at the sudden change in attitude, lowering his arms in confusion. Sky patted the ground again and Legend hesitantly sat down beside him, as stiff as a rock. </p>
<p>Sky smiled, leaning closer to him as he watched the flames dance over Wild’s form. “You know, when you poke too much at a tired bear, it will turn around and fight back.”</p>
<p>Legend’s eyes widened before he collected himself, returning to his usual cocky smirk. “Oh? I think this bear is only capable of sleeping. Is it time for you to hibernate already?” </p>
<p>Sky hummed, leaning his head back against the tree and watching as the stars twinkled to life above him. “I know you cuddle with Hyrule.”</p>
<p>Legend sputtered, his cocky mask shattering, replaced by a furious blush that was only exacerbated by the orange glow of the fire. “Wh—I do <em>not!</em>”</p>
<p>Sky smirked, turning to face Legend, staring down as though daring him to try and lie his way out of this one. “You’d be surprised of all the things you learn as the quiet one. You can’t hide this from me.” </p>
<p>Legend turned away quickly, crossing his arms self-consciously. “Hyrule promised he wouldn’t mention it to anyone.”</p>
<p>“Maybe someone else knows,” he said with a wink.</p>
<p>They didn’t. Hyrule had told him one night when exhaustion had worn down his bones and he had clung to Sky for warmth, murmuring about how Legend often did the same to him. Not that Legend needed to know that.</p>
<p>Legend choked, turning away to cough harshly and earning some odd looks from the rest of the group as they drifted past. “Who?!” he asked, voice cracked and raspy.</p>
<p>Sky grinned, reaching out to sling an arm around Legend’s shoulders and draw him closer. “A bear won’t tell you her secrets.”</p>
<p>Legend grumbled, crossing his arms. Sky noted with pleasure that he didn’t try to escape, leaned into his side slightly, even—not that he had expected him to, Hyrule’s words bouncing around in his skull. Maybe he needed to be more affectionate with their Veteran...</p>
<p>“Calm down,” he said with a fond shake of his head. “It’s cute.”</p>
<p>Legend sputtered, turning to hide his face in his hands. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Sky snorted, squeezing Legend’s shoulders and leaning back. “Like I said. Don’t poke a tired bear, my dear Veteran.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When will they see him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire bounced over Four’s form as he sat, spread out in its golden glow. His eyes slipped shut as the warmth trailed over him, a sleepy haze enveloping his mind.</p>
<p>He missed the frantic waving from behind him, the erratic movement easily dismissed as an after-effect of the dancing firelight.<br/>
 <br/>
Shadow’s arm fell back to his side and he slumped, dejected <em>again.</em> He melded back into the earth, into the shadows, as his energy depleted once more, another opportunity to gain Link’s attention wasted.</p>
<p>No matter how hard he tried, how many times he scraped up the shards of energy lying around, he couldn’t seem to do it, couldn’t seem to reach far enough to touch him. The pieces would trickle through his grasp like water before he could fully form, before he could shout Link’s name; murky fingers would cling to his tunic and drag him back down into the incorporeal state he <em>loathed.</em> The state where he couldn’t help Link, couldn’t do anything but watch as monsters snuck up on him, watch as he fell apart over someone who was right behind him. He hated it, hated himself for not being better than this. </p>
<p>Why was he so <em>weak</em>?  </p>
<p>On their adventure together, he had only brought about misery for the colours, had only hurt them. And yet, he hadn’t apologised; he had only thrown together a half-assed, heroic plan that would kill him, rather than apologising for the mess he had caused. </p>
<p>Why was Link upset over him, anyway? Why did he miss him when he was such an <em>awful</em> person? </p>
<p>Why was he so <em>useless?</em></p>
<p>But, despite how horrid he was, and despite the fact that any choice words Link had for him when they finally reunited would be deserved, he wanted to help. It was in his nature—he was a Link, after all—a calling deep within that he couldn’t ignore despite his professions of not caring. </p>
<p>He sunk lower into the earth, chains of misery tying him down until he could hardly move. Would he be able to gather enough energy to manifest before Link <em>died?</em> With a life like his, death could be around any corner.</p>
<p>Shadow would never forgive himself if he never got to apologise for everything he did to Link. </p>
<p>“And what about you, Four?” </p>
<p>Shadow turned his head slightly from where he lay on the floor, ears flicking towards the sound when the nickname they had given Link, Four, was mentioned.</p>
<p>“Have you got anyone waiting for you at home?”</p>
<p>Shadow’s heart shattered when Four slumped slightly, his ears tilting downwards as he looked away. </p>
<p>“I—” Four grimaced, clearing his throat. “Not anymore,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>A sombre silence fell over the group, the fire bouncing merrily in the centre despite the stifling ambience. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Wind said, looking down with thin lips. “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Four offered him a smile, a pathetic, cracked thing despite his tremendous efforts. “It’s okay.” </p>
<p>Shadow sat up, shifting as close as he could and wrapping phantom arms around Four’s back, linking them where the crinkles in his tunic allowed him. A choked noise left his mouth when the action went unnoticed <em>again.</em></p>
<p>He rested his head against Four’s hair, wishing against all odds that he would just <em>feel</em> it for once, that the stars would align and Four would notice him.</p>
<p>They didn’t, of course. He couldn’t even leave his tears behind, how could he expect his touch to be noticed?</p>
<p>“I know what you’re going through,” a voice piped up. </p>
<p>Shadow lifted his head to look into Twilight’s eyes, the twinkling tears in them reflecting his own. Not that he could see them.</p>
<p>Four tilted his head curiously, a silent gesture for Twilight to continue, should he wish to.</p>
<p>Twilight smiled, mirroring Four’s own attempt only moments ago. He turned to dig through his pack, bringing out a shard that glinted in the glow of the fire; Shadow hissed, hiding behind Four’s hair when the reflection shone over them. </p>
<p>A tug in his gut had him turning back, the strip of light now upon the floor rather than at them. Dark energy swarmed around the shard—a <em>mirror</em> shard. Particles buzzed around it like hornets, angry and <em>full</em> of raw power.</p>
<p>Shadow unwound his arms from Four’s shoulders slowly, eyes fixed on the shard. He shot a glance at Four, but he wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, not now that they had made camp; nor did any monsters wait nearby, if the lack of their stench was anything to go by.</p>
<p>Encouraged, he slipped out of Four’s shadow and through the darkness shrouding the trees that circled the group like gentle arms. Despite it being unnecessary, he crept through the bushes as though wary of alerting the other Link’s to his presence—<em>his</em> Link might be thrilled, but the others certainly wouldn’t. </p>
<p>The tugging sensation only grew as he neared the wolfish Link, who now twisted it between his fingers longingly. </p>
<p>“I—She meant a lot to me. I’ll never see her again.” He looked away to clear his throat when the tears began to sparkle a little too brightly, taking in a shaky breath. Wild shifted closer, leaning into his side and resting his head over Twilight’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Twilight shot him an appreciative smile, leaning his head over Wild’s as he looked down at the shard. “It’s not okay, it never truly is. It’s tough, but it’ll get better,” he promised. </p>
<p>Four’s breath hitched and Shadow almost turned around, mission be damned, to envelop him in another phantom embrace when Twilight wrapped his arms around Wild’s shoulders, the shard settling within the shadows. Shooting Four an appraising look, he crept closer to the two—there wasn’t anything he could do for his Link now, anyway. But this <em>energy…</em></p>
<p>Shadow reached out to touch the shard, flinching back when the raw power shot down his arm like flaming hot sparks. <em>Maybe…</em></p>
<p>He reached out again, forcing himself to grasp the shard tightly when flames licked at his arm.</p>
<p>His fingers went through the shard, into the mortal world. </p>
<p>Shadow gasped with delight, shrinking his form down and pushing through the shard—he could adjust his size later, all that mattered was making it through.</p>
<p>
  <em>Link, I’m coming home.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White sand crunched under his boots as he stepped out onto the smooth shore. The fine grains were picked up by a harsh ocean breeze and blown back at the group as though to mock him. </p>
<p>Legend scrunched up his face in distaste, if only to hide the fear that writhed within his gut. His eyes trailed to the endless blue horizon stretching out before him, narrowing at the towering vessel that only grew as it neared the dock that sat to his left. </p>
<p>“Tetra’s here!” Wind shouted, a toothy grin as bright as the sun upon his face—Legend rolled his eyes at the childish excitement, crossing his arms when nausea stirred within him. </p>
<p>Wind bolted, racing across the sand, specks spraying up behind him and trailing across the steps of the dock as he clambered up it, two at a time. He waited on the rotting wood as they moored the ship, bouncing on his heels. </p>
<p>A girl—Tetra, he presumed—jumped down onto the opposite end, turning to him with a wide grin and spread arms. </p>
<p>Legend rolled his eyes as Wind raced towards her, almost knocking her over when he jumped at her—she compensated by twirling him through the air, leaving the kid breathless with delighted giggles. She placed him back down with a thump and enveloped him in such a tight hug, Legend feared for his ribs. </p>
<p>The rest of the group walked over at a more leisurely pace than Wind had, climbing up the steps to the dock. Legend rolled his eyed when Wind clung to Tetra for another long moment, not sparing the rest of them even a glance.</p>
<p>Shouting from the crow’s nest tore Wind away from Tetra with another toothy grin—didn’t his face <em>hurt</em> from smiling so much? He shot her an apologetic glance before running over to the ladder, flying up it and crashing into another body that had only just descended from the mast. </p>
<p>“I guess that’s our cue,” Time said, a fond smile upon his face as he heaved himself up the ladder. </p>
<p>The rest of the Link’s followed, chattering about all sorts of mischief they could get up to on the ship—Wild had mentioned something about gliding down from the main mast, only to be smacked across the back of the head by Twilight.</p>
<p>Legend hung back on the dock, eyeing off the vessel warily—was that a crack in the hull? He bit his lip, pushing the panic down deep when Hyrule called out to him. Forcing his usual indifference on his face, he began to climb the rungs, shivering when his hands slipped over the metal, sweat lining his palms despite the façade he had put up.</p>
<p>“Hurry up, Tetra’s got jobs for us!” Wind called down, his head poking out over the railing of the ship. </p>
<p>Legend grumbled to himself, clambering up the final few rungs and hauling himself onto the deck. His group had already dispersed, spread out along the deck, busy with the jobs they had been given by the captain. </p>
<p>A whimper left his mouth of its own volition when the ship rocked violently and he clung to the railing, squeezing his eyes shut against the memories of <em>that</em> night, memories of a lone boat in a storm larger than life.</p>
<p>“Not a fan of ships?”</p>
<p>Legend jumped at the voice, schooling his expression into a neutral one and tearing his hands from the wooden rails, clasping them behind his back to hide their shaking.</p>
<p>“What?” He asked the girl, tilting his head slightly for effect.</p>
<p>She smiled up at him, her hands moving to her hips. “You can’t lie to me, not while we’re on the sea. I know a bad experience when I see one.”</p>
<p>Legend’s eyes narrowed, unease settling in his guts like poison. Surely, he hadn’t been <em>that</em> obvious.</p>
<p>Tetra continued before he could argue. “Listen, if you’d rather spend the trip below deck, we’ve plenty of guest rooms.” She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Discomfort squeezed his chest at the mere thought of asking for help. He should be over this by now, shouldn’t be so affected still.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to refute her words when someone yelled, “anchor home!” </p>
<p>Every muscle in his body tensed, his fists clenching tightly, jagged nails biting at his palms. He nodded quickly, eyes pleading for her to get him off of the main deck before the ship began to move. </p>
<p>Tetra smiled knowingly, removing a key from around her neck and placing the item in his palm, looping the chain around his wrist. She turned, grip still over his hand, gesturing to a staircase leading down into the depths of the ship.</p>
<p>“Down there. I’ll ensure none of my crew bother you. It’s a perfect day, so we’ll be in Outset within a few hours at most.” She smiled comfortingly, patting his hand before ushering him away, turning back to shout at her crew to keep the attention off of him as he snuck away. </p>
<p>The boat rocked menacingly as he slinked down the steps, leaving him clutching desperately at the railing to avoid losing his footing on the minute slabs of wood and crashing to the floor. A dark hallway lit only by haphazardly placed lanterns stretched out before him and he wrinkled his nose when the damp, mouldy scent hit him. </p>
<p>Still, it was better than the salty spray of the sea over his face, than the burn of—</p>
<p>He shook his head to clear it of the memory, pushing aside the brilliant white flash to focus on the warm glow of the lanterns that bounced along the walls. </p>
<p>Stumbling down the hallway, he eyed off the cabins, but none required the golden key clenched tightly within his fist. Blankets had been left strewn about each room, some even dumped across the floors. They were too unkempt to be the guest rooms Tetra had offered—at least, he hoped the pirate’s guest rooms were cleaner than that.</p>
<p>The boat lurched forward and he stumbled to catch himself, his shoulder crashing into a wooden door. He groaned, rubbing at the blossoming bruise and turning to glare at the offending slab of wood when his eyes met the golden lock that matched the glinting key in his hand. </p>
<p>A grin spread across his face, the nauseating anxiety in his stomach dispersing slightly as he shoved the key in the lock, slipping inside with a sigh of relief. He jumped when the boat lurched forward abruptly, shoving him back against the door and knocking the key from his grasp. He staggered over to the bed shakily, collapsing onto its plush surface.</p>
<p>A whimper left his mouth when shouting resounded from above and he drew the covers over his head, clenching his eyes shut when the ship rocked none-too-gently, his stomach flipping to match its pace. His arms wrapped around his knees, squeezing them tightly to his chest when flashes of white hot light filled his vision once more and he shoved his fists over his eyes in an attempt to stop them. Stars burst forth, accompanying the lightning flashes if only to mock him further. The phantom sensation of hail battered against his skin and he whimpered again, digging his nails into his knees to distract himself from it.</p>
<p>“Legend?”</p>
<p>He yelped, ripping the covers back, teary eyes—<em>when</em> had he started crying—rising to meet Time’s own steady ones. His breath caught in his throat and he looked away quickly, burning hot shame rising up in his gut, fighting for dominance over the <em>terror</em> that still ailed him. </p>
<p>Time hummed when silence filled the room, shutting the door behind him with a gentle 'click' and stepping closer. Legend shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable lecture of how he wasn’t pulling his weight on the ship.</p>
<p>He flinched back when the bed dipped, shoulders rising up to his ears subconsciously. Taking in a shaky breath, he waited for the onslaught, white streaks of light flashing across his vision if only to torment him further.</p>
<p>Legend jumped when a soft tune filled the air, tearing him away from the flashes that seared his brain, pulling him back to the vessel he had boarded, to the bed he sat in.</p>
<p>He looked up to see Time, an ocarina pressed to his lips, his eyes shut as he played the gentle, lilting melody. Legend’s shoulders fell as he frowned curiously, his attention turning to the song and away from the memories. He took in a deep breath as the music washed over him comfortingly, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. </p>
<p>Time continued playing, not sparing Legend a second of his attention as the tune—sorrowful as it was—spread through the tiny room, washed over the bedside table and left the lantern swaying in its own dance.</p>
<p>Time played one final note, the long, drawn out sound fading out as it leaked through the walls, even as its effect lingered. </p>
<p>“What was that?” Legend found himself asking—he grimaced when his voice wavered despite the soothing nature of the music, despite the lack of terror curdling his blood.</p>
<p>Time turned to him with a smile. “The song of healing. You looked like you needed it.” </p>
<p>Legend blinked in surprise, before looking down with a scowl, attempting to hide the pink that spread across his cheeks. “I’m not hurt, nor am I some child who needs a lullaby.”</p>
<p>Time huffed a laugh, turning the ocarina over in his hands. The lantern’s warm glow set the piece alight in gold as Time gazed down on it lovingly. </p>
<p>“It soothes all kinds of hurt. Malon used to play it for me when I found myself trapped within my own mind.” </p>
<p>Legend sputtered, a denial on his tongue when Time turned to him with a raised eyebrow. His face burned and he looked away once more. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. These adventure of ours…they weren’t too kind on us, least of all you.” </p>
<p>Legend said nothing, crossing his arms subconsciously, as though to protect himself from vulnerability. </p>
<p>“I’m glad it helped, even if only a little; you look a lot better, now. You can lean on one of us when you need to, I want you to remember that,” Time said, standing up, a faint grimace spreading across his face as his knees cracked,</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Legend mumbled, his ears burning when Time turned back to him curiously. <br/>A soft smile broke out on the Old Man’s face and he waved him off. “Anytime. We’ll be there in a couple hours, so you should try and get some rest.” </p>
<p>Legend watched him leave, the door slipping shut gently behind him despite how harsh the man himself usually appeared.</p>
<p>A soft smile graced his lips as he looked down at his hands, their shaking having settled. The memory of the soft tune echoed off of the walls as he rolled over, sleep embracing him within moments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Squeak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyrule touches something he shouldn't.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight rolled over away from him, ripping the blanket from his shoulders as he moved and leaving him open to the biting, cold air of the cave. </p>
<p>Hyrule groaned in displeasure, shifting closer and tucking the blanket back over him. He ducked his face into the fluffy pelt Twilight refused to be seen without, sighing when it kept the ice from nipping at him. </p>
<p>Twilight mumbled to himself at the sensation, rolling back over subconsciously, his arms making their way around Hyrule and tucking him in closely. </p>
<p>Hyrule inhaled sharply when the gentle weight of arms fell over him, a content sigh leaving his mouth when warmth spread through him. As often as he found himself holding someone else close—particularly their prickly Veteran, much to his surprise—he rarely ever found himself on the other side of the gesture. </p>
<p>Smiling, he nuzzled closer into Twilight’s chest. He flinched when his forehead hit something <em>solid</em> and <em>sharp</em> that rested over Twilight’s heart. </p>
<p>Hyrule had only a fraction of a second to be confused before white hot pain blinded his vision and he yelled, tearing himself away from the object, tangling himself within the blanket. He whimpered when searing pain soared down his body from where the item clung to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut as darkness enveloped him.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“—he must have touched it while I was asleep.”</p>
<p>“You need to keep that thing out of our reach, I swear.”</p>
<p>Hyrule winced as consciousness settled over his limbs, leaving a bone-deep ache in its wake. He rolled over, stretching his limbs in an attempt to alleviate the sensation. </p>
<p>“He’s up!” </p>
<p>Hyrule turned his head towards the voice, eyes opening blearily. He squinted when only vague, blurry shapes filled his vision, reds and greens mingling together before him. </p>
<p>“Um. How’re you feeling, bud?” That was Legend—he’d recognise his voice anywhere.</p>
<p>Hyrule grunted in response, flinching back at the odd <em>squeak</em> that left his mouth. His eyes widened and he went to raise a hand to his mouth. A startled yelp left him when a <em>paw</em> touched his <em>muzzle.</em></p>
<p>“Hyrule, calm down!”</p>
<p>He shook his head—were those <em>floppy ears</em> on his head? He raised his hands—paws—to his head, letting out a cry when they settled over fuzzy, squishy ears that were <em>not</em> his usual ones. </p>
<p>Stumbling back, his feet—<em>also</em> paws—scrabbled along the harsh rock floor of the cave, their nails scratching against the surface, leaving him cringing at the horrid noise—where had his <em>boots</em> gone?</p>
<p>His foot caught on something warm and fluffy and he fell back with a yelp, hastily whipping around to see a <em>tail.</em> </p>
<p>The thing twisted and shook with his fear as he tried to scramble away from it.</p>
<p>Hyrule let out another squeak of fear when hands curled around his middle—how <em>small</em> was he? His arms reached desperately for the floor as he was lifted up, before he found himself pressed against a tunic.</p>
<p>“Calm down, ‘Rule,” Legend murmured, his chest rumbling as he held Hyrule tighter. </p>
<p>Right, Legend was here, he would be fine. He hoped.</p>
<p>Fingers ran through the fur along his back, soothing the aches in his muscles and the fear that had ripped through his tiny frame. He took in a shuddering breath, melting into the embrace with a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“There we go,” Legend said with a nod. “Don’t panic.” </p>
<p>Hyrule nodded minutely, his eyes slipping shut as the warmth washed over him. </p>
<p>“I <em>told</em> you to put that thing somewhere else.”</p>
<p>“Listen, it was <em>under</em> my tunic. I don’t know how this happened.”</p>
<p>“Well, it clearly wasn’t when he touched it!”</p>
<p>Hyrule tilted his head curiously, watching as Twilight pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, I’m sorry. I’ll secure it next time, let’s just get Sky.” </p>
<p>Legend grunted, shifting Hyrule so he sat more comfortably in his arms. Hyrule looked up curiously, tilting his head when words refused to form upon his tongue.</p>
<p>Legend looked down at him, snorting when he noticed the look on his face. “Sorry, ‘Rule. That look on a possum is just <em>cute.</em>” </p>
<p>Hyrule reeled back, squeaking aggressively at him. </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry. You touched something of Twilight’s that you shouldn’t have, so we’ll need the master sword to fix you. You can ask any questions after, okay?” <br/>Twilight turned to wave for Legend to hurry up, crouching down by Sky.</p>
<p>“He’s going to yell at us,” Twilight whispered, staring down at the peacefully sleeping Sky. His arms were wrapped tightly around the Master Sword, head resting over the grip. </p>
<p>“Are you sure we can’t take it from him?” Legend asked, shifting Hyrule to one arm and reaching out.</p>
<p>Twilight smacked his hand away with a scowl. “Do you remember the last time someone tried to take the sword from him while he was sleeping?” </p>
<p>Hyrule did. Wild had earned a gash across his arm, and Sky’s palms had taken weeks to heal from the blistered burns. </p>
<p>Legend grimaced, returning his arm to Hyrule’s back and scratching at the fur subconsciously as he nodded to Twilight.</p>
<p>Twilight shot him a withering glare, reaching out hesitantly to shake Sky’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Sky grumbled, shaking his head. </p>
<p>Twilight grimaced, shooting Legend a pained look before he kicked Sky. He jumped back when the sword flew out at him, glinting in the glow of the fire. Sky’s eyes were narrowed dangerously, the sword pointed at Twilight’s throat as he glared up at him, demanding an answer as to <em>why</em> they had woken him.</p>
<p>Twilight raised his hands warily, eyes flicking over to where Hyrule rested in Legend’s arms.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Sky,” he said carefully. “We need the Master Sword.”</p>
<p>Sky blinked, the fury within his eyes dampening. He let out a yawn, standing up with the Master Sword wrapped up in his arms still. “Why?”</p>
<p>Twilight sighed heavily, nodding towards Legend. “A mishap.” </p>
<p>Sky turned to Hyrule, eyes widening comically when he saw him. He shoved the Master Sword into Twilight’s arms—sheathed, thankfully—and raced over so quickly that Legend stumbled back, startled. </p>
<p>Hyrule yelped when he was ripped from Legend’s warm, sturdy grasp and pressed into Sky’s chest.</p>
<p>“You’re so cute! Which one of them is this?” he asked, squeezing him tightly. </p>
<p>Hyrule whimpered when his bones creaked in disapproval, scrabbling to get away.</p>
<p>“Oh! Sorry.” Sky passed him back over to Legend, and he shivered in the gentle embrace as his ribs ached. </p>
<p>“Be <em>careful,</em>” Legend chastised him, shaking his head as he placed a protective hand over Hyrule’s back, the other moving to scratch behind his ears—and no wonder Wolfie melted when they did it to him. </p>
<p>Hyrule relaxed into the arms once more, earning a snicker from Legend—not that he cared, not when he did the same for the Veteran every other night.</p>
<p>“It’s Hyrule.” </p>
<p>Sky inhaled sharply. “Sorry, ‘Rule. I got a little excited.” </p>
<p>Hyrule nodded faintly, nuzzling closer into Legend’s chest. A little longer and sleep would overwhelm him…</p>
<p>“We’ll need to move away to change him back so we don’t wake the others,” Twilight said, adjusting his grip on the sword and moving to the mouth of the cave, where snow pelted the earth.</p>
<p>Legend and Sky followed quickly, glancing back at the still slumbering group behind them.</p>
<p>Hyrule whimpered when the cold bit at his skin despite the fur now covering him. Legend tutted, bundling him up closer in his arms.</p>
<p>“Is this far enough?”</p>
<p>Twilight turned back curiously, eyes widening when he saw Hyrule’s shivering form. “We should be out of sight, now. You’re lucky you were so far under the blankets earlier, Hyrule.”</p>
<p>Hyrule shot him a dirty look, shivering when another gust of cold air washed over him. He’d be luckier if Twilight hadn’t been carrying that object around.</p>
<p>Twilight laughed at him, gesturing for Legend to place him on the ground.</p>
<p>Hyrule hissed when his paws met the ice-cold ground, frost spreading up his limbs and leaving a deep ache within his bones. The sword was placed down gently in front of him and Hyrule turned to Twilight with a curious glance.</p>
<p>“All you need to do is touch it,” Twilight said, nodding to the sword. </p>
<p>Hyrule shot him a look of disbelief, but reached out to place a paw over the blade regardless. </p>
<p>Heat washed over him and he squeezed his eyes shut against the blinding light that accompanied it. He staggered back on his own feet, a pair of arms catching him before he could fall. </p>
<p>“Wow.” His eyes snapped open when the word left his mouth, rather than forming a disgruntled noise. He looked up to see Twilight looking down at him with a grin.</p>
<p>“Welcome back, Hyrule,” he said with a nod, steadying him so he could stand on his own.</p>
<p>Hyrule smiled gratefully. “What <em>was</em> that?” </p>
<p>“An object of mine. Its magic changes those unfortunate enough to touch it."</p>
<p>Hyrule hummed, rubbing at his head—free of the fluffy ears, thankfully.</p>
<p>“It…leaves some side-effects, though,” Twilight added, looking away when Hyrule turned to him curiously. </p>
<p>“I think it looks cute,” Sky said, reaching up to ruffle his hair.</p>
<p>“What?” Hyrule tilted his head.</p>
<p>Legend snickered. “Come back to the fire first, you’re shivering like a leaf.”</p>
<p>Hyrule nodded, wrapping his arms around himself when specks of snow dampened his tunic. Legend rolled his eyes, throwing an arm around his shoulders and dragging him back towards the glow of the fire. Hyrule leaned closer to his warmth, humming appreciatively.</p>
<p>Legend sat him down in front of the fire, moving back to kneel by his pack. Hyrule sighed contentedly as warmth washed over his chilled bones, soothing the gooseflesh that had spread across his arms. </p>
<p>“Here.” </p>
<p>Hyrule turned back, almost colliding with the mirror shield Legend offered him. He took it gratefully, placing it in his lap and leaning down to inspect his face.</p>
<p>“I don’t see anything?” </p>
<p>Legend huffed a laugh, reaching out to snatch a tuft of hair from the side of his head. “Think again, ‘Rule.”</p>
<p>Hyrule’s eyes widened at the <em>stark white</em> tuft in Legend’s hand. </p>
<p>“There’s one on the other side, too,” Sky piped up. “It’s adorable.”</p>
<p>Hyrule blushed, turning his head to inspect the other fluffy lock that lay over his ear. “What…”</p>
<p>“Like I said: side-effects. They’ll fade with time, don’t worry.” </p>
<p>“Why would <em>anyone</em> want to use that thing?” Hyrule muttered, shaking his head at the mere thought of undergoing such a horrid transformation willingly. </p>
<p>Twilight’s lips quirked. “It has its perks. Now, get some rest. All of you, actually. It’s about my turn for watch now.”</p>
<p>Legend shrugged nonchalantly, settling down beside Hyrule. “Sure. Your loss.” </p>
<p>Hyrule shifted closer to lean on Legend’s shoulder, the phantom sensation of fingers running through fur upon his back, upon his scalp, enough to soothe him. His eyes slipped shut of their own volition.</p>
<p>“Someone’s cuddly tonight,” Legend said, a hint of humour in his voice even as he wrapped his arm over Hyrule’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Hyrule mumbled, opening his eyes slightly to glare at Legend. “You’re always cuddly.”</p>
<p>Legend huffed his dismissal, looking away when pink tinted his face in the golden glow of the fire. Hyrule grinned, nuzzling closer into Legend’s warmth as sleep descended upon him.</p>
<p>Only to jump up when a thought hit him.</p>
<p>“You had pink hair for a week.”</p>
<p>Legend hummed, not looking down at him.</p>
<p>“You…what animal did you change into?”</p>
<p>Legend’s eyes narrowed, but he kept his gaze on the fire. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“He turned into a bunny,” Twilight offered.</p>
<p>Legend whipped around with a glare, his ears red. “I did <em>not.</em>” </p>
<p>Hyrule snorted at the mental image of the Veteran as a <em>bunny.</em></p>
<p>“A pink one, too.” </p>
<p>Legend groaned, slumping in defeat. </p>
<p>“Aw, don’t be like that. I guess it makes sense as to why you’re so cuddly, now.” </p>
<p>“Hyrule, I will throw you out into the blizzard.” </p>
<p>Hyrule snickered. “No, you won’t.”</p>
<p>Legend growled, looking away. “Get some rest,” he said simply.</p>
<p>Hyrule smiled, leaning his head back down onto Legend’s shoulder, warmth enveloping him as the blizzard raged on behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Climb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, ‘Rule. Now is the perfect time!”</p>
<p>Hyrule shot Wild a huffy look, testing his heavily bandaged leg—not too painful, and he’d certainly done more on worse. </p>
<p>“Fine,” he said, standing up and carefully placing his foot down on the cave floor. He tensed as fire spread up his calf, but it was bearable. </p>
<p>Casting a wary glance at the rest of the group—<em>still</em> arguing over where to go next—he turned back to Wild. “What are we looking for again?” </p>
<p>Wild grinned, ushering him out of the cave before anyone noticed them. Hyrule flinched when icy rain sprinkled at his face, but it was only light—they’d be fine. </p>
<p>“The town called it the fruit of life. I heard it grew on the tallest tree in this forest.” He pointed to the towering tree that stood before them, easily twice the size of every other tree before them. Hyrule squinted, noting the red pinpricks upon its branches—the fruits. </p>
<p>“So, that one, obviously.”</p>
<p>Hyrule nodded, smiling gratefully when Wild held back the branches that separated them from the forest for him. A green hue washed over them, the canopy blocking out the rain and the chilled breeze of the late afternoon. </p>
<p>They slowly made their way along a worn dirt path to the tree, it’s mighty bough growing with each step they took. Hyrule found himself grateful for the trail, the lack of the usual gnarly roots across their path leaving him in minimal pain as they trudged closer towards the tree—he dreaded stumbling over <em>anything</em> like this. </p>
<p>Cracks appeared in the golden bark as they came closer to the bough, the trees age and immense size weighing it down. Leaves fluttered down from the branches, each bigger than Hyrule’s head. He flinched as one blew into his face, stumbling back in alarm and yelping when fire spread up his bones. </p>
<p>“Careful!” Wild warned, reaching out to steady him before he could fall and aggravate the wound further. “I don’t want you getting hurt again.” He looked away, guilt swimming in his eyes as he turned to continue down the worn trail. </p>
<p>Hyrule frowned, reaching out to grab Wild’s shoulder before he could move too far away—Hylia knows he wouldn’t be able to catch up then.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said softly when Wild flinched. “It’s not your fault. None of us could have anticipated such an explosion.”</p>
<p>Wild pursed his lips. “I should have been more careful, should have warned you all before I blew up those rocks.”</p>
<p>Hyrule shook his head, squeezing Wild’s shoulder until he looked back at him. “If you had waited another second, one of us would have been killed. Stop blaming yourself over this.”</p>
<p>Wild sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He nodded when Hyrule raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to try and refute his words once more. “Alright. I’m still going to get you that fruit, though. I can’t believe we had no potions left.” </p>
<p>Hyrule smiled, gesturing for Wild to lead the way once more. </p>
<p>Wild ran forward when they broke through the bushes and into the clearing that held the mighty tree. He paused by the base, patting the bough with a wide grin and turning back to Hyrule.</p>
<p>“I can climb this easily and grab us a bunch of fruits. We won’t need to worry about potions for <em>days.</em>”<br/>
 <br/>
Hyrule eyed off the tree, unease settling in his gut as he tilted his head back and still found himself unable to see the top. “Are you sure about this? I don’t want another person getting hurt.”</p>
<p>Wild waved him off. “I never fall, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“What about the rain?”</p>
<p>Wild scoffed, reaching up to dig his fingers into the grooves in the bark. “It’s barely raining. I’ll be back in a second.” </p>
<p>Hyrule pursed his lips, moving back as Wild scaled the tree to keep sight of him between the leaves. He flinched when the rain splattered over his face, raising his arms defensively when a gust of wind picked up, blowing the droplets against him and soaking his tunic. </p>
<p>“Wild? I don’t think this is a good idea!” He called out, cupping his hands around his mouth to ensure his voice reached the Champion.</p>
<p>Wild waved back at him vaguely, continuing to climb even as the rain grew heavier, dark clouds swirling above the canopy if only to mock Hyrule further. He winced when the rain turned harsh, battering down upon the earth without mercy as the clouds above them split open. Hyrule darted back under the cover of the towering tree, grunting when his leg screamed at the movement—he didn’t spare the bandages a glance, too fearful of the blood that would stain them. </p>
<p>“Wild!” </p>
<p>Whether Wild had ignored him or hadn't hear him over the roar of the rain, Hyrule wasn’t certain. Fear gripped his heart when Wild shuffled along a branch, squeezing tightly until his chest ached. </p>
<p>Shifting to twist his legs around the branch, Wild reached out for the glowing red fruit that hung innocuously, swaying in the aggressive weather if only to make itself more difficult to grab. Wild stretched further, fingers brushing against the fruit when he began to tip to the side. Hyrule cried out when Wild slipped off the edge, his attempts to grasp the branch ineffective when the rain made his legs slip, unravelling from their once secure grip. </p>
<p>Hyrule stumbled closer in an attempt to soften his fall, to do <em>something</em> to prevent Wild from meeting a horrific death, when scalding waves of pain burned through his leg, forcing it to give out from underneath him and leave him falling face-first into the wet grass.</p>
<p>“Wild!” He looked up, reaching out for his friend desperately, only to blink in surprise. </p>
<p>Twilight stood before him, a trembling Wild in his arms. </p>
<p>“I cannot take my eyes off you two for a <em>second!</em>” He hissed, placing Wild on the ground with more tenderness than Hyrule had anticipated from his venomous words—he wouldn’t have been surprised if Twilight had dropped Wild the final few feet to the ground.</p>
<p>Wild stumbled, but caught himself before Twilight had to once more. He turned to Hyrule with an apologetic glance, offering him a glowing red fruit the size of his head. </p>
<p>Hyrule blinked, taking it without a word. When had he...?</p>
<p>Wild turned back to Twilight with a grimace. “It’s my fault, don’t blame Hyrule for this.” He shifted on his feet anxiously, looking down when Twilight’s face hardened further. </p>
<p>“No, I chose to come with you,” Hyrule said, shaking his head as he stood, brushing off the mud that clung to his tunic. The fruit could come later, despite how much his leg throbbed angrily against the idea. He wouldn’t leave Wild alone with this lecture, not when he had willingly joined him—they could take it together.</p>
<p>Twilight took in a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’re going back and you two will explain yourselves. Hop on my back, Hyrule. Your leg is bleeding again.”</p>
<p>He kneeled down before Hyrule could protest, gesturing impatiently. Hyrule huffed, climbing onto his back with a pout.</p>
<p>“I can walk by myself.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t. Be quiet.” Twilight began the walk back, leaving Hyrule with only a second to wrap his arms around his neck before he fell.</p>
<p>Wild raced up to walk beside them, shooting Hyrule an apologetic look. Hyrule smiled, shaking his head minutely and waving the fruit he held in his hand—they’d be fine, and now his leg could heal.  </p>
<p>Wild rolled his eyes, but Hyrule took the smile upon his face as a win. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How the mighty fall...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An odd sound drew him out of the recesses of his mind, pulled him away from the lulling waves that soothed his soul. </p>
<p>Wind made a face, peeling back his eyelids to glare at the sky as though it was to blame for his misfortune. Surely, it wasn’t his turn for watch already? </p>
<p>No, the moon wasn’t nearly high enough yet, so why...</p>
<p>The faint sound of someone’s breath hitching, followed by a sniffle, reached his ears.</p>
<p>Wind’s eyes widened, his brotherly instincts kicking in as he shifted quietly, worried Hyrule, or even Warriors, was having another nightmare. He listened carefully, waiting.</p>
<p>They slept on soundly beside him, oblivious to the world in their own cocoons of warmth. He pursed his lips with a frown, tilting his head to the side and grimacing when the light of the fire left searing streaks across his vision. Blinking them away, he squinted past the flames, searching the sleeping forms of his companions for any signs of discomfort. </p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>Another shaky inhale, and some shuffling. </p>
<p>Wind rolled over, only to freeze when he noticed <em>Time</em>, hunched over with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. </p>
<p>His breath caught in his throat; Time <em>never</em> cried. He couldn’t recall a moment the man had appeared even slightly upset...</p>
<p>That didn’t matter; Time was hurting, alone, in the middle of the night. Wind refused to leave him like this, refused to leave him to suffer when he could help. </p>
<p>He pushed his blankets back as quietly as possible, watching Time warily—Aryll hated loud sounds when she was upset, and the last thing he wanted to do was startle Time while he was like this. Time didn’t react as Wind shuffled closer though, too lost within his own mind. </p>
<p>Concern puddled in his chest, thick and grimy like oil and only burning brighter the closer he moved to their hurting leader. His face creased into a frown, eyes stinging with worry as Time took in a shuddering breath, something catching in his throat. </p>
<p>Wind kneeled down beside the man, reaching out hesitantly, faltering before his hand could touch Time’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Time?” </p>
<p>Wind winced when Time jolted, flinching away from him, his eye wide and red.</p>
<p>“I—Wind?” His voice was raw and scratchy, his face splotchy and red. Time looked away quickly, clearing his throat. </p>
<p>“What are you doing up? Your shift isn’t for another hour.”</p>
<p>Wind narrowed his eyes, not easily put off. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Time’s shoulders stiffened, but he shook his head. He kept his gaze on the floor opposite of Wind. “Had something in my eye. You should go back to bed, get some more rest while you can.” </p>
<p>Wind leaned closer instead, refusing to leave their leader, their <em>brother</em>, alone while he was hurting. “Time, you can talk to us if something’s hurting you.”<br/>
 <br/>
Silence, save for the shudder of Time’s breath and the rustling of leaves. That was fine: Wind wasn’t done yet.</p>
<p>“You always let us lean on you when we’re hurting. No one else is awake, but you can talk to me if you need to. Or, talk to someone else later, if you’d prefer.”</p>
<p>Clearly, he needed to, but Wind always found it easier to be given options rather than orders. </p>
<p>Time scoffed, reaching up to wipe at his eye—the sound left dread pooling in Wind’s gut, twisting in his stomach uncomfortably. The concern in his chest pushed and ached enough to burn his eyes, but he couldn't cry now, not when Time needed him.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”</p>
<p>Wind frowned, opening his mouth to refute his words when Time let out a self-deprecating laugh. </p>
<p>“Besides, I’m meant to be your leader. I should be stronger than this. I—” He shuddered, taking in a shaky breath. “You should go back to bed. I can deal with this.”</p>
<p>Wind gaped at him, unable to form words, because Time wanted him to leave him to suffer alone? </p>
<p>Absolutely not.</p>
<p>He shook his head quickly, shifting even closer—not close enough to touch, not unless Time gave him the okay. </p>
<p>“I’m not leaving you while you’re hurting, Time. Just because you lead us, doesn’t mean you can’t be upset too. You don’t deserve to suffer alone; it...it’s horrible.”</p>
<p>Time’s next words were so soft, Wind almost lost them to the gentle breeze, but they splintered his heart all the same. </p>
<p>“Yes, I do.”</p>
<p>Wind gasped, shaking his head in horror. Tears filled his own eyes when the man refused to look at him, his gaze remaining resolutely on the earth. </p>
<p>“Time, how can you say that?”</p>
<p>Time growled, turning back to Wind with a glare, eye filled with anger—Wind’s heart stopped when he realised it was only towards himself.</p>
<p>“How could I not? I don’t deserve your comfort, not when I keep letting all of you down, when you keep getting hurt because of my flawed plans. If I wasn’t so <em>useless</em>, none of you would be injured—just look at your arm!” </p>
<p>Wind glanced down to the bandages wrapped around his forearm, an incident with a Lizalfos earlier having left him with a nasty gash.</p>
<p>Time scowled, turning back to look at the ground. “I’m <em>awful</em>; I don’t deserve even your pity. Just...go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>Tears dripped down his cheeks, but Wind barely felt them over the icy numbness that had settled over him. </p>
<p>Time...</p>
<p>How had none of them noticed his hurt? He had clearly been suffering for a while, had had more than enough time to wear down at his own confidence until it crumbled, and yet none of them had noticed. </p>
<p>How long had he been hurting alone? How many times had he fallen apart while they all slept? </p>
<p>How had they let this happen?</p>
<p>“Time...”</p>
<p>His heart shattered when Time shifted away from him, his shoulders shaking despite his angry words. Wind had never imagined he would see the self-assured Old Man look so young, so fragile. </p>
<p>So broken.</p>
<p>“You’re not awful—no, shut up and listen,” he cut Time off when the man opened his mouth to refute his words. </p>
<p>“You are <em>not</em> awful. You’re so strong, and your plans are amazing; but, we can’t anticipate everything the enemy will do. If it weren’t for your plans, we would all be <em>dead.</em>”</p>
<p>Time sniffled, but said nothing. Wind took that as his cue to move closer, holding onto Time’s arm tightly as a show of support—but not too overwhelming, Hylia knows the man didn’t need to be even more overwhelmed than he already was. </p>
<p>He smiled when Time didn’t shove him away, only took in another shuddering breath.</p>
<p>“You can’t expect yourself to be perfect, it isn’t realistic. Besides, none of us saw anything wrong with your plan, either.” Wind shook his head when Time made a wry face, narrowing his eyes to force the man to <em>listen.</em></p>
<p>“And, none of us want you to feel like you have to suffer alone. We care about you not because you’re our leader, but because you’re our brother, and we look out for each other. You <em>don’t</em> deserve to suffer alone.”</p>
<p>A choked sob tore its way through Time’s throat and Wind flinched back, worried he had said the wrong thing and stomped over Time’s already fragile confidence. Instead, Time turned to wrap his arms around Wind, trembling like a leaf as sobs wracked his mighty frame. </p>
<p>Wind gasped, reaching up to wrap his arms as tightly around Time’s back as possible. He almost laughed at the thought of how the two of them would look to an outsider, but Time needed this, needed to lean on someone before he lost himself completely. </p>
<p>When Time’s shaking subsided, Wind pulled back, shifting away and raising an eyebrow at the man.</p>
<p>“I think it’s my turn for watch now. Lie down.” He patted his thighs as Time would do for them.</p>
<p>Time blinked, turning to face the half-moon, his eye stained red, yet filled with a newfound hope.</p>
<p>“It’s not that late yet,” Time whispered, his voice raspy. </p>
<p>Wind huffed. “I don’t care. You’re getting the brotherly treatment, so hurry up.”<br/>
 <br/>
Time huffed a laugh, rolling his eye and lying down, resting his head in Wind’s lap and turning to face the fire. </p>
<p>Wind grinned, reaching out to run his hands through Time's hair as he had done so many times before to the rest of them. </p>
<p>Time let out a content sigh, his eye slipping shut. </p>
<p>“See? I told you, you can lean on us when you need it. I don’t want you to forget that, okay?”</p>
<p>Time smiled faintly, giving Wind a minute nod. “I’ll do my best, I promise. Thank you, Wind.”</p>
<p>Wind nodded, looking up to begin his own watch. “Anytime.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't leave Time to suffer... Think of this as a companion piece to 'Graceful'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. United</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of 'Blind'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow grunted when the bag he hid within was roughly jostled, throwing him against a glass bottle and bruising his shoulder. Rubbing the offending area, he cursed the sailor boy that carried the bag. The kid could at least be a little more careful with the cargo he carried.</p>
<p>Not that any of them <em>knew</em> he had hidden in here...</p>
<p>When he had slipped through the mirror shard, he had been left without an ounce of energy within him; yet, he had still tried to turn to Four, tried to gain his attention.</p>
<p>But the conversation had moved on, and Four seemed happy once more—he couldn’t ruin that by appearing now, drained and half-alive. So, he had used his energy to dash into the bushes, none of them noticing the Minish-sized shadow slinking away. He would greet Four when he had more energy, that way he wouldn’t hurt him more.</p>
<p>At least, that’s what he told himself as the days passed and his energy grew, yet he remained hidden. </p>
<p>Anxiety churned within his gut, knotting it together until he found himself barely able to breathe at the thought of Four seeing him once more. Too many possibilities swarmed in his mind like angry gnats, stinging and biting until his eyes burned at the thoughts. </p>
<p>What if Four hated him for all that he had done, wanted nothing more to do with him—not that he would be surprised, it would be the least he deserved after the stunts he had pulled. </p>
<p>What if the group accepted him, but Four couldn’t? Four was his other half—he couldn’t exist without him. </p>
<p>What if Four missed him?</p>
<p>Who was he kidding? Four missed the <em>ideal</em> version of him, the one that sacrificed himself to kill Vaati. The version that had befriended Vio, that helped them scale the tower to Vaati even when he had no energy left to give.</p>
<p>Now, Shadow was only a coward. A joke. A fragment of the cocky person he once was.</p>
<p>He sighed, leaning back against the glass bottle when his limbs became too laden with the weight of his own mind. </p>
<p>What could he even say to Four? How could he apologise for all the misery he had put him through, all the misery he had only been able to watch from where he had been trapped inside the shadows? </p>
<p>Four had to hate him by now.</p>
<p>Shadow flinched when Wind shouted with delight, winced when the contents of the bags squished as it was dumped onto the ground without any care. He grumbled to himself, shoving the folds of Wind’s night clothes away from himself and brushing off the crumbs that stuck to his tunic. </p>
<p>Shoving aside the flap that kept him hidden from the group, he peeked out into the dark clearing warily. Wild kneeled in the middle, leaning over a pile of twigs and branches, a hand over his chin and flint resting in the other. Shadow hummed, turning to search for his other half.</p>
<p>There, across the clearing from him, hands over his hips as he spoke to the wolfish one. He gestured to the bushes behind him, a grimace working its way onto his face, an age-old pain shining within his eyes. </p>
<p>Twilight nodded, placing a hand over his shoulder comfortingly, before ushering him away.</p>
<p>Shadow narrowed his eyes at the exchange, creeping out from the confines of Wind’s bag and into the darkness. The shadows greeted him with open arms and he slipped through them, appearing on the other side of the clearing, the group of Links remaining unaware to his presence. </p>
<p>Thank Hylia his power had grown—he would never catch up to Four otherwise, not with his size. </p>
<p>Four had already disappeared through the bushes, but Shadow could sense him nearby regardless. He pushed aside twigs and shoots of grass, racing closer to the pulsing energy. What if Four got hurt? He couldn’t leave him alone, not again. </p>
<p>He winced as the underbrush scratched at his face, leaving behind burning red lines, but he refused to change his form. The thought left him uneasy when he had been this way for days, when someone could see him—he found some solace in controlling his size, when his mind felt as though it was spiralling. </p>
<p>Shadow peeled back the final leaf between himself and Four, shoving it aside with a sneer. He stepped into a small clearing, a tree stump standing in the centre, spotted, red mushrooms sprouting from its rotted bark. </p>
<p>Shadow thanked the Goddess when the grass rested low to the ground, crushed and chewed by the forest animals—he wouldn’t need to clamber up a shoot to see Four. </p>
<p>Speaking of: Four sat in front of the log, leaning back against it and facing away from him. His head slumped, almost resting on his chest as he gazed down at the four sword that sat in his lap. He let out a sigh, running his hand over the flat of the blade, shaking his head. </p>
<p>Shadow’s stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sight, a fist rising up to squeeze at his heart. His brows furrowed and he found himself subconsciously stepping closer. He couldn’t see Four’s eyes past his hair, but he had no doubt they held tears within them, reflecting his grief as brightly as the ocean did the stars. His fear gave way to sturdy determination, an overwhelming urge to <em>protect</em> his other half crashing through the turbulent nerves. </p>
<p>He nodded to himself, slipping back into the bushes where Four couldn’t see him. Crouching when he was presented with enough room, Shadow reached within the depths of his chest for the pools of magic running within him like glistening honey. Golden swirls rose up inside, stretching out across his limbs and changing his form. His eyes slipped shut as he grew, taking in a deep breath, before—</p>
<p>Shadow hissed as his head cracked against a branch, reaching up with both hands to rub at his scalp with a pout. He winced when his fingers brushed over a knot already forming beneath his shaggy hair, burning pain flaring to life once more as he touched the tender area.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?” </p>
<p>Shadow jumped, ducking into the bushes when Four’s eyes raked over his hiding spot. </p>
<p>What was he doing? Four <em>needed</em> someone. Now.</p>
<p>Shaking his head and shoving any anxiety down, Shadow stepped out of the bushes, his usual smirk plastered over his face to hide his fear. </p>
<p>Four’s eyes widened when he saw Shadow, the sinking sun reflecting the tears that lay nestled in them. Shadow’s chest tightened at the sight, but he kept his smirk in place, crossing his arms for good measure. If it helped push back his guilt, no one else needed to know.</p>
<p>“Miss me?” </p>
<p>A beat passed between the two of them and Shadow subconsciously gripped his arms, nails digging in because this had been a <em>stupid</em> idea. He should have stayed hidden forever—Four would be better off without him.</p>
<p>Four gasped, reaching down and snatching his sword up. Shadow flinched back when bright light filled the clearing, before something collided with him and knocked him down to the ground.</p>
<p>“<em>Shadow</em>!”</p>
<p>The body over him trembled, arms tightened around his waist. </p>
<p>“Red! Share him,” another voice piped up, before his arm was taken and someone pulled him up from the ground as a stumbling mess. </p>
<p>Shadow flinched when several pairs of arms wrapped around him, wetness seeping into his tunic and into his hair. He clung to the colour that had taken his front, smiling faintly when they nuzzled into his chest with a shuddering breath. </p>
<p>A part of him knew this wouldn’t last. Their relief would give way to anger soon enough and they would cast him aside with disgust. Dread pooled into his stomach and his arms tightened around the colour—Green—subconsciously, as though afraid to let go and face their wrath.</p>
<p>Green peeled back regardless, and Shadow found himself missing his warmth instantly, the sensation becoming more pronounced when the other three colours stepped back, icy numbness seeping through him. They wiped at their eyes, relieved smiles on their faces—Shadow kept his smirk in place, pushed the fear down so it wouldn’t show in his eyes.</p>
<p>“How is this possible?” Vio asked, reaching out hesitantly, as though afraid Shadow was only an illusion, a trick from Dark. </p>
<p>“We thought you were dead,” Greed added, his breath hitching at the mere thought.</p>
<p>“You scared the shit out of us,” Blue said gruffly, crossing his arms and looking away. </p>
<p>Shadow blinked, words dissipating on his tongue—he had prepared for them to be angry, to yell at him for his sacrifice, or for them to wail about his disappearance. He hadn’t anticipated that they would ask <em>how</em> he was back.</p>
<p>“Shadow?”</p>
<p>Shadow cleared his throat, cursing himself when his smirk faltered. </p>
<p>“Who brought you back? Was it...Dark?”</p>
<p>Shadow shook his head at Vio’s words, cursing himself for the worry that had filled their eyes at the prospect. </p>
<p>“No, Dark had nothing to do with it.” </p>
<p>They all slumped in relief, before Green turned to him with a frown. </p>
<p>“Then how...?”</p>
<p>Shadow held back a sigh, shrugging vaguely. “I’ve been trying to gather enough strength for a while. Smashing the mirror took all my energy, so I was stuck in your shadow.” </p>
<p>Green made a face at the thought, while Blue cursed softly behind him. </p>
<p>Red clung to his arm. “That sounds horrible! But you managed to get enough energy today?”</p>
<p>Shadow winced, cursing himself for being so blatant when Vio tilted his head thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow in an invitation for him to speak. </p>
<p>“I’ve been back for a couple days,” he admitted, crossing his arms and looking away when they gasped. “I was pretty weak at first, so I stayed in the shadows for a while...” </p>
<p>Green frowned. “Why didn’t you come to us? It would’ve been dangerous by yourself.”</p>
<p>Shadow huffed a laugh, looking away before any of them could notice the fear that rested in his eyes—any second now, they would yell at him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to risk your group seeing me, not when I was so weak,” he said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Vio pursed his lips in thought. “But, we’ve been alone several times over the past few days. You could have come to us at anytime...”</p>
<p>Shadow made a face, refusing to look at them as his mind raced, desperately trying to latch onto an excuse. Each one trembled between his fingers, slipping away like sand before it could become something solid and feasible.</p>
<p>“I—”</p>
<p>Shit, he had nothing—he had had no reason other than his own fears.</p>
<p>“Shadow, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Red leaned even closer into his space, resting his head over his shoulder as he waited. They were all watching him now, concern shining in their eyes—Shadow crossed his arms self-consciously, stepping away from Red’s comfort. He didn’t deserve it. </p>
<p>Fuck it. May as well get it off of his chest if they would be yelling at him either way.</p>
<p>“You…I knew you’d all be mad at me for letting you down by dying. I tricked and hurt all of you and didn’t even apologise for it. And, I know I deserve your anger, but…” He made a face, unable to admit how scared he was—although, it had to be written clearly on his face. </p>
<p>Slumping, he turned his gaze to the ground as he waited for their wrath—he had only reminded them of why they needed to be mad, after all. </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you talking about?” Blue growled, stepping closer, his eyes narrowed dangerously. </p>
<p>Shadow took a fearful step back, shoulders tensing in anticipation of a blow.<br/> <br/>Blue’s eyes widened and he moved away, taking in a deep breath. “Shadow, you’re our brother. We mourned for you—we still were until five minutes ago!”</p>
<p>“How could we be mad when you were misled? It wasn’t your fault Vaati manipulated you; besides, you’ve changed,” Vio added, shifting closer warily. </p>
<p>“And we already forgave you for that years ago!” Red said, a bright grin on his face despite the concern in his eyes.</p>
<p>Green placed a hand over his shoulder, pursing his lips when Shadow flinched under his touch. “You’re a part of us: we could never stay mad at you.”</p>
<p>Shadow stared at them all in disbelief, his eyes stinging despite how hard he tried to keep his nonchalant mask in place. “I—”</p>
<p>Red laughed abruptly, lunging forward to wrap his arms around his waist. “We missed you, dummy.” </p>
<p>Shadow buried his face in Red’s tunic to hide the tears, clinging onto him tightly. He smiled when the others joined them once more, surrounding him in warmth he had yearned to know.</p>
<p>“I missed you guys, too.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This...turned out longer than I anticipated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are we <em>seriously</em> going to play a game of hide and seek?” </p>
<p>Wind snickered when Time shot Legend his look of displeasure. He turned his laughter into a cough when Legend whipped around to glare at him. Time crossed his arms, looking down at Legend, an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“Unless you have any other ideas for team bonding, then we’re going to go with Wind’s idea.”</p>
<p>Legend huffed, before a smirk broke out across his face. “Well, we can always play str—”</p>
<p>“No!” Hyrule slapped his hand over Legend’s mouth before he could finish. “There are minors here!”</p>
<p>Wind rolled his eyes, turning to survey the forest surrounding them from the damp trail they stood on while Legend struggled with Hyrule. He was a pirate: he’d heard of significantly worse games than ‘strip poker,’ thank you very much.</p>
<p>“Fine, whatever.” Legend shrugged, shoving Hyrule off of him with a grin. “I’ll win, just so you know.” He dug through his pack, clinking echoing along the trail.</p>
<p>“Magic items are allowed,” Time said with a nod. “Twilight will be searching, though.” </p>
<p>Legend paled, watching the man warily—Wind frowned at the look, eyeing the two of them off curiously. Why would Legend be worried about Twilight? He had a plethora of magical items in his bag; Twilight used <em>nothing.</em></p>
<p>Wind shook it off. He had better things to worry about, such as how he would win this match and prove himself to be the stealthiest Link.</p>
<p>“Everyone knows the rules?” Twilight called out, grinning at the round of nods that followed his words. “Well then, get going!” </p>
<p>The Links jumped into action, dispersing throughout the woods while Twilight threw his hands over his eyes, leaning his head back with a grin as he shouted his countdown.</p>
<p>Wind bolted away from the rest of the group, ducking under low-hanging pines and leaping over fallen trees. He giggled as the air rushed past his cheeks, adrenaline bursting through his veins as he shoved aside the branch of a spindly tree.</p>
<p>A yellow glow filled his vision and he skidded to a halt on the edge of a clearing. Thick, verdant bushes nestled around it, their pink flowers splayed out upon the leaves languorously, as though stretching out in the sun’s warmth. </p>
<p>This would be too easy.</p>
<p>Pushing aside the obvious bushes, Wind clambered high into a tree across the clearing, disappearing between the lobed leaves of the oak. The bark bit at his hands as he hauled himself onto a branch, but he only brushed aside the specks that clung to him, tucking himself away against the trunk, invisible to the world below him.</p>
<p>He leaned his head back against the scaly bark of the tree, watching as the sun dipped lower in the horizon with sparkling eyes. Birds chattered around him, calling out to one another as the day ended. Crickets picked up their evening melody, a low hum filling every crevice of the forest as the sun’s final rays glimpsed through the foliage. </p>
<p>Wind leaned forward when a breeze picked up, rustling the leaves around him gently and brushing through his hair. Below him, the sound of too-loud footsteps, as though Twilight had chosen to exaggerate his movements for the game. </p>
<p>He shifted closer, watching as Twilight dug through the bushes before raising his head to sniff the air.</p>
<p>Wind frowned curiously, dismissing the odd behaviour. They all had odd quirks—maybe he was trying to taunt them. Twilight shook his head, stepping back with a hand over his chin. He shrugged to himself, slipping back through the bushes in search of one of the others Links. </p>
<p>Wind chuckled to himself, moving to lean back and appreciate his inevitable victory when a yellow sparkle caught his eye. Brows furrowing, Wind leaned over the edge of the branch, narrowing his eyes at the glowing creature that hovered in the middle of the clearing. </p>
<p>A fairy!</p>
<p>Grinning, Wind shimmied back down the tree as silently as the leafs fluttering alongside him. Reaching into his pack, he withdrew an empty glass bottle, clutching onto the neck tightly as he watched the creature, as he waited.</p>
<p>The fairy fluttered away from him, its back turned his way. </p>
<p>This would be too easy. A win <em>and</em> a fairy. </p>
<p>He creeped forward, leaping when he was close enough and scooping the fairy up into the bottle.</p>
<p>Slapping his hand down over the top, he crouched, placing the bottle down to search of a cork within the depths of his bag.</p>
<p>He flinched when his hand burned with a sharp pain, flinching back and slapping his other hand over the bottle before the fairy could escape. Droplets of red blood dribbled down his palm and he eyed off the fairy with distaste. Since when did fairies <em>attack?</em></p>
<p>“Wind!” A faint voice echoed throughout the clearing.</p>
<p>He jumped, looking around as fear gripped his heart. Twilight couldn’t be returning <em>already.</em></p>
<p>“Down here!” the muffled voice continued. </p>
<p>He blinked, turning back to the bottle with wide eyes. Squinting, he could faintly make out the glowing form of the fairy waving to him.</p>
<p>Fairies never waved to them—sure, some were playful, but only when free. </p>
<p>He took his hand off of the jar, watching curiously when the fairy fluttered out with a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Thank Hylia. I thought I’d end up in your bag.”</p>
<p>Wind knew that voice.</p>
<p>“I—Hyrule?”</p>
<p>The fairy—<em>Hyrule</em>—fluttered away from him, moving to rest on a small rock in the centre of the clearing. He kneeled down, eyes slipping shut, before he began to glow vibrantly. </p>
<p>Wind covered his eyes as light spread across the clearing, turning back to see Hyrule in his normal form. He scrambled to stand up straight, eyes flicking between the rock and where Hyrule now stood tall.</p>
<p>“What...?”</p>
<p>Hyrule huffed, picking up the bottle and tossing it between his hands. “It’s a spell I learned on my quest. I was going to use it to win this game, but then you caught me in your bottle.”</p>
<p>Wind blinked, heat creeping up his neck as he turned away quickly. “Oh! Sorry about that. I didn’t know it was you.”</p>
<p>Hyrule waved him off, offering the bottle. “It’s not your fault: you didn’t know.” </p>
<p>Wind hummed, putting the item away and turning back to Hyrule with wide eyes. “Wait, this means you can fly!” </p>
<p>Hyrule blinked in surprise at such a sudden change, but nodded. “I can,” he said. “It does get tiring after a while, which is why I don’t use it often.” Wind nodded his understanding.</p>
<p>“And... I’d appreciate if you didn’t mention this to anyone else just yet.”</p>
<p>Wind frowned, but nodded. He could keep a secret—he certainly had plenty of his own. “Of course! It’s only fair, after I trapped you in a bottle.”</p>
<p>Hyrule’s shoulders slumped in relief, before he turned to Wind with a smirk. “Actually, there is one more thing you could—”</p>
<p>“You guys aren’t even trying!”</p>
<p>Wind jumped, and Hyrule whipped around towards where Twilight jogged towards them, teasing mirth sparkling within his eyes. </p>
<p>“Are you <em>sure</em> you two know how to play?” </p>
<p>Hyrule turned back to Wind with a sour look, as though cursing him for their loss. Wind found he couldn’t even laugh, a pout upon his own lips. He could've won the game <em>and</em> brought back a fairy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time won the game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, an offhanded comment can stick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>i.</strong>
</p>
<p>Warriors leaned closer to the mirror shield, picking flakes of dried blood from his temple. The specks fluttered to the ground around him and he huffed in disgust. </p>
<p>Legend whipped around, turning to him with a quirked eyebrow. “How long do you need? Going to stay there all day, pretty boy?”</p>
<p>Warriors scowled at him, straightening his back as he flicked away the last flecks tainting his face. “Some of us like to look nice, but I don’t think you’d understand.”</p>
<p>“Oh, trust me, I know you do.”</p>
<p>Warriors smirked, reaching out to throw his arm across Legend’s shoulders, leading him along the trail towards Wild’s Hyrule. “Perhaps you’d like some tips. Clearly, you need them.”</p>
<p>Legend rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “I don’t think I’ll learn anything from <em>you.</em>”</p>
<p>Warriors snorted. “With your attitude? Doubtful.”</p>
<p>Legend scoffed. “No. It’s because your taste is sh—” </p>
<p>“Welcome, knights!”</p>
<p>Warriors’ back straightened subconsciously and he pulled himself away from Legend, turning to face the knight that stood at the gate of the city. <br/>
Legend pursed his lips, eyeing off the knight. “I’m not knighted.” </p>
<p>The knight apologised quickly. “Sorry, sir! But you,” he turned to Warriors. “You’re clearly a fine knight! A couple areas need fixing up, certainly, but our school could have you in tip-top shape in no time!” </p>
<p>Warriors blinked, shame creeping up his chest, gripping tightly onto his ribs until he found he had to look away. He had been top of his class, had been praised for his quick switch to the perfect knight...</p>
<p>Yet, the knight had seen past his training in less than a second. Had he really become unravelled so quickly?</p>
<p>What would his commander think of him now?</p>
<p>Warriors shook the thoughts off quickly, pushing them down for later. He waved off the knight before he could notice any hesitance. “Thank you, good sir! We’re on a time crunch however, so I must decline.” </p>
<p>The knight moved back, gesturing for them go enter the town. “Of course! Don’t let me stop you. A shame, though: you could have been a perfect knight.”</p>
<p>Warriors flinched, forcing himself to follow the others before the knight could notice his unease. He had been the perfect knight before all this, had gained a reputation among those significantly higher than him for his discipline...</p>
<p>But that didn’t matter now, not when they had information to gather.</p>
<p>He couldn’t bring himself to throw banter with Legend once more, however, not with the other knights watching them, not with the shame that clung to him still. </p>
<p><strong>ii.</strong> </p>
<p>A shout resounded across the clearing and Warriors looked up in alarm, tearing his sword from the lizalfos dead body. </p>
<p>His eyes narrowed on the prone form of Twilight, on the ground with blood dripping down his temple. Over him stood a moblin, red-crusted club raised over its head, lips pulled back in a crooked sneer. </p>
<p><em>How</em> hadn’t he noticed sooner that Twilight needed help?</p>
<p>Warriors’ feet were moving before his mind caught up with him and he blocked the fatal swipe from the moblin, baring his teeth down at the filthy beast despite the lightning jolting through his arms at the sudden impact. </p>
<p>The moblin’s eyes widened in surprise and he used the moment of hesitation to his advantage, pressing his foot to its stomach and shoving, forcing it stumbling backwards and onto the ground. </p>
<p>His sword slipped through its throat with ease and he turned back to Twilight as it choked and sputtered on black blood behind him. Twilight squinted up at him through bleary eyes, reaching up to touch his temple. He flinched, staring at the blood over his fingers with wide eyes. </p>
<p>Warriors pursed his lips, guilt eating its way through his stomach—he <em>needed</em> to be more aware of his comrades. Twilight had been hurt because he wasn’t good enough.</p>
<p>Shaking the thoughts away for now, he reached down to offer his hand to Twilight—thank Hylia he had made it before Twilight had suffered further, before he had…</p>
<p>Twilight latched onto his hand and Warriors hauled him upright, steadying him when he stumbled with a grimace.</p>
<p>“Ugh, sorry. Can’t believe I let that one sneak up on me,” Twilight said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.</p>
<p>Warriors waved him off as his insides churned, pulling Twilight’s arm over his shoulders when he swayed a little too much, grateful when Twilight didn’t notice the guilt swirling behind his eyes momentarily. </p>
<p>“Thanks. You made it in the nick of time. You’re a great friend, you know?” Twilight’s voice slurred faintly, words drifting together, yet impacting all the same.</p>
<p>Warriors tensed, looking away quickly as warmth and dread fought for dominance within his chest. </p>
<p>No, he wasn’t. He had allowed Twilight to become injured because he had gotten distracted, because he had allowed his rigorous training to slip between his fingers in exchange for complacency. Months of training to enhance his senses to ensure he could protect others and he <em>still</em> couldn’t keep them safe. Somehow, he had still allowed Twilight to become injured despite all his training.</p>
<p>He had been built to protect, and yet he still couldn’t do that. </p>
<p>Unease seeped into his gut, pulling his lips down into a frown before he whisked it away—knights couldn’t be emotional, after all, especially towards their own ineptitude. It had been his own fault—he didn’t deserve to be upset.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, pulling Twilight towards the others. “Come on, let’s get you healed up.”</p>
<p>Twilight hummed distractedly, oblivious to his inner turmoil. Warriors smoothed his expression into a neutral one as they neared the rest of the group, stepping away once Hyrule took Twilight from his arms.</p>
<p>He failed at crushing his concern for the man down despite how hard he tried, however. But they never needed to see that, nor the anger towards himself that burned brightly within.</p>
<p>They only needed to see a perfect knight. </p>
<p>
  <strong>iii.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Oh, you boys look starved! Sit down and let Gram fix you up with some soup.” </p>
<p>The old woman rushed around them, gesturing for the Links to take seats at her clustered dining table, seats gathered around the small thing in an attempt to accommodate them all.</p>
<p>Warriors found himself on the corner of the table, sandwiched between Wind and Four with barely enough room to lift his arms. Wind’s grandma pottered about the kitchen, her humming mingling with the clattering of pots and pans as she prepared dinner. </p>
<p>Despite their clashing differences, the noise only left Warriors with a warmth in his heart, reminding him of when he had been young. As the sweet tang of vegetables drifted into the dining room, peace settled into his bones. His mother had made him a similar soup when he fell sick—the dish had healing powers, he was certain of it. </p>
<p>He could almost feel her soft hands resting tenderly over his cheek as she bid him goodnight.</p>
<p>Shaking away the memory, Warriors leaned onto the table, tilting his head to give Wind his full attention as the boy began rambling about a time he had taken control of Tetra’s ship, saving her life in the process.</p>
<p>“So then, the new kid managed to knock Tetra out with his slingshot—don’t ask me how, he was an idiot,” Wind added with a scoff. </p>
<p>Warriors snickered, gesturing for him to continue as warmth pooled in his stomach. </p>
<p>Wind grinned. “With Tetra out, I was the most experienced pirate. So, I took the wheel without hesitation, guiding us through the infested waters and to safety with only a handful of crew and my own courage!” </p>
<p>Warriors rolled his eyes at the conceited display, but nodded regardless.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you, kiddo!” He reached out before he could think twice, ruffling Wind’s hair, a delighted snicker leaving his mouth when the kid squawked in indignation, swatting his arm away. </p>
<p>“Aw, you’ve found a brother, Link,” Aryll said with a giggle.</p>
<p>Warriors blinked, the warmth that had enveloped him whisked away at her words, leaving only icy numbness. He pulled his hand away quickly, shooting Wind’s sister a sheepish grin rather than shrinking in on himself as every cell within his body desired to do. </p>
<p>Shit, he was getting too close to them. He could feel the strings of attachment pulling at his chest, strings he needed to cut before they turned to steel. </p>
<p>His commander had taught him better than to get attached—knights couldn’t have friends when they could die at any moment—it would only interfere with their performance and put their own lives at risk. </p>
<p>Knight’s couldn’t be brothers: they were soldiers.</p>
<p>He jumped when Wind poked his side curiously, waving off his concern and turning his attention to the meal Wind’s grandma had begun to serve. Shooting the woman a half-hearted grin, he eyed off the vegetable soup, dipping his spoon into the delightful warmth with shaking hands.</p>
<p>Not that he could taste it past the ice that had settled over his insides. </p>
<p>
  <strong>iv.</strong>
</p>
<p>“This is Skyloft!” Sky called out as Warriors pulled his head up from the damp ground, staring wryly at the purple clouds as though Hylia herself laughed within them.</p>
<p>She may very well have been, with the number of switches that left him like this.</p>
<p>“Oh! The Knight’s Academy will take us in for the night,” Sky added, brushing dirt off of his shirt and reaching down to offer Warriors a hand.</p>
<p>Warriors took it gratefully, Sky’s words swirling within his mind. “You went to an academy?”</p>
<p>Sky blinked, nodding slowly. “I thought I mentioned it...but, I do tend to forget! It’s just over this way, come on.” He waved for the group to follow, racing ahead eagerly. </p>
<p>Warriors found himself drifting to the back as he pondered Sky’s words. Sky attended The Knight’s Academy: he was a knight, like him! Sky could understand how he felt, could understand this mini crisis of his over how to act. </p>
<p>A knight to knight talk could help ease some of the weight residing in his chest—he couldn’t believe he had forgotten Sky had been knighted. Of all of them, Sky would understand the weight upon his shoulders. </p>
<p>He jumped when he ran into Twilight, apologising quickly with a grin that he didn’t need to force, eyes drifting to what lay behind the man. Warriors gazed up at the mossy building that stood tall before him—the Knight’s Academy. </p>
<p>People of all shapes and sizes walked out of the doors as night approached, desperate for a much-needed break from their studies. They chatted with one another, slung arms over each other and laughed breathlessly at jokes.</p>
<p>Things he had never done back at camp lest he be punished for it.</p>
<p>“Come on! I’m sure I can get my headmaster to set aside some rooms for us—we have plenty of spares.” </p>
<p>Warriors watched as Sky raced inside, an excited Wild hot on his heels. He followed numbly as he watched the grinning students race past him.</p>
<p>The grinning <em>knights.</em></p>
<p>How could they laugh and play so easily after their training? They should know better than to attach themselves to others when it only caused heartbreak, should know better than to wear their hearts on their sleeves when anyone could turn traitor in an instant. </p>
<p>Surely, <em>Sky</em> knew better?</p>
<p>But his heart only sunk as he watched Sky run up to an older man—the headmaster, he presumed. Sky began to talk animatedly, using wide gestures and turning back to the group occasionally—updating him on them, then. </p>
<p>Sky walked back over to them with a smile so bright, Warriors found himself grimacing in its light.  </p>
<p>“Okay! We can go to the markets and grab dinner, then head to our rooms for the night,” Sky explained, nodding back to the entrance.</p>
<p>Warriors stayed put as the others filtered back outside, chatting excitedly about the prospect of a dinner on Skyloft, about what kind of food they may find. He grabbed Sky’s arm before he could drift past. “I’m pretty tired, mind if I just hit the hay?”</p>
<p>Sky blinked in surprise, nodding slowly. “If you’re sure. Do you want us to bring something back for you?” </p>
<p>Warriors shook his head, following when Sky turned to lead him through the winding halls. “I’m not hungry, don’t worry about it.” </p>
<p>Sky pursed his lips, halting by a bright red door. He hesitated, before opening the door and holding it ajar for him. “Alright. But...are you okay? You’ve been a little quiet lately.” Sky’s brows furrowed worriedly. </p>
<p>Warriors smiled faintly, waving him off before Sky could notice the sliver of fear within his eyes. “I’m fine, just a little tired.” </p>
<p>Sky slumped slightly, but nodded. “Get some rest. I’ll tell the others to be quiet when we return.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Warriors said gratefully, waving lethargically as Sky left. </p>
<p>The smile fell from his face as he watched him go, shoulders slumping. He slipped into the room, burrowing under the covers of the bed further from the door, tears burning in his eyes.</p>
<p>None of them could ever understand. </p>
<p>
  <strong>v.</strong>
</p>
<p>Warriors gazed down at the rippling water of the pond before him. He shifted on his knees, placing his hands over his chest and rubbing in an attempt to rid himself of the cold numbness that had settled within him, that ached and left his eyes stinging with hopelessness. </p>
<p>How could he be the perfect knight when he kept failing, when he kept giving in to impulses that would have him kicked out of the army in seconds had he still been in his world. He should know better than this, shouldn’t become attached so easily. </p>
<p>And yet, he had; the other Links had worked their way into his heart despite his vain attempts to pull himself away. </p>
<p>He had failed as a knight. </p>
<p>How could he ask the others for help when every instinct within him told him to shove the emotions away, to remain stoic because it was all he had left, the only piece of his training he could still follow.</p>
<p>But, look at him now, breaths wavering and eyes watering as he looked at his reflection in a pond—as he looked at a weak <em>failure</em> who couldn’t follow simple orders.</p>
<p>Twigs snapping from behind had him snatching his sword, twirling around and pointing it at whatever beast had chosen to bother him—if he could release some pent-up anger towards himself as well, he wouldn’t complain.</p>
<p>Time stared down at him, eyeing off the sword aimed to his throat impassively. He lifted his gaze back to Warriors, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Warriors cleared his throat, turning back to the pond as he shoved down the unruly, unwanted emotions. </p>
<p>“Captain,” Time greeted, sitting down beside him, staring into the water, curious as to what held Warriors’ gaze.</p>
<p>“Old man,” Warriors said, wincing when his voice came out strained, not even close to the knight he pretended to be.</p>
<p>Time pursed his lips, dragging his hand through his hair before determination filled his eye.</p>
<p>“You’ve been pulling yourself away.”</p>
<p>Warriors blinked, turning to Time before he could think better of it, his eyes wide. He hadn’t been <em>that</em> obvious, had he?</p>
<p>Failure.</p>
<p>Warriors returned to the water. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Time sighed heavily, reaching out to place a hand over Warriors’ shoulder—he winced when Warriors flinched under his touch. </p>
<p>“No one else is here. Talk to me.” </p>
<p>Warriors stiffened, nerves pooling in his gut, tears swirling in his eyes despite every desperate attempt to shove down any emotion.</p>
<p>“I—” his voice broke and he glared down at his reflection, praying to Hylia to make him better than this.</p>
<p>As expected, his prayers went ignored.</p>
<p>“You’re hurting,” Time continued, squeezing his shoulder to gain his full attention. “It’ll only get worse if you don’t talk about it. Trust me.” </p>
<p>Time's eye shone with such sincerity, Warriors’ heart ached, as though a blin had taken to squeezing it mercilessly. His mask splintered under Time’s concerned gaze and he looked down quickly when a frown broke out on his face, working its way through the cracks. He took in a shaky breath, cursing himself when something caught in his throat.</p>
<p>“Hey, come here.” Time moved his arm along Warriors’ shoulder, grasping at the other and pulling him into his side. Something within him <em>cracked</em> at the gentle touch and he leaned further into the warmth, tears building up as it flowed into his icy, numb chest.</p>
<p>“I’m a failure,” Warriors admitted, burying his face into Time’s neck to hide his tears. </p>
<p>Time hummed curiously, waiting for him to continue patiently. </p>
<p>“I’m meant to be a perfect knight, but I can’t even do that properly. It’s pathetic, I’m—” He shook his head, unable to articulate the cyclone of emotions raging within his chest, emotions that he had held under lock and key until Time had spoken. </p>
<p>Time reached out to wrap his other arm around Warriors’ shaking shoulders, squeezing him tightly, as though to push his crumbling pieces back together. </p>
<p>“You’re not a failure for not being perfect,” Time said softly, rubbing his back. </p>
<p>Warriors shook his head. “You don’t understand! I—”</p>
<p>“Then make me understand,” Time cut him off before he could continue his self-deprecating comment. </p>
<p>Warriors inhaled sharply, words stolen from the tip of his tongue. </p>
<p>“Whatever you say, just know it won’t change my opinion of you, okay, Captain?”</p>
<p>Warriors shuddered at the admission, more burning tears spilling over as he nodded. </p>
<p>“I was trained to be the perfect knight,” Warriors whispered, afraid his voice would waver should he speak any louder. </p>
<p>“I was trained to protect others, to not get attached because it would only be setting myself up for heartbreak. And now, I keep messing up, I keep failing to protect you guys, or getting attached where I shouldn’t. Now, I can’t even hold myself together.” </p>
<p>Warriors scowled, the deep hatred at his own ineptitude rising up once more like molten lava. “I’m a <em>failure</em> of a knight.”</p>
<p>Hylia, he shouldn’t even be sitting here, admitting his own weaknesses to Time; he should have brushed him off with a grin. But, he had been too weak yet again. </p>
<p>Time pulled back, his eye narrowed deeply with rage.</p>
<p>Warriors’ breath hitched and he leaned back subconsciously. He shouldn’t have opened up: Time would yell at him for giving in to his weakness, as would his commander when he returned home.</p>
<p>“You are <em>not</em> a failure, you hear me?”</p>
<p>Warriors blinked, words failing him as he stared at Time, flabbergasted. </p>
<p>Time continued before he could attempt to refute his words. “You’re not a machine: you can’t help but feel. Getting attached is part of Hylian nature, you cannot stop it no matter how hard you try. Everyone fails, Captain. No one is perfect, you hear me?” Time said, raising an eyebrow and waiting for Warriors to nod his assent.</p>
<p>“Feeling doesn’t make you weak, and relying on others takes so much more strength than avoiding it altogether. You’re stronger than you think.”</p>
<p>Warriors face crumbled at Time’s words and the man was quick to draw him back into his arms, murmuring soothing words and rubbing his back as sobs wracked his frame.</p>
<p>“Besides, I think you’re a great knight.”</p>
<p>Warriors sniffled, a smile working its way onto his face as the words thawed the ice within. “Thanks, Old Man.” </p>
<p>“Anytime, Captain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And some Warriors angst to finish us off.<br/>I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who commented on this and supported me as I worked my way through these prompts, it means a lot! This has been a wild ride and I'm excited to show you all what else I have planned.<br/>Again, thank you for the support and I love you all very much &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>